Siempre Estabas Tu
by Maria Violet
Summary: Siempre... En todas y cada una de las situaciones difíciles para él, ella siempre estaba cerca, allí, dispuesta a ayudarlo, tarde o temprano Shindou iba a acabar...¿Enamorándose o solo apreciandola? / Serie de Drabbles, Escenas ocultas Shindaka del Anime Inazuma Eleven GO! Por favor dar oportunidad ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: de escenas "Ocultas" ShindAka's en determinados momentos del anime, al principio no serán la gran cosa pero terminaran en grandes cosas ewe en especial con los sentimientos de cierto pianista llorón :v**

 **2\. Aviso: Si no has visto el anime o no lo has terminado, puedes sufrir de SPOILERS ya que estoy saltando varios capítulos de Drabble en Drabble, es posible que hallas visto lo que paso antes de este cap pero en el siguiente este más adelantado, de cualquier modo has sido advertido y no me responsabilizo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué había recibido ese pase?

¿Por qué razón anoto aquel gol?

Shindou no dejaba de carcomerse por dentro, tirado en la cama de su habitación no hacía más que mirar al techo mientras que el cielo lentamente se tornaba rojizo gracias al atardecer y lentamente cedía paso al manto oscuro de la noche, inhalo profundo recordando el partido de entrenamiento que se llevó a cabo ese día, contra la _Eito Gakuen,_ y casi automáticamente hacia al momento exacto en que ese pase fue dirigido hacia él, el pase del Novato de primer año, Tenma, sin poder evitar el revoltijo de emociones que se generaron en el al ver el balón venir.

 _Capitan, Capitan, Capitan…._

Resonaba una y otra esa molesta voz, que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de dejar libre el lado imprudente de él, ese que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder jugar limpia y libremente, sin restricciones y que fuera solo la habilidad y determinación de los jugadores las que decidieran las victorias.

Eso quería, muy en el fondo, bajo la gruesa capa de inseguridades miedos y restricciones, Shindou quería jugar ese futbol de que Tenma tanto habla.

— _No… no puedo pensar en cosas como esas ahora, no puedo, nadie puede hacerle frente al Fifth Sector_ **—** Repitió para sí mismo, tratando de convencerse por más doloroso que le fuera.

Vaya dilema en que se encontraba y todo gracias a ese chico y también a….

Como si fuera un rayo, el recuerdo de las palabras de la nueva manager de ojos lilas azoto contra él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _Durante el medio tiempo del partido, y tras esperado haberle dejado las cosas claras a Matsukaze Tenma respecto a la verdad sobre el futbol, Shindou se había retirado solo al baño, tratando de remover el coraje que sentía, no solo hacia ese jugador que solo pensaba imprudentemente en desobedecer al Fifth Sector, sino por la derrota misma que él estaba dispuesto a aceptar, y también contra esa maldita organización que había convertido el deporte que añoraba disfrutar en aquel juego de poder y ambición entre escuelas._

 _Con resignación y frustración se vio por última vez en el espejo para luego volver al campo para iniciar el segundo tiempo._

 _De camino, noto la figura que se aproximaba a él, no era portador de ningún uniforme deportivo, más bien el de su escuela, vio como la reciente manager de su equipo se acercaba caminando viendo hacia los pasillos que conectaban con el de su camino, aun sin detectarlo por no ver hacia el frente, lo que no duro mucho._

— _ **Ah, Shin-sa…. Shindou-san**_ **—** _Corrigió con rápidamente y con nerviosismo, con su cámara entre manos tratando de "escudarse" con ella._

— _**¿Qué haces aquí?**_ **—** _Pregunto rápidamente, sin intenciones ni ganas realmente de ser cortes en aquel momento, pero aquello no parecía importarle mucho a la castaña._

— _ **So-solo buscaba el baño**_ **—** _Respondió, claro que Shindou no tenía conocimiento de que solo había sido una excusa, y al que buscaba era a él, luego de ver la manera en que había salido del campo._

 _— **Ya…** **—** Sin darle más importancia, siguió su camino pasando junto a ella, pero luego de dar unos pasos más…_

— _ **¡Esto..!**_ **—** _Akane llamo nerviosa, logrando detenerlo nuevamente y que girara solo un poco para verla de reojo_ **—** _ **Y-yo, sé que no soy muy adecuada para decir e-esto, y que… muy po-posiblemente le siente mal, tras todo lo que se habló allá**_ **—** _Su voz tambaleaba y cada uno se daba la espalda, hasta que la chica finalmente se dio la vuelta de un solo giro_ **—** _ **Pero, yo… realmente… Yo realmente espero que usted se esfuerce al máximo… para proteger lo que quiere**_ **—** _No recibió respuesta alguna, solo un chistido furioso del chico exaltándola y colocándola más nerviosa de ser eso posible, pero antes que pudiera ver cualquier otra reacción, el joven se había alejado **.** "_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _Yo realmente espero que usted se esfuerce al máximo._

La voz de la Manager estuvo en su mente segundos antes de patear el balón y anotar aquel gol, y aun en ese momento, las palabras y la suave voz de ella seguían torturándolo, junto con los pensamientos y sentimientos contradictorios.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Quería proteger al equipo, era su deber de capitán después de todo, y eso implicaba seguir con aquella tortura, pero también quería ser libre, quería jugar a su manera, junto a todo el equipo, probarse verdaderamente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono, y una llamada sorpresa que lo dejo helado.

El entrenador Kudou, había renunciado a su cargo…

 _Continuara…._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **JuasJuasJuas owo**

 **Serie de Drabbles! No sé si esta será la primera que suba ya que en este momento estoy escribiendo 2, una siguiendo el hilo de la serie (esta) y otra totalmente AU que es más empalagosa, estoy indecisa.**

 **Y no subiré ninguna de las dos hasta que estén totalmente escritas, así que su servidora es mi yo del pasado XD**

 **Estoy viendo el Anime nuevamente (Si, así de viciada soy :v) e hice un trato con migo misma, cada que encuentre un momento en el anime para meter uno de estos Drabbles, no podre ver el capítulo que sigue asta escribir… Voy por el capítulo 10 del anime y quiero seguí ya XD así que me piro.**

 **Aquí no empieza lo bueno entre estos dos :3 les depara mucho y pienso continuar hasta el final de Chrono Stone, y adicionales 2 capitulos, que seguro serán de Shindou extrañando a la Manager más querida (? Mientras esta en el espacio (Saga Galaxi) y otro de cuando vuelva (Yo aún no he visto esa temporada :,V )**

 **Y bueno no quiero alargar esto mucho más, denle una oportunidad a esto Plz :3 y les agradecería su apoyo con Favs o Reviews o ambos XD *CorazoncitoGay***

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seguía parado allí.

Frente a la antigua sede del club de futbol del Raimon, el legendario lugar donde su actual entrenador Endou Mamoru había fundado y revivido el club de futbol. Solo el junto a su equipo y su gran voluntad y pasión por el futbol fueron lo que llevaron a un equipo tan pequeño a lograr ser los numero 1 de Japón y todo el mundo.

Justamente ese entrenador que frente a su posiblemente más preciado recuerdo, le declaro que estaba dispuesto al 100% para luchar contra el Fifth Sector y el actual futbol corrupto, y buscaba allí, en su equipo, los compañeros necesarios para vencerles.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Arriesgarse a no poder volver a jugar nunca más? ¿O luchar y poder conseguir que el futbol volviera a sus antiguos tiempos? Poder jugar libremente, sin restricciones ni resultados predeterminados, como lo hizo en ese primer partido del Holy Road contra Tengawara.

Si tan solo fuera un jugador más, como Tenma, podría decidir fácilmente, luchar por su propio deseo, pero no era el caso, tras haber ganado el primer partido de su región, el equipo le había dejado en claro, salvo Sangoku, que no pensaban ir en contra de ese futbol corrupto, per simple temor o cobardía como diría Midori.

¿Cómo capitán debía volver a apóyalos? ¿Seguir soportando derrotas arregladas y victorias totalmente vacías? Apretó los puños viendo la vieja y ahora semi destruida sede, como si en esta albergara la respuesta a todas sus preguntas y complejos.

— **¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? —** Pregunto casi en un suspiro mientras a lo lejos el atardecer iba cediendo lentamente, el viento soplo alborotando su cabello y este levanto un poco el rostro sintiendo la suave brisa chocar contra él.

— **Yo creo… —** Una suave y baja voz llamo su atención y de no estar a solo unos cuantos pasos detrás de él, seguramente la allá confundido con una ilusión entre el viento **— Que debe seguir luchando —** Se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que la callada y tímida manager, no dijo nada, realmente se sorprendió de verla ahí, justo de tras de él, en un momento en que realmente necesitaba de alguien.

Akane al ver la intensa mirada castaña semi rojiza bajo la suya propia al suelo, presionando contra si la funda de su cámara, pero a pesar de todo, dejo salir lo que sintió que sería adecuado.

— **N-No solo por usted, Tenma-kun o Shinsuke-kun, estoy segura que todos en el equipo tarde o temprano terminaran entendiendo sus sentimientos como capitán —** Hablo intercalando los tonos, de vez en cuando alto y otras casi en un susurro, y a pesar de aquello el joven consiguió oír y comprender cada una de sus palabras.

— **Tu… ¿Por qué me dices esto? —** Pregunto **— No solo ahora, durante el partido de entrenamiento antes del segundo tiempo…—** Quedo si palabras intentando comprender de por qué aquella chica lo hacía sentir mejor cuando peor parecía la situación.

— **Eso… es porque… —** Parpadeo un par de veces, como buscando las palabras necesarias o adecuadas **— Porque realmente me gusto la mirada… la mirada que usted tuvo durante el último partido—** Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios **— Realmente parecía muy feliz, no solo jugando la primera ronda, sino al final, tras conseguir esa victoria junto a los chicos, y a Sangoku-san a pesar de que los demas aún no quiere hacer nada —** Termino mirándole con una radiante sonrisa **— No solo yo lo pude notar, todas las managers, Otonashi-sensei y el entrenador, nos pareció que lucharon por lo correcto.**

— **Luchar… —** Las palabras de ella no lograban salir de sus pensamientos sin evitarlo, una sonrisa muy leve afloro **— Gracias —** Soltó de improvisto llamando la atención de la joven **— Necesitaba en estos momentos oír algo como eso… realmente, muchas gracias —** Una suave mirada y la sonrisa del joven castaño, fue lo que basto para que las millas de la oji lila se encendieran y bajara la mirada para tratar de ocultarlo.

— **¡N-no ti-ti-tiene por qué a-agradecerme nada! —** Exclamo atropelladamente y con una rápida reverencia se excusó **— Di-discúlpeme ya me de-debo ir, ¡Con permiso! —** Sin más, salió caminando a pasos apresurados y torpes a los ojos del medio campista, que confundido no logro dejar de seguirla con la vista, pero después de todo, la sonrisa no abandono su cara.

— _Realmente muchas gracias…_

 _Continuara…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Segundo Drabble :3 Completo!**

 **Estoy jodida porque hay muchísimos buenos momentos en los primeros caps del anime para meter escenas como esta :,v Kill me plz (?**

 **Asi nunca terminare la 1ra temporada XD pero bueeeeno, Akane ya está calando un poquito más profundo en Shindou con el paso de cada Drabble.**

 **Sin mucho más que decir, espero que haya sido de agrado, disculpen si hay errores de ortografía y por favor pido su apoyo con Favs o reviews o ambos XD ploz :3**

 **Muchas gracias a Terai-Pss y Guest por sus reviews x3 aqui esta su conti espero les guste, ¡Por un mundo con mas Shindaka! :,v9  
** **PD:Actualizo Lunes, Miercoles y Sabados, ya toda esta historia esta escrita X3**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Akane no podía estar más emocionada.

Una, dos, tres cuatro…

Las fotos que conseguía en ese momento eran las más maravillosas que había tomado en todo el tiempo que había tenido en el equipo, todos con una mirada decidida, dispuestos en el entrenamiento para ganar, después del segundo partido del Holy Road contra Mannouzaka, donde por fin todo el equipo comprendió los sentimientos del capitán y los demás, decidiendo por fin que iban a luchar y oponerse a ese futbol corrupto.

Akane no podía ser más feliz al ver la mirada del capitán tras ver que el final todos le apoyaban, salvo Hayami que aún se veía algo indeciso y Kurama que, bueno, nunca tuvo una actitud muy positiva que se dijera, más lo importante fue que todos ayudaron en esa victoria.

— **Parece que todos están decididos —** Comentó Aoi mirando el entrenamiento de los chicos en el que se estaban esforzando al máximo.

— **Ellos decidieron continuar ganando —** Asintió Midori **— No podrán Hacer eso con un sentimiento cualquiera —** Respondió mirando de nuevo hacia el campo, viendo la decisión y la confianza en los ojos de cada uno de los muchachos.

— **El sentimiento de no querer perder… Es la cosa más importante —** Akane siguió con una sonrisa muy leve, y un extraño sentimiento de orgullo al verlos a todos trabajando tan duro y unidos por su meta de liberar el futbol.

— **Ehh… Hasta dices cosas buenas de vez en cuando —** Midori volteo hacia su compañera castaña con un tono de impresión, puesto de todo lo que solía escuchar de la joven con la cámara era de lo genial o maravilloso que estaba el capitán, Akane reprimió una leve risa ante el comentario de la pelirroja y dispuesta a fastidiarla un poco...

— **Shin-sama esta fantástico —** Y unas 15 fotografías fueron tomadas siendo Shindou el protagonista en cada una de ellas, Midori dio un resoplo.

— **Realmente no cambias —** Exclamo entre tono de decepción y reproche recibiendo las risas de sus amigas.

Por otro lado Shindou no pudo evitar separar la vista del balón por un momento y mandarla a la banca, con la ligera sensación de ser observado o por lo menos que estaban hablando de él.

— _Qué extraño…_ **—** Entrecerró los ojos y decidió volver mentalmente al entrenamiento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento, las chicas recogían las últimas toallas y botellas para llevarlos de vuelta al Club, la mayoría de los chicos ya se habían cambiado e ido mientras Tenma y Shinsuke aún estaban en el campo recolectando los últimos balones para llevarlos de vuelta al club igualmente.

Las tres manager ya iban de camino a la cede mientras hablaban, más que todo de los chicos.

— **El entrenamiento de hoy fue de bien a mejor —** Sonreía a Aoi **— Tenma y Shinsuke ya pueden seguirle bien el ritmo a los Sempai.**

— **Hmm, Me pregunto por qué Tsurugi-kun no viene a los entrenamientos —** La castaña miraba pensativa hacia el suelo **— En la segunda ronda, pensé que estaba del lado de Raimon,**

— **Hmp, Quien sabe, ese chico va y hace lo que le da la gana —** Midori intervino recordando con molestia la actitud del delantero, y el efecto que causaba en todo el equipo, ya que aunque ayudara en el partido, seguía causando gran tensión en todos.

— **Si —** Musito bajito Akane, dejando el tema por la paz, una vez sus actividades del club fueron completadas se disponían a salir cuando Haruna, saliendo justo después de ellas las freno.

— **Chicas, muchas gracias por ayudar en el club, la verdad estábamos en muchos problemas, después de todo todas las anteriores managers se fueron debido a aquello —** Recordó algo afligida, cuando absolutamente todo el equipo B del Raimon desapareció.

— **No tiene por qué agradecer —** Aoi respondió rápidamente.

— **Sí, nos gusta mucho este club —** La joven fotógrafa secundo **— En especial ahora que todos están tan unidos —** Dijo algo más bajito, como si estuviera hablando para sí.

— **¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres? —** La mirada curiosa de la profesora y de sus amigas callo sobre ella.

— **Bu-Bueno, ¿no les gusta más la mirada que tienen todos cuando trabajan en equipo? —** Bajo un poco la mirada **— Aparte, junto con el nuevo entrenador, el ambiente se siente mucho más ameno que antes… Me gusta más así—** Termino mirándolas a las tres, las cuales asintieron.

— **Cuento con ustedes para seguir apoyándolos en todo esto —** Haruna les sonrió justo antes de retirarse, al igual que las tres chicas, dispuestas a no decepcionarla.

No muy lejos de allí, Kirino y su mejor amigo estaban parados, dispuestos a irse pero fueron detenidos al escuchar la conversación de esas 4, y por lo que pudieron ver, no se percataron de ellos dos.

— **Parece que tendremos que esforzarnos más la semi final, no solo por nosotros —** Sonrió el pelirosa al centrocampista, que miraba pensativo hacia otro lado, Kirino no se había percatado que era la dirección que tomo cierta castaña para salir.

— **Si… —** Asintió recordando la mirada brillante de ella, más dio un sonoro suspiro para lograr regresar en si **— Mejor vámonos —** Con una leve sonrisa, el capitán del Raimon comenzó a caminar rumbo la salida, dejando algo descolocado a su amigo por la reacción.

Ahh, no sabía que apenas y era el principio del comportamiento raro del castaño respecto a cierta manager.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Yaaap! Otro más listo :3**

 **Tenía pensado, despues de este, poner un Drabble donde Akane estuviera un poco más involucrada con lo de Tsurugi y el secreto de su hermano, para que cuando Shin los viera se pusiera un poco "Molesto" XD**

 **Pero mejor no, apenas empieza esto y siendo realista es MUY pronto para empezar con reacciones de celos, aparte, como lo estoy viendo en el anime, Akane parece tenerle mucho miedo a Tsurugi XD así que meh, estoy reservando un Drabble de celos para más adelante. Aguanten XDD**

 **Sin mucho más que decir, espero que fuera de su agrado, disculpen si en algún error de ortografía :v no soy máquina y en mi defensa fue FF que cambio la palabra(? Agradecería apoyo con Favs o Reviews plz :3**

 _ATT: Maria Violet._ _Bye Bye ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los ánimos estaban más arriba que nunca en el Raimon, tras haber ganado la semi-final contra la Teikoku Gakuen y su entrenador Yuuto Kido, el renombrado estratega del Inazuma Japan, puesto que se habían esterado de la resistencia que Teikoku tenía contra el Fifth Sector, y que de ahora en adelante, ellos serían la clave para poder traer de vuelta el verdadero futbol.

Cabe decir que también les motivaba que Tsurugi se colocara de su lado definitivamente, siendo el la persona clave que los ayudo a completar el Ultimate Thunder.

Shindou por fin miraba orgulloso durante el entrenamiento de la mañana como todos, hasta el mismo Tsurugi, trabajaban duro para lograr vencer a su siguiente rival en la final, la Kaiou Gakuen cuyos todos sus integrantes, eran SEED's (*) entrenados por el Fifth Sector.

—" _Estoy segura que todos en el equipo tarde o temprano, terminaran entendiendo sus sentimientos como capitán"_ **—** Recordó las palabras de cierta manager, que por el rabillo del ojo, podía mirar que hacia fotos con su cámara a todos mientras corrían.

En medio del entrenamiento, pudo ver a Ichino y Aoyama observarlos en medio de varios otros estudiantes que los miraban entrenar, estos, a ver que Shindou los había visto caminaron rápidamente alejándose del campo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Durante las clases Shindou no pudo dejar de pensar en los exjugadores, no solo en ellos dos, sino también en el delantero Minamisawa y en todos los miembros que se retiraron, pensando en cómo sería en club con la revolución en curso pero con todos ellos apoyándolos y jugando a su lado.

Justamente por eso quería llevar a cabo todo aquel plan, para poder jugar libremente junto a sus compañeros. No pudo concentrarse bien en las primeras clases y durante el descanso no pudo evitar ir a un lugar alejado para intentar llevar paz a sus pensamientos.

No había nadie más que el en la azotea, dejo que el viento soplara contra su cara sintiéndose más tranquilo, por la verja pudo divisar el campo delantero de futbol y apoyo las manos en la verja presionando con un poco de fuerza.

— **¿Se encuentre bien capitán? —** Una voz suave se escuchó a su lado, exaltándose un poco giro la vista, confirmando que la conocida voz pertenecía a la chica de trenzas.

— **¿Por qué estás aquí? —** Pegunto sorprendido, había salido del aula sin decirle nada a nadie, estaba seguro de que nadie sabría su paradero.

— **Disculpe mi intromisión, es que… —** La chica bajo la vista algo afligida por lo que noto **— Cuando salía del entrenamiento note que estaba algo distraído y durante las clases se veía preocupado y casi no prestaba atención (**) —** Hizo notar, sorprendiendo aún más al centro campista, ¿había podido ver que estaba mal solo con verlo?

— **¿Tan obvio soy? —** Pregunto con una sonrisa un poco forzada, un pequeño sonrojo apareció sobre las mejillas de la chica intentando buscar una respuesta en su cabeza.

— _Es simplemente que me gusta mirarte_ **—** Pensó a sus adentros ella, girándose para quedar de frente también a la verja, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo girando la cara y con su cabello, y ya que estaba, simplemente negó con la cabeza **— Es mi trabajo como manager preocuparme por los jugadores, si es algo con respecto al Club, usted… Pu-Puede contar conmigo —** Dijo lo último con algo de esfuerzo por no tartamudear **— S-Si usted lo desea claro —** Bajo la mirada.

Entre ellos no había ni mucho ni poco espacio, solo el suficiente, no más de unos pasos, los esfuerzos de la chica por ocultar su rostro servían, ya que ahora Shindou solo podía ver como sus tranzas se meneaban con el viento, el fugaz pensamiento de querer ver sus ojos en ese momento fue breve pero estridente, respirando de forma pausada el pianista volvió su mirada al campo de nuevo.

— **Solo estaba pensando en todos los miembros del club que se rindieron —** Dijo sin voltear a mirarla, con temor de que fuera él quien la incomodara y la hiciera alejar la vista de esa manera.

— **¿Los viejos miembros? —** Pregunto bajito, armándose de valor para verlo apenas por el rabillo del ojo y aliviándose de que su mirada estuviera al frente **—** _¡Estoy demasiado nerviosa!_ **—** Se regañó mentalmente.

— **Me pregunto cómo sería si estuvieran peleando junto a nosotros, o si logramos volver a traer el futbol de vuelta, ellos podrían unirse de nuevo al club —** Su mirada que normalmente parecía firme se ablando un poco, y unos momentos de silencio fueron los que siguieron a sus palabras, no esperaba respuesta, y realmente no sabía por qué le contaba eso a ella, probablemente por que la chica ya lo había animado en otras ocasiones.

— **Yo pienso… —** Empezó suavemente seguramente luego de pensar en ese momento de silencio lo que quería decir, Shindou, por inercia volteo levemente mirando como los tranquilos pero brillantes ojos de Akane miraban de igual manera haca el campo o cualquier otra cosa que ahora mismo no le importaba **— Que cuando estén listos… volverán, si su dicho amor por el futbol es lo suficientemente fuerte, volverán… —** Mientras hablaba, ella dibujo una sonrisa involuntaria en sus labios, en ese momento, el sentimiento de admiración del medio campista hacia esa chica aparentemente tímida comenzó a crecer.

No pudo responder, la campana que marcaba el fin del descanso interrumpió la escena, la chica dio un pequeño salto de preocupación y de forma apresurada se dirigió de vuelta a su salón, igual que el pero de forma algo mas calmada, agradeciendo mentalmente a la castaña, por haberlo ayudado a mitigar sus preocupaciones nuevamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El sol comenzaba a caer y todos los estudiantes habían vuelto ya a sus hogares, Shindou, que se había quedado un poco más de lo normal tras la practica, salía rumbo al portón principal hasta que paso por el campo, se detuvo, viendo como Ichino y Aoyama jugaban con un balón en el campo, robándose la pelota entre ellos y driblando.

Sonrió casi automáticamente.

— _¿Es que acaso ella no se equivoca nunca?_

Los dos jóvenes notaron su presencia y sin poder evitarlo, fue a hablar con ellos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Estoy maldiciendo de todas las formas e idiomas posibles a Level-5 XD**

 **Porque teniendo momentos tan geniales para meter este tipo de escenas no lo hacen (? Ok no XD se me está acumulando el trabajo :,v Voy por los caps en que aparece Kariya y tengo que hacer 2 Drabbles para eso, después de ganar contra Cala Pirata en la final (No me sale el nombre en Japones ahora XD) y otro más zukulento con respecto a la llegada de Kariya ewe**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(*) Estoy usando el "vocabulario" por así decirlo que usan en Japones ya que así lo estoy viendo por primera vez SEED es la palabra que usan en japonés para los Imperiales, así como ven que le estoy llamando Fifth Sector, en vez de Sector Quinto, ya que estoy usando las palabras japonesas en vez de las de la versión en Castellano.**

 **(**) En mi mundo perfecto Akane, Shinsou y Kirino están en el mismo salón, déjenme soñar :,v**

 **Sin hacer esto más largo me despido, espero el Drabble haya sido de agrado, agradecería su apoyo con Favs o Reviews, plz :3**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Akane no había logrado dejar de sonreír en los últimos días, estaba muy feliz por los chicos, habían estado pasando cosas muy buenas para el club y la confianza de todos, para empezar dos de los miembros antiguos regresaron al club, esto levanto el ánimo de todos justo antes de ir al partido final de la región de Kantou (*) y consiguieron ganar a la Kaiou Gakuen pasando a las nacionales.

No paraba allí, un nuevo miembro había entrado al equipo era el primero –exceptuando la vuelta de Ichino y Aoyama– que recibieran luego de la gran baja que tuvo el club al empezar las clases y por último, un nuevo gran aliado se unió al Raimon, nada más y nada menos que Yuuto Kido, como asesor Táctico. Los chicos rebosaban de confianza y ella de felicidad por ellos, y por sus fotos también, ya que resultaban de la mejor calidad que había visto.

Shindou en algunos momentos miraba aquel entusiasmo en la chica, y la forma en la que parecía perderse al estar tomando sus fotografías, de alguna manera, sentía de vez en cuando cuando ella apuntaba su cámara a él, y el sentimiento de querer esforzarse más y más en el entrenamiento crecía cada que se fijaba en él, así pasaron unos días en que el flujo de sus prácticas era más que perfecto, exceptuando claro, ciertos roces que noto entre su mejor amigo, el defensa de pelo rosa y el nuevo integrante en la defensa, Kariya.

Un día el entrenador los llevo a un partido de práctica, entre el equipo del Raimon y los Akizora Challengers, donde tanto Kariya pudo jugar por primera vez en un partido con todos y Aoyama e Ichino jugaron por primera vez un partido sin restricciones y totalmente libres, esforzándose al máximo para conseguir vencer a su rival, fue un partido que relajo a todos, pues no tenían sobre sus hombros el deber de una "Revolución" simplemente jugar por diversión y amor al deporte.

Salvo nuevos roces entre los defensas Kirino y Kariya, todos estaban contentos al terminar, especialmente Tenma y Shinsuke, este último por ser quien anotó el gol que marco la victoria de su equipo con su técnica especial Buttobi Jump, mientras hablaban sobre su tiro, cierta managers los interrumpió enseñando su cámara.

— **Toma —** Akane mostró la foto en la pantalla, que era Shinsuke en el momento exacto antes de lanzar su tiro, ambos novatos exclamaron impresionados.

— **Ohh, es una muy buena foto —** Hizo notar Hayami inclinándose un poco para ver dicha fotografía, secundado por los asentimientos de Shinsuke, Tenma y Kurama.

— **La revelare para ti —** Aseguro la fotógrafa al pequeño defensa.

— **¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias! —** La oji lila no hizo más que asentir sonriente como respuesta, a cierta distancia los de 3ro junto a Shindou y Kirino miraban de buen humor el ambiente entre todo el club.

— **¡Nee Nee! ¿Qué hay de mi tiro? ¿Lo tomaste? —** Pregunto con expectativa Hamano, refiriéndose a su tiro fallido durante el partido.

— **Como lo defendieron borre la foto —** Respondió como si nada la manager sacando la lengua y guiñándole un ojo, haciendo caer decepcionado al medio campista recibiendo las risas divertidas de todos alrededor **— Era broma, era broma, la tengo aquí, también la revelare para ti —** Intento animar rápidamente al jugador.

— **No me hagas sufrir así —** Respondió siguiendo el juego el moreno, de nuevo causando las risas de todos.

— **Parece que el partido le cayó muy bien a todos —** Comento Sangoku mirando la escena junto a Kirino y Shindou.

— **Si… —** Asintió el capitán aun con los ojos pegados a la escena, o más bien, a la sonrisa de cierta chica, que por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba ella en el club, noto que era tan radiante y lucia tan bien en ella. Sin saber cómo demonios el hilo de sus pensamientos fue a parar a ese extremo, sacudió por un momento la cabeza para "Volver en si" y mirar a su mejor amigo, sorprendiéndose del estado de este.

Mirando seriamente al suelo del campo y apretando los puños en intervalos de tiempo, algo preocupado le tomo del hombro y sacudió un poco.

— **¿Te encuentras bien, Kirino? —** Expreso con preocupación, lo suficientemente alto como para captar la atención de cierta fotógrafa.

— **Ah… sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes —** El defensa negó rápidamente tras volver de sus pensamientos, lo siguiente fue algo que el pianista no logro captar, pero la chica si, Kirino dirigió rápidamente su mirada al nuevo integrante del equipo, siendo recibida esta por una espeluznante sonrisa y mirada afilada, Akane contuvo la respiración, desde el principio algo no le terminaba de convencer de ese chico, eso aumentaba cuando lo tenía en el lente de su cámara, pero aquella mirada supero todo lo que había visto, y parecía no ser dirigida a nadie más que no sea el peli rosa.

Kirino chasqueo la lengua y camino a otra dirección bajo la mirada lila de ella, algo preocupada siguió observando al defensa, preguntándose si todo estaría bien entre ese chico tan aterrador y el.

Poco sabía ella de que también era observada, nada más y nada menos que por el chico protagonista de sus fotos, al cual, no le agrado mucho la atención que le prestaba a su mejor amigo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Dios eh escrito 3 estos en 1 día xD Stop plz (?**

 **Ustedes leerá esto con días de separación asique si, hoy trabaje bastante para mi gusto y disgusto :,v porque apenas y avanzo en los caps sale una escena nueva y perfecta para que lo haga drabble :,v puta inspiración, pero me encanta.**

 **Masoquista? Donde? (?**

 **Antes que lo olvide: (*) Según el anime, Kantou es el nombre de la región en donde se encuentra la ciudad y segundaria inazuma y las escuelas contra las que jugaron a nivel regional, No se confundan con el Kanto de Pokemon :v (?**

 **Espero que no se torne aburrido que les esté narrando los sucesos del anime, pero todo buen romance debe tener un inicio preferiblemente lento para que se desarrollen sentimientos profundos, Shindou ya los empieza a tener ewe el salseo no viene sino hasta Chrono Stone asi que aguanten un poco XD**

 **No quiero alargarme mas, perdonen si hay errores CofCof FueFF CofCof y agradecería su apoyo con Review Favs o Follows *CorazoncitoGay***

 **PD actualXD: A mis dos únicas lectoras*SeVaALlorar*(? disculpen que el cap pasado lo subí El domingo y no sabado TwT pase todo el día en la calle y llegue muerta y olvide que era... sábado (? XD (De echo este también lo publico domingo pero casi lunes(?) Publico esta historia Lunes, miércoles y sábados, aaaah! y corregí discretamente en FF los capítulos, aprovechando que no me acuerdo que carajos ponian ya que pase a ver el 1er cap y fue un desastre con las cursivas D:**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


	6. Chapter 6

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Akane se sentía algo preocupada, desde el partido contra los Akizora Challengers Kirino había estado actuando extraño y sobre todo muy cortante contra Kariya, lo que la termino de convencer fue una mañana en que llegaba a la segundaria junto a Aoi, Midori, Tenma y Shinsuke, habían visto ambos defensas frente a frente con un aire no muy amigable a su alrededor, no ayudo que el de cabellos rosas saliera disparado de allí con un humor muy poco agradable.

— _Parece que aún no se llevan bien_ **—** Sabía que el nuevo miembro había encajado perfectamente con todos, excepto con el más hábil de los defensas, y ella misma admitía que había un No-Se-Que en el joven de ojos afilados que no le agradaba, en cierta forma le tenía algo de miedo, más sin embargo, en Kirino parecía tener un efecto muy distinto, mas tarde, en el entrenamiento matutino, Akane no lograba quitarle el ojo de encima a uno de los chicos…

Y no, esta vez no era Shindou para sorpresa de sí misma, si no del peli rosa, se sentía algo preocupada por la actitud que tenía en el campo, no jugaba como de costumbre estaba más agitado a comparación de su manera tranquila y relajada de jugare, y pudo ver que el entrenador también se percató de aquello, al escucharle susurrar el nombre del defensa un par de veces.

Con su cámara era más fácil lograr seguirle con la mirada sin ser tan evidente, claro que no contaba con que cierto pianista había desarrollado la extraña costumbre de darle un par de vistazos en los entrenamientos, momentos breves en que por reflejo –O eso quería creer– volteaba a la banca, todas las veces que había hecho aquello, la lente de la cámara rosa estaba posada en él, más sin embargo, aquel día había sido la excepción, un poco "intrigado" cuando el balón estaba algo alejado de él, seguía la mirada de la chica o la dirección se du cámara, y en más de una ocasión estaba en la dirección de su mejor amigo.

Le preocupaba Kirino, ya que había estado algo agitado desde la llegada del nuevo integrante, mas Shindou no pudo decir con certeza ese sentimiento de incomodidad al ver a la muchacha vigilando de aquel modo a su amigo, por supuesto, asocio este hecho al comportamiento del oji cyan y no le dio mucha más importancia.

Todo aquello siguió hasta el momento del partido conta Gassan Kunimitsu, aparte de la gran sorpresa de todos al ver a Minamisawa en el equipo rival, Akane cada vez estaba más inquieta, en todo el partido miraba jugar al defensa y esta vez no se molestaba en disimularlo en lo más mínimo, al finalizar el primer tiempo, Raimon estaba en una clara desventaja, gracias a los tornados que azotaban contra el campo de juego y sobre todo el abrumador estilo ofensivo del otro equipo, el entrenador dio a conocer la formación que usarían, dejando al peli rosa por fuera y solamente con 10 jugadores en el campo.

Shindou que descansaba al otro lado de las bancas se sentía de alguna manera incomodo, la chica parecía querer ir a hablar con Kirino, pero en aquel momento Tenma estaba junto a él, diciéndole algo que o alcanzo a oír y de segur ella tampoco, miro sus ojos, al parecía estar realmente preocupada por el defensa.

Se acercó a ella de forma involuntaria y toco su hombro haciéndola dar un pequeño salto en su lugar por la sorpresa, aunque mayor fue la que reflejo su rostro al darse cuenta que era el quien la llamo.

— **No te preocupes tanto —** Empezó con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica **— Kirino estará bien —** Aseguro mirando a su amigo ahora sin compañía, Akane no muy segura asintió, y miro una de las botellas en sus manos, las cuales había entregado ya a la mayoría de los jugadores.

La castaña lentamente se acercó al chico y en silencio se sentó junto a él extendiéndole la botella, el chico diviso el objeto frente a él, y tomándolo levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con la tímida sonrisa de la manager, dio un suspiro intentando calmarse e intento devolverle la sonrisa a la chica.

— **Kirino-san… —** Llamo bajito en un susurro, pero al estar este justo a su lado logro oírla y volteo a mirarle **— Creo que el entrenador tuvo un buen motivo para olo dejar a 10 jugadores en la cancha y sobre Kariya-kun… —** No sabía muy bien como continuar, más bien no sabía por qué empezó a hablar en un principio, simplemente quería animar al muchacho, ella pasaba mucho tiempo soñando y observando al castaño, y como casi siempre el peli rosa estaba a su lado, de alguna manera también llego a tomarle aprecio viendo su forma de ser amable y tranquila, aparte de que quería cumplir a toda costa su trabajo como manager, y apoyar a los jugadores asegurándose de que estén bien, dio un profundo suspiro para que las palabras lograran salir, antes de eso, sintió nuevamente una mano en su hombro, esta vez perteneciente el defensa.

— **Gracias Akane —** Dijo mostrando después de un buen rato una sonrisa verdadera, sencillamente la posibilidad de que otro SEED entrara en el equipo para pararlos luego de todo lo que habían logrado hasta el momento lo tenía realmente afligido, y pudo notar en a la voz y actitud de la chica que le había preocupado.

— **Yo no creo que él sea un SEED kirino-san, pero… ciertamente a mí también me dio algo de miedo cuando lo vi en el club —** Comento mirando con algo de disimulo hacia el joven de cabellos azules. El pitido del árbitro no dejo tiempo para respuesta del defensa.

El juego se reanudo y poco después, Kirino una vez descubrió el punto débil de la táctica de Gassan Kunimitsu, volvió al campo, y gracias a Kirino e increíblemente gracias a Kariya lograron desbaratar la táctica, dándole la oportunidad a Tsurugi de acercarse a la portería y anotar un gol, el reto de un partido fue lo más emocionante que Akane allá podido ver en toda su vida, el marcador empatado y ambos equipos luchando a todo lo que podían dar, al final después de tan grande encuentro, el marcado termino 3-2 a favor del Raimon, que pasaba a la segunda ronda de las nacionales. Todos estaban emocionados y más que felices por la victoria, puedo lograr escuchar que tanto en entrenador Endou como el asistente Táctico Kido felicitaban a todos por el esfuerzo en aquel partido 100% real.

— _Entonces, el futbol por el que todos ellos luchan… fue ese tan emocionante que acabo de ver_ **—** La castaña abrazo su cámara, la cual estaba llena de las fotos tomadas a todos los del equipo y al rival en aquel fogoso 2do tiempo. Logro escuchar a dos voces que resultaba peculiares juntas, mirando como ambos defensas que habían tenido problemas hablaban amenamente, sorprendiéndola profundamente, el peli azul se fue susurrando algo que no consiguió escuchar.

Kirino soltó una pequeña risa luego de la partida del chico, aunque tuviera una actitud algo extraña y chocosa era una buena persona y sobre todo amaba el futbol, solo con aquello lo había convencido de que era alguien en que podía confiar, por mucho que él se empeñara en negarlo, perdido en sus pensamientos, sintió un flash ser disparado hacia él, poco después diviso el lente de la cámara rosa de la manager y al bajarla le sonrió de forma amistosa.

El defensa no supo porque esa sonrisa le recordó a la frase que Tenma tenía como mantra.

Al final, todo sí que salió bien.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Afsagwdfs este me salió muy largo :,v**

 ***se cubre de los tomatazos por el KiriAka* no me juzguen es que también los amo :,v (? Y no, Akane no está confundida gracias a Kirino solo lo ve como buen amigo… en esta historia claro :v solo metí esto como un ligero inicio para los celos de Shindou.**

 **No habrá nadie en medio de estos tortolos en lo que queda de Holy Road (? Ok no XD ya mejor no le alargo que de echo este Drabble quedo muy largo :3**

 **Espero que les guste, déjenme Favs Reviews o ambos plz X,D y rezo por que no haiga errores ortográficos.**

 **Ciao Ciao!**

 **PD: Acabo de leer un mega error en el Sumary y ya lo corregí pero dios me rei como loka X,D LOL aprisionándola... de echo me dio una idea :v ... proximamente algo muy random(?**

 _ATT:Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


	7. Chapter 7

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cierta castaña caminaba junto a sus dos mejores amigas por los pasillos del Estadio Snowland, sitio donde Raimon tuvo su encuentro contra Hakuren, logrando una victoria d goles, todo el equipo iba delante de ellas directo a los vestuarios, la pelirroja y la de cabellos azules iban hablando animadamente sobre el partido y los chicos, en cambio ella solo miraba su cámara pasando sonriente las fotos tan geniales que había logrado conseguir.

Paso una del recién llegado, Nishiki, que había vuelto de Italia como centrocampista, y logro conseguir excelentes fotos de su técnica de dribleo, también tenía algunas fotos de Hikaru, que había salido por primera vez en el torneo, ayudando de una forma importante al completar junto con Tsurugi la táctica Double Wing, también tenía a Tenma con el uniforme de portero, que a pesar de haberlo tenido brevemente en otra ocasión, no pudo tener buenas tomas, en esta ocasión se aseguró de tomar fotos excelentes de él.

Tan entretenida estaba que no se dio cuenta en que momento ya tenían los chándales puestos y se dirigían a esperar el tren que los llevaría a la entrada de la Russian Roulette.

— **Akane, llevas con la cara pegada a tu cámara desde hace siglos —** Hizo notar Midori, llamando la atención de algunos de los jugadores.

— **Es que tengo muy buenas fotos del partido, irán a mi álbum de favoritas jeje —** Termino con una pequeña risa **— Después de todo, todos de veían geniales cuando derrapaban en el hielo —** La chica parecía más alegre que nunca con su cámara en mano.

— **Nee Nee! ¿Tomaste fotos de mi técnica de dribleo? —** Pregunto Hamano acercándose de repente junto a la chica.

— **Sip —** Sonrió y presiono rápidamente uno de los botones de su cámara, hasta que se pauso en la pantalla la imagen en específico **— Aquí, el Naminori Pierrot.**

— **¡Ahhh! Que genial —** Toda la conversación logro captar la atención de casi todos, menos Tsurui obviamente que ignoraba olímpicamente a todos.

— **Yamana-san es realmente buena con la cámara —** Acoto Hayami acomodando sus lentes observando la imagen, una suave y leve risa se escuchó de la fotógrafa, obviamente feliz.

— **Arigato —** Agradeció sonriéndole al de lentes, sonrojándolo levemente, Shinsuke que se quejaba por no poder ver pidió ver las fotografías, Akane le dio la cámara y pronto alrededor del pequeño estaban más jugadores interesados mirado, como por ejemplo, Tenma, Hikaru, Kariya aunque antes hubiera dicho que no le importaba, Kurama, Hamano y Sangoku, colocándose detrás de los otros y mirando la pantalla. Shindou, Kirino y Nishiki miraban al grupo, sin querer acercarse ya que no había mucho más espacio para poder ver el pequeño objeto, aunque la castaña ya les había dicho que luego se las enseñaría a los demás.

— **Ah, hay muchas de Yukimura-san —** Menciono Tenma mientras iban pasando las imágenes, siendo segundado por el pequeño defensa. Había varias tomas del joven del equipo de Hakuren, realizando su técnica de tiro, Panther Blizzard, invocando su avatar, o simplemente tirando o derrapando en el hielo del terreno.

— **Y están seguidas —** Siguió luego Kurama algo ya aburrido de ver a peli azul.

— **¿Por qué tantas de él Akane? —** Pregunto verdaderamente intrigada Midori, pues según su memoria el que predominaba en las fotos de la castaña era el capitán, mientras que este, por más que en su cabeza le dijera que no era algo de relevancia, presto más atención de la necesaria a la conversación. La joven con una sonrisa algo avergonzada hablo.

— **Es que tanto de mi salón como de otros, varias chicas cuando se enteraron de que Raimon iba a jugar contra Hakuren, me pidieron de favor que sacara buenas fotos de Yukimura-san —** Contesto de manera tranquila y pausada, Shindou por alguna razón sintió una extraña sensación de alivio, mientras que a los demás no les pareció fuera de lo común, después de todo en los equipos siempre ha jugadores que llamaban más la atención del público juvenil femenino **— Y como fueron bastantes chicas me asegure de tomas muchas para que escojan... —** Termino la frase seguida de un pequeño estornudo que cubrió con su mano, y por supuesto que no iba a agregar en la conversación que le parecían no solo fascinante si no hermosas las técnicas y manera de deslizarse por el campo del chico de obres bicolor.

— **Akane-san ¿también le pidieron fotos de Shindou-san? —** Esta vez fue el turno de Kariya preguntar, solo que con una sonrisa burlona, tanto Aoi como Midori dieron un pequeño sobresalto, después de todo su amiga aún tenía esa maña de acosadora con Shindou, y conociéndola, serian muchas más de las que tuviera Yukimura.

— **De echo sí, pero fueron muchas más chicas las que me pidieron de Shindou-san —** Respondió risueña, causándole un mini-infarto a sus dos amigas por la facilidad de con la que salió aquella mentira, ya que la joven se negaría rotundamente a darle sus preciadas fotos del capitán a otras chicas y por otra parte, otra nueva e inesperada sensación nació en el pianista que no sabría describir. ¿Satisfacción?

Un par de estornudos fueron opacados por la mano de la fotógrafa, a la vez que se abrazaba temblando un poco, hacia bastante frio y viento ya que aún estaban cerca del estadio, y aun no había llegado el tren que los transportaría, al parecer tenían un pequeño retraso. La joven era algo sensible al frio y desde medio partido había comenzado a estornudar, seguramente se resfriaría por la noche.

Algo cálido se posó sobre sus hombros a la vez que la rodeaba, cuando se dio cuenta, tenía una de las chaquetas de los chándales que usaban los jugadores, pero lo que le causo un fuerte sonrojo fue de ver quien se trataba, justo de tras de ella Shindou se alejaba un par de pasos luego de acercarse a darle la chaqueta. Quiso protestar y decir que se encontraba bien, pero el capitán fue más rápido.

— **Te vi estornudar también en el medio tiempo, podrías resfriaste —** Señalo, y al ver que la manager intentaba formular palabra, seguramente para insistir que estaba bien, agrego **— Yo estoy bien, aparte la camisa que tengo puesta es bastante abrigadora, así que tranquila —** Akane no pudo evitar fijarse en la camisa de mangas largas negra del joven, luego de un par de segundos aparto la vista avergonzada hacia el suelo y solo asintió.

— **Arigato...—** Susurro bajito, rezando a todo los dioses que conocía para que los demás tomaran su sonrojo como consecuencia del frio.

— _Hmm, que interesante…_ **—** Fue lo que pensó cierto peli rosa con una sonrisa y algo apartado del par de jóvenes, viendo la reacción avergonzada de la chica y la fingida indiferencia de su mejor amigo, porque aunque el otro lo negara, se conocían perfectamente, y aquel acto, era uno que el Shindou que conocía no aria por cualquiera.

Poco después llego el tren que los llevaría a la salida de aquel lugar, y si Akane venia de buen humor por las fotos que había conseguido, había multiplicado ese sentimiento de felicidad con la calidez y el dulce aroma que desprendía aquella simple prenda.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Eh de decir que de todos, este Drabble a sido mi favorito XD creo que en este hay un drástico acercamiento en ambos, pero creo que ya los que lean esto me han de odiar por poner cosas tan ligeras en los anteriores.**

 **Pues aquí ta pues :v más amorts entre ambos *CorazoncitoGay* Aparte quizás de ahora en adelante meta a Kirino un poquito XD ya saben, pa dales un empujoncito :U**

 **Bueno! Este también me quedo bastante largo, y no lo quiero hacer aún más así que me despido, ya saben, favs o Reviews serian de gran ayuda para esta serie :3 pls *OtroCorazoncitoMasGay*(?**

 **Ciao Ciao!**

 _ATT:Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	8. Chapter 8

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shindou se sentía con más energías de las usuales, simplemente aquel tiempo en que jugaba de aquel doloroso modo desapareció, podía mostrar al completo su habilidad y ganas de ganar cada partido que jugaba, y todo desde que aquel par entusiasta del futbol entraron al equipo.

Observaba a Tenma y Shinsuke practicar en el campo junto a la rivera de la ciudad, había llegado a ese lugar seguro de que los encontraría, pues siempre practicaban allí, aunque no espero encontrar a las tres managers también junto con ellos.

Les había ido a comentar de lo que se había enterado, los capitanes de algunos equipos con los que habían jugado y que estaban bajo el control de Fifth Sector dejaron de seguir a este, jugando de manera limpia y dando lo mejor de sí en lo partidos y entrenamientos.

Los tres jugadores quedaron hablando un buen rato, de todo lo que había sucedido en su lucha contra aquella organización, hasta que ambos novatos retomaron su juego entrenando entre ambos, no se les había podido unir, ya que no cargaba su uniforme, y le resultaba realmente muy incómodo jugar con las ropas que portaba siempre, así que simplemente opto por sentarse junto a las chicas y mirar el entrenamiento de ambos, aunque de vez en cuando les dictaba una que otra instrucción, como que no se distrajeran al momento de tratar de robar o que intentaran nuevamente alguna cosa.

Aoi y Midori hablaban entre ellas mientras que a su lado, Akane tomaba de vez en cuando algunas fotos, de los chicos o alguna otra cosa de alrededor, por lo que noto, no solo le gustaba tomar fotos de las jugadas, sino más bien a cada cosa que le parecía interesante.

— **Realmente, te gusta mucho la fotografía —** Murmuro sin querer aquel pensamiento, mirando disimuladamente a la joven, había estado obligándose a dejar de mirarla tan fijamente. Como no había más distancia de la necesaria entre ambos, Akane pudo oírlo, girando para enfrentar sus brillantes ojos lilas contra los profundos y penetrantes ojos de él.

— **Hmm —** Asintió rápidamente desviando la mirada hacia su regazo donde había dejado la cámara rosa.

— **Pensé que solo te gustaba tomar fotos de los partidos o entrenamiento —** Comento para continuar la conversación que sin querer empezó, aunque después de todo no estaba mal charlar con ella, estaban en el mismo club y la misma clase.

— **Al principio si fue asi —** Contesto la castaña tocando pero no legando a presionar los botones de su adorada cámara **— En primer año me empezó a gustar tomar fotos del club de futbol entrenando, pero luego comencé a tomarle fotos a cosas que me llamaban la atención o parecían bonitas —** La chica alzó la vista hacia el cielo despejado **— Siendo sincera soy bastante despistada y tiendo a olvidar todo, por eso me di cuenta que con las fotos podía recordar cualquier buen momento, cosa, lugar o detalle que enserio me gustaba, me hace sentir muy bien cuando las veo mucho tiempo después.**

Había sonreído de forma sincera a medida que hablaba, sus palabras salían fluidas y sin prisa, como si hubiera olvidado por completo de con quien hablaba, ya que comúnmente tartamudearía con solo pensar que le estaba dirigiendo la palabra al chico en el que siempre pensaba. Shindou había notado hace bastante que ella actuaba diferente cuando él le hablaba, con los demás chicos del club actuaba relajadamente, hablaba en su usual tono suave pero no se entrecortaba, incluso parecía tener a confianza para bromear y reír con ellos, pero cada que él le hablaba era muy distinto.

Bajaba la mirada o lo evitaba, sus conversaciones duraban poco y casi nunca era ella la que intentaba acercarse, llego a pensar que no le agradaba, pero que pudiera hablarle de esa forma lo relajo de sobremanera y lo alivio en cierto modo.

— **¡Ah! Lo siento, comencé a decir cosas sin importancia —** Exclamo dando un pequeño salto y volviendo bajar la mirada, él pensó que era la forma de poder evitar su mirada, mientras ella lo único que trataba era que no viera sus mejillas arder por su causa.

— _¿Por qué ella…?_ **—** Borro su sonrisa ante aquella reacción, algo irritado, quería poder hablar con ella de aquella forma, con su mirada radiante y sonrisa tranquila **—Y… ¿Por qué entraste al club? —** Soltó de imprevisto sorprendiendo un poco a la chica.

— **¿P-porque? —** Repitió con voz casi mecánica.

— **Sí, hay otros clubs en el que puedes usar tu cámara con más libertad, si te gusta tanto, en este club te limitas a los entrenamientos y partidos —** No supo cómo a conversación tomo aquel rumbo, de su hobbie a sus motivos para estar junto a ellos, si bien varias veces se había preguntado eso, no había sido manera de preguntar, a juzgar por el silencio de la muchacha, quizás no quería hablar de ello, o al menos no con él.

— **Bueno…yo…**

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que justo frente a ellos, un balón blanco y negro se fue acercando mientras giraba, fijaron su vista en él y segundos luego, la voz de Tenma los llamo pidiendo el balón, dejando su cámara a un lado, Akane se levantó y acerco al campo una vez tomado el balón, el par de novatos miraron con algo de curiosidad ya que no se los había lanzado con los brazos en cuanto lo tomo.

Ella dejo caer el balón y con una suave patada lo lanzo cerca de los chicos, no muy bien dirigida pero tampoco tan mala.

— **Ahh, ¡buen pase! —** Dijo Tenma luego de recibir el balón con el pecho, Akane le mando una sonrisa divertida junto con una leve risa.

— **Akane-san ¿ha jugado futbol? —** Shinsuke pregunto algo curioso mientras se acercaba a ella al igual que el joven castaño. La oji lila solo negó con la cabeza.

— **Tengo un balón en casa desde la primaria, después de unirme al club a veces me da por patearlo en el patio trasero y tratar de controlarla —** Cuenta con tranquilidad **— Aunque claro, no es haga gran cosa como ustedes jeje.**

— **Hmmm, deberías aprender Akane —** Menciono Midori tras ellos, mientras se acercaba y daba un leve empujón a la de trenzas.

— **No creo poder hacer mucho la verdad —** Decía sonriendo algo avergonzada, ya que había notada cierta insistente mirada rojiza sobre ella.

— **Nee Tenma ¿Qué tal si le ayudamos a prender lo básico? —** Comento emocionado el pequeño defensa sorprendiendo la chica, recibiendo un asentimiento entusiasta del mediocampista.

— **Arigato… —** Susurro ajito viendo que ya no podía retractarse a la oferta, a menos que quisiera desilusionar a ese par, además de que si bien no era buena en cuanto a deportes si le había entrado antes la idea de poder aprender.

Los tres habían comenzado a jugar con el balón en pases cortos y simples entre los tres, pasado un rato había aumentado bastante la distancia entre ellos y Akane no se le descontrolaba tanto, si bien como todo principiante le costó, según Tenma, Shinsuke y el mismo Shindou que no había podido dejar de mirarla en todo el rato.

Al final el tiempo se fue, y todos debieron retirarse a casa, cierta manager con una culposa sensación de alivio y cierto capitán aun con la espina de la curiosidad clavada en él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Okokokokok de aquí en adelante empieza el salseo XD o eso espero :v *ruega por que el anime siga sus planes***

 **Pude sacarle provecho a un cap de relleno del anime y eso no lo hace todo el mundo :v (? Si ven que no especifico en que momento pasa esa escena del anime es porque vale 30 soberanos pepinos porque era pura recapitulación XD**

 **Lol literal empecé este drable con la intención de que Akane simplemente jugara con la pelota con Shindou pero junto con el drabble que viene se me ocurrió algo muy chingon, es hora de que en vez de Aka apoyar al llorón sea al contrario :3**

 **Ok mucho spoiler :v si tienen inter ahí se ven *Le esta afectando mucho el estar viendo Pokemon y a James frases lokas*(? Y no, tranquilos no estoy borracha XD me despido espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ciao Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye B)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La lluvia torrencial caía sobre la ciudad Inazuma, parecía que el clima conocía a la perfección del estado de animo de cierta manager, que caminaba por las húmedas calles siendo empapada con lentitud, en sus brazos, abrazaba contra si el bolso negro especial para su cámara, siempre lo tenía en su casillero para casos de lluvia como aquel día, La mirada de la joven estaba fija en el asfalto y parecía completamente ida en sus pensamientos.

Aquel dia había asistido al entrenamiento como de costumbre, sin embargo desde que había vuelto del campo de la rivera hacía ya pasados tres días la pregunta echa por el chico de sus sueños no había podido dejar de atormentarla…

— _¿Porque entre al equipo?_ **—** Abrazo con más fuerza su cámara, hizo memoria a los días de inicio de clases, de inmediato recordó el incidente con Tsurugi y las fuertes bajas en el equipo, incluyendo a las Managers que lo había dejado, ¿Por eso lo había hecho? ¿Para ayudar en aquellos tiempos? **—** _No…_ **—** Sacudió la cabeza y detuvo sus pasos, dejando que gotas de lluvia resbalaran por su cara y mejillas **—** _Fue mucho antes…_

" _Ella caminaba con una visible y radiante sonrisa y con su cámara en mano por los pasillos del Raimon, estaba cursando su primer año de secundaria, a su alrededor el típico bullicio de los estudiantes a la hora de salida llegaba a sus oídos, pero ella no detenía su andar hasta su destino, el edificio que se encontraba tras la escuela, mas específicamente, la sede del club de futbol, delante y detrás de ella varios grupos de alumnos se dirigían a la misma dirección, pues ver los entrenamientos en el estadio del equipo siempre era de alguna manera entretenido._

 _La sonrisa de Akane al entrar y ver los entrenamientos jamás se borraba, al igual que de vez en cuando sus mejillas se encendían en un bonito y tenue sonrojo al tener a cierto chico castaño en la pantalla de su cámara, portando el uniforme del equipo B del Raimon con su característico tono blanco combinando con el amarillo._

— _Shin-sama siempre se ve genial…_ **—** _Pensaba mientras no dejaba de tomar foto tras foto de las jugadas del muchacho, a pesar de tener todo el Zoom que podía, las tomas aún quedaban algo alejadas. Estaba muy centrada en su labor, pero a pesar de todo el cuchicheo de un grupillo de alumnas cerca de ella logro despegarla de la cámara unos momentos._

— _ **Nee Nee, ¿No son geniales los del club de futbol?**_

— **¡** _ **En especial un par de los nuevos!**_

— _ **Si si, Shindou-kun y ese tal Kirino**_

— _**¿Y si nos unimos como Managers? Así podríamos hablarle mas seguido**_ **…**

— _**¡Si!**_

 _Los murmullos y uno que otro gritillo agudo eran muy bien disimulado por las demás voces de alumnos que hablaban entre sí, la castaña bajo lentamente su cámara, esta vez mirando con sus propios ojos a la cancha en dirección al castaño…_

— _ **Manager, eh…**_ **—** _Murmuro para sí perdiéndose en sus pensamientos el resto de tiempo que duro allí"_

Sus pies la habían llevado a un parque para niños cercano y sus ojo comenzaban a picar ante aquella escena que acababa de recordar, se sentó en uno de los columpios, poco importándole que la lluvia que había disminuido un poco aun la estuviera mojando, con pesar recordó el entrenamiento de aquel día importante, pues pronto se enfrentarían a la Genei Gakuen, entrenamiento donde Amagi al parecer había estado muy distraído e incluso el entrenador le dijo que se retirara del campo, no se dio cuenta si no hasta que levanto la mirada porque había estado perdida en la misma cuestión que hace poco.

Eso la había hecho sentir aun peor, se suponía que era su deber ayudar a los jugadores en todo lo posible, si bien fueran cosas personales eso afectaba su desempeño, y Akane siempre que podía y se lo permitían intentaba ayudar en aquellos casos, como la disputa entre los defensas Kirino y Kariya, o las dudas o inseguridades de cualquiera.

Pero no había podido si quiera actuar en esta ocasión por culpa de estar pensando en sí misma.

— **No debería haber entrado… —** Susurro para sí mientas una pequeña lagrima caía de su ojo, pensaba tan egoístamente que había entrado a ese club simplemente para estar cerca del chico a quien le tomaba innumerables fotos, pensó a Aoi y Midori, la peli azul sin duda era un ejemplo a seguir, podía ayudar cuando algún chico se lastimaba y lo trataba de inmediato, se llevaba bien con todos y cumplía con su trabajo estupendamente, Midori por mucho que diga que solo entro para ser la "Porrista Personal de Tenma" ayudaba con el trabajo, repartía las botellas y lo que se le encargara y más allá de eso se encargaba de dar ánimos a todos sin excepción, que aunque pareciera poca cosa, Akane pudo ver que si ayudaba.

Muy distintos de los motivos de ambas chicas para entrar a aquel club, el suyo rallaba en lo ridículo y descarado, porque incluso después de ver con sus propios ojos lo importante que era aquel deporte del que ella antes conocía tan poco, siguió junto a todos callada.

Sus gimoteos eran cada vez más audibles y su garganta se contraía dificultándole respirar a causa de intentar contener el llanto, miraba la lluvia frente a ella y las pequeñas gotas caer en un charco que se había formado, de un momento a otro dos pies entraron en su borrosa visión a causa del agua y las lágrimas y dejo de sentir la fría lluvia chocar contra ella, al momento el sonido de las gotas estamparse contra la tela impermeable de un paraguas llego a sus oídos, levantando la vista encontró a quien de verdad menos esperaba –Y necesitaba probablemente–

— **¿Por qué?...**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Dios x,D espero no me maten y si lo sé, este está más corto que los últimos que publique.**

 **Pero es que literal me salió 1000 palabras más largo de lo que planee así que lo siento mucho pero esto es una serie de Drabbles así que corte el capítulo :v**

 **El siguiente será más que zukulento ewe (? Pero no, todavía no hay nada muy "serio" entre ambos XD**

 **Hmmm, realmente no tengo más que decir, agradecería mucho un review, Fav o Follow (aunque no creo que a estas alturas lo lean más personas de las que ya lo hacen XD) Y disculpen si hay errores, ah y si no ven que agradezco a los reviews que eh recibido (espero :,v) es porque TODA la historia está escrita y ya lista para que no duren años sin poder leer 900 cutres palabras no mas :,D**

 **Eso es todo, Ciao Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye B)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— **¿Por qué? —** Escapo sin consentimiento de entre sus labios aquel susurro debido a la sorpresa, sus trensas estaban húmedas y su cabello probablemente era un desastre, sentía el frió del agua hasta los huesos y luchaba por no temblar, en aquel estado tan deplorable y con la piel pálida Shindou no pudo evitar en el momento que la vio acercarse y averiguar el porqué del estado tan deprimente de ella, cuando la vio a lo lejos se había dado cuenta de algo inusual, y es que le encantaba la sonrisa que brindaba día a día cuando llegaba a al club, muy por el contrario cuando vio la expresión desolada y sus ojos llorosos sintió que algo se apretujaba dentro de su pecho.

— **¿Yamana-san…? —** Inicio con voz suave, ante aquello, Akane logro reaccionar y soltar de repente su cámara dejándola en su regazo y estrujarse con cierta fuerza los ojos, en un esfuerzo inútil de ocultar que estaba llorando.

— **Shi...Shindou-san… que esta… porque usted… —** Trataba de sonar normalmente en incluso se esforzaba por fingir una sonrisa mientras trataba de quitar las gotas de agua de su rostro, tras unos segundos su voz se apagó y bajo la cabeza nuevamente ocultando su rostro con sus manos, siendo ya inútil todo intento por su parte, aunque aún reprimía con todas sus fuerzas los sollozos que querían salir con más fuerza, al ver que el chico de quería la miraba en aquel estado para su punto de vista patético.

Dio un pequeño saltito en su asiento, a sentir un leve toque sobre su cabeza, Shindou no sabía que hacer o que decir para calamar a la chica, sintiéndose culpable puesto que ella le había ayudado en los momentos que el necesitaba, solo atino a tratar de hacerle sentir bien en su presencia, puesto que percibió lo tensa que se colocó ante él, un buen rato paso, y el continuaba con su mano libre acariciando con suavidad el húmedo cabello de ella sin moverse de su sitio, a su alrededor la lluvia comenzaba a parar y al cabo que lo hizo, la chica alzo la vista más relajada solo que con los ojos y mejillas rojas, este atribuyo que por su llanto, aunque en realidad las mejillas rojas fueran por su causa.

— **¿Estas mejor? —** Pregunto suavemente, sin estar seguro de que hacer luego de que le contestara, vio como ella simplemente asintió y realmente quería peguntar el motivo de su llanto, sin embargo justo antes pensó bien, no era que compartieran una relación muy estrecha, es más jamás se declararon como amigos así que dudaba que se sintiera cómoda contándole algo a él, y de alguna manera aquello lo molestaba, y mucho. Con un suspiro largo y después de un rato de silencio, cerro el paraguas puesto que la lluvia había cesado en su totalidad dejando el ambiente húmedo del parque como residuo.

Camino un par de pasos y muy distinto a lo que Akane pensó, no se fue, solo ocupo el columpio que yacía junto a ella y mantuvo su mirada hacia el frente, Shindou decidió no decir palabra, esperaría a que ella quisiera hablarle, esperaba que ella entendiera la acción y si decidía no incluirlo, el aceptaba esa decisión, no paso mucho tiempo, antes que Akane decidiera tomar aire sonoramente y comenzar a hablar.

— **Yo… No… Yo no creo que merezca estar en el equipo —** Susurro bajito, sorprendiendo al pianista con la frase que de inmediato, giro a verla desconcertado **— Para ser sincera no creo ser de ayuda, cuando entre ni siquiera sabía nada de futbol y mi motivo… no tengo uno del que me enorgullezca por el que haya entrado, aun después de ver lo mucho que significa para todos ustedes yo… —** Nuevamente su voz se iba quebrando, a pesar de todo se había sentido tan a gusto, había podido conseguir la amistada de Aoi, Midori y la mayoría de jugadores **— Capitán, por eso yo… No pude contestar a su pregunta aquel día… —** Bajo nuevamente la cabeza.

— **No bajes la mirada por favor —** Akane contuvo la respiración ante la voz de él, sonaba tenso y algo tembloroso, cerró los ojos con miedo, intuía que estaba más que molesto con ella, cuando la realidad estaba por mucho, lejos de eso, Shindou estaba totalmente confundido, debido a que le había aterrado un poco la idea de ir a los entrenamientos y que la castaña no estuviera en la banca, tomando sus fotos y sonriendo a todos, en especial a el **—Es por mi culpa que estaba llorando… —** La pregunta que se hizo salió más bien como una afirmación.

— **No… Eso no es…**

— **Fue por la pregunta que te hice ese día —** Dijo con voz seria y expresión neutral sin poder mirarle a los ojos **—Que te pusiste pensar en eso, y de allí que estuvieras llorando —** Aclaro sin dejarla hablar, sintiéndose completamente culpable **— Akane… —** El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco y el del también, era la primera vez que se atrevía a llamarla así, sin embargo, salió simplemente por impulso o por el momento **— Seré sincero… Yo realmente no quiero que salgas del club por ningún motivo, y estoy seguro de que varios de los chicos piensan igual —** Se sentía algo nervioso e intranquilo, lo cual disimulaba muy bien.

— **Pero… —** Había quedado muda ante lo que decía el castaño, y aquello no fue más que un susurro que logro escapar.

— **No me importa —** Cerro los ojos, confundiendo a la pobre **— Ya no importa el porque te hayas unido, ya eres parte de nuestro club, una más de nuestros amigos y compañeros —** Se levantó haciendo sonar las cadenas que sostenían los columpios y extendió una de sus manos sonriéndole **— Soy el capitán, y aunque antes había dejado que varios miembros se fueran cuando quisieran, esta vez no pienso permitirlo, no aceptare que otro más quiera dejarnos —** La chica dudosa tomo su mano, mirando directo a sus ojos y perdiéndose como tantas otras veces, con un leve tirón de él se levantó tomando su cámara con su mano libre.

— **Shin…—** Mordió su labio reprendiéndose, casi lo llamaba por el apodo que le dio hace tanto **— Shindou-san… —** Completo en un susurro como antes, y tratando de contener el sonrojo, deslizo su mano separándola dejando en su piel una leve sensación de hormigueo **— Arigato… Hontoni arigato(*) —** Como pudo logro hacer una reverencia frente a él, levantándose con una sonrisa sutil pero lo suficiente para aliviar al chico, que ya extrañaba esa expresión en el rostro de la manager. Negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no había sido nada, y tragándose todas las ganar de tartamudear, Akane logro despedirse normalmente aunque algo rápido para dirigirse a su hogar, ya se hacía tarde.

El joven pianista imito la acción, y durante todo el trayecto a su hogar no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y la cálida sensación en la palma de su mano, tras sentir los dedos suaves y algo fríos de la joven contra sí.

Bueno, aquello comenzó a preocuparlo un poco, de alguna manera, no logro sacarse de la cabeza a la joven en lo que resto de su día.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Prometí zukulencia y doy diabetes, lo se soy mala (?**

 **Pero admitan que ah estado mejor que otros capítulos XDDD Ya tengo en mente que hacer para el siguiente y creo que estoy obligada a hacerlo (Estoy escribiendo una escena oculta o Drabble entre cada partido del Holy Road) pero el que estoy pensando para lo que sigue es bastante aburrido asta para mi escribirlo :,v**

 **Asi que no se, depende de lo que pase en lo que vea en el sig cap del anime, aunque no importa la verdad queda MUCHO mas de serie XD**

 **Solo quería rellenar esta parte :v (? Ah por cierto!**

 **(*) Hontoni Arigato: Es Mucha gracias en japonés para los que no lo sepan.**

 **Sin mucho mas con lo que alargarme, muchas gracias por leer de esta hermosa e infra valorada pareja y nos leemos en el otro cap…ah cierto! Reviews? QWQ?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye OwO_


	11. Chapter 11

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La ruedas de la camilla sonaban estridentes contra el frio suelo del hospital, las enfermeras hablaban en murmullos entre ellas mientras se alejaban y el medico era rodeado por varios de los jugadores del equipo, preocupados por su capitán.

Por su parte lo único que lograba pensar con claridad fue aquel momento que lo miro caer, su mirada ausente y el momento en que cerro los parpados, Akane en aquel momento no podía estar, más feliz ante la victoria da Raimon contra la Arakumo Gakuen, cuyo capitán Amemiya Taiyo había sido uno de los mejores jugadores con los que se habían enfrentado, el único que sus brillantes ojos lilas habían visto pasar al capitán y la defensa del equipo con tanta facilidad y velocidad.

Gracias a Shindou, Tsurugi y Tenma habían podido superar al equipo de Arakumo, invocando al final entre los tres sus espíritus guerreros unidos, más cuando se dio cuenta, Shindou había quedado estático de pie y de repente cayó al suelo desmallado, la pobre de la impresión y angustia casi dejo escapar de entre sus dedos su cámara y todo rastro de felicidad se esfumo de su rostro, cuando los demás comenzaron a rodearlo alarmados ella aún no había logrado procesar lo ocurrido y una sola cosa rodaba en su cabeza.

¿Por qué?

Aun en shok, no tuvo noción del viaje al hospital, ni cuando el chico había entrado al quirófano de emergencia, gracias a sus amigas, pudo regresar del mundo desordenado de sus pensamientos, y tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse a llorar allí enfrente de todos, abrazo fuertemente su cámara, como si de esto dependiera despertar de aquello y que todo hubiera sido no más que una pesadilla, una horrible y absurda pesadilla.

Y eso la había llevado a la situación actual, ella perdida y sin expresión, mirando al piso blanco y vacío del hospital mientras el médico le daba las noticias de la cirugía al entrenador, nunca en su corta vida sintió tanto alivio como cuando escucho pronunciar "La cirugía tuvo éxito" de la boca de aquel hombre, mas sin embargo al igual que todos, quedo tocada por lo siguiente, su recuperación iba a ser de mínimo 1 mes, las primeras semanas con su pierna derecha enyesada y prohibido levantarse de cama ni hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo en su pierna.

Y Obviamente sin jugar Futbol, sin participar en la final del torneo, sin poder completar la meta en la que junto con todos se había esforzado tanto, apretó aún más fuerte el aparato tratando de liberar al menos un poco de su impotencia.

Apenas si pudo contenerse cuando escucho las palabras de Tenma, inclinado en una reverencia y prácticamente rogándole al médico, por algo que ayudara al castaño a participar en tan importante partido, como era de esperar, era inútil todo esfuerzo, el tiempo era la única solución en esa ocasión y desafortunadamente, no tenían el tiempo necesario para la recuperación del joven.

Habiendo anunciado que era imposible que el pianista tuviera visitas ese día, todos fueron obligados a ir a sus respectivos hogares, no sin una increíble impotencia en cada uno y más en cierta castaña, quien apenas si pudo conciliar el sueño.

Los días siguientes fueron totalmente horribles, al menos para ella, ver a los chicos tratar de entrenar y mantenerse animados, el equipo desordenado y con la ausencia de su capitán, y aunque para la mayoría fue un alivio la vuelta del entrenador Endou y la asignación de Tenma a Capitán, para ella no tuvo ni la más mínima gracia. No tenía nada en contra del centrocampista, ni en lo más mínimo, sin embargo para ella el capitán no era nadie más si no el pianista, el "Dios de la Estrategia" el único que conseguía una armonía perfecta entre todos los jugadores del Raimon.

¿Pero quién era ella para diferir? Inclusive el mismo Shindou estaría de acuerdo en que Tenma fuera quien lo remplazara como capitán, como siempre, ella solo bajo la cabeza y asintió como estaba acostumbrada, por fin había llegado el día en que al joven la habían permitido tener visitas, y sin dudarlo, luego de clases solo ese día invento cualquier excusa y dejo de lado el entrenamiento, yendo directamente al hospital.

Apenas cuando la enfermera le entrego el típico pase de visitante y el número de habitación comenzó a sentir unos abrumadores nervios, pero aun así camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación indicada, miro el letrero con el nombre del chico y paro en seco frente a la puerta. Muerta de nervios y apretando con fuerza la correa de su mochila.

Había vendió en un impulso, y como consecuencia no tenía excusa alguna para su visita, solo estaba preocupada, pero no es que fuera una gran amiga del joven, de hecho la última vez que había hablado había pasado hace bastante, desde aquel día que la animo en un día lluvioso. Trago grueso recordando la ocasión y sonrojándose levemente, mas sacudió la cabeza alejando dichos pensamientos, no era momento para eso.

Toco suavemente la puerta, y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse la serena voz el chico le indico que pasara adelante.

— **P-Permiso…—** Con voz baja y lentamente abrió la puerta corrediza y de inmediato sintió la mirada rojiza del joven sobre ella, dio apenas un paso para entrar y volver a cerrar las puerta tras de sí, y… hasta ahí llego, no tenía idea de que decir o hacer en ese punto, alzo su mirada del suelo por primera vez para encontrar al joven en cama y con el yeso en su pierna sobresaliente de las sabanas.

— **Eres tu —** Sonrió el joven de forma amable y alegre al ver que se trataba de la joven de trenzas **— Me alegra que vinieras —** Dijo sinceramente, y noto como la chica bajaba la mirada al suelo y undia su cabeza en sus hombros, como si con tal acción pudiera desaparecer.

— **H-Hola —** Saludo en un débil susurro que apenas si logro oír desde donde se encontraba. La palabra "Adorable" no tardo en venirle a la mente al chico, y ella con paso lento se acercó un poco.

— **¿No se supone que hay entrenamiento ahora? —** Pregunto extrañado.

— **Ahh… etto… si, pero… —** Su voz se quebraba y tartamudeaba, sin poder inventar una buena excusa, y más porque un fuerte nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar con claridad, mordido su labio inferior y miro de nuevo disimuladamente el yeso en la pierna del chico, y las ganas de llorar que sintió cuando lo vio salir del quirófano en la camilla volvieron solo que triplicadas.

— **¿Akane?**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Se me está haciendo un mal habito de escribir muy largos estos Drabbles :,v aquí otro cap separado, Lo siento T.T!**

 **Como una compensación les digo que el siguiente capítulo será como uno doble, bastante largo, ni siquiera merece ser llamado Drabble sino One-shot :,V imaginen si dejaba todo eso pegado con esto, muero (?**

 **Ahora viene lo bueno XD estamos terminando el IE GO y empezamos prontito con el Chrono Stone… damas y caballeros eto se va a descontrola como dicen por ahí (?**

 **Luego de este espacio informativo con Mary (? Me despido, perdón si hay errores, fue FF lo juro (? Y espero lo hallan disfrutado…. Y no me maten XD**

 **¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Reviews? ¿Amenazas? Okno eso no plz XD**

 _ATT:Maria Violet. Bye Bye :9_


	12. Chapter 12

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— **¿Akane? —** La llamo algo inseguro, pues nunca le pidió permiso verdaderamente para llamarla por su nombre, y desde aquel día en que la vio llorando y la llamo así no se habían vuelto a hablar para su desgracia, sintió felicidad, pensando que la chica había faltado al entrenamiento para verlo, reprochándose pues como capitán, o bueno, ex-capitán no debería aprobar algo como aquello, pero no podían culparlo por querer ser algo egoísta.

Miro algo preocupado a la chica, pero se alertó muchísimo más cuando vio que sus hombros temblaban y apretaba las manos en puños, el sonido de un par de gotas chocar contra las sabanas de la cama lo despertó del trance, y vio los ojos aguados y las cristalinas lagrimas que se deslizaban por su cara.

— **Akane…—** Esta vez susurro **— ¿Qué sucede...? ¿Por qué lloras? —** Pregunto tomando su mano, que al instante deshizo el puño y se relajó, la fotógrafa pareció volver de donde quiera que hubiera estado en sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndose y limpiando con su mano libre bruscamente las lágrimas.

— **Gomene… Hontoni gomene(*) —** Decía una y otra vez, restregando el dorso de su mano en su cara, para sacar el líquido y cubrir al menos un poco su cara desecha. El pianista no entendia el motivo de su disculpas, ni muchos menos por qué lloraba, pero al igual que la otra vez, quería que se detuviera a toda costa, no le agradaba para nada verla llorar, por fin había admitido que le había tomado mucho cariño, quizás más del necesario a la joven, paso sus dedos suavemente por la mano de ella para terminar tomándola con firmeza para hacer que lo mirara en vano.

— **No llores por favor —** Pidió sutilmente con una diminuta sonrisa forzada, tratando de tranquilizarla, **— ¿Por qué lloras? —** La castaña había conseguido reprimir sus lágrimas, no podía creer que había terminado en esa situación pero ya no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

— **Porque… Es que… —** Gimoteo bajito **— No es justo… —** Por fin fue capaz de alzar la mirada **— Shindou-san… se esforzó tanto, para poder llegar hasta la final… junto con todos —** Paro unos segundos, pues le costaba hablar debido a estar aguantando las lágrimas **— Y simplemente… me pongo tan triste, pensando que Shin-sama no podrá jugar… —** Nuevamente el llanto le gano, Shindou por su parte no hallaba que decir, si bien el mismo se sentía mal, no sabía lo afectada que estaba la chica, perdido en sus pensamientos, ella dio un pequeño sobresalto **— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Yo no… je, ni siquiera tendría que decir cosas como esas ¿Verdad? —** Dijo tan rápidamente que se atoraba con las palabras, intento separar su mano de la de él, pero el chico se lo impido, entrelazando sus dedos, sorprendiéndola muchísimo.

Shindou no sabía cómo describir ese instante, se sentía… ¿Feliz? ¿Agradecido? El hecho de que se preocupara tanto por él, que siempre estuviera cuando el necesitaba de alguien, recordó los momentos anteriores cuando lo ayudo, como se preocupada tanto por todos los muchachos del Raimon, tratando de mitigar sus preocupaciones, si bien Midori los ayudaba con ánimos y Aoi con su gran esfuerzo y cuidados, Akane lo hacía con un apoyo un poco diferente, ayudando con las preocupaciones de todos, regalándole sonrisas tranquilizantes y reconfortándolos.

Jamás había conocido a alguien como ella, y le alegraba tanto haber tenido aquella oportunidad.

— **Gracias…—** El sonrió de una manera que Akane nunca había visto, ni en una de sus fotos mostraba aquella sonrisa, tampoco a sus amigos más cercanos, jamás había visto aquel gesto… Su corazón palpito con fuerza, ¿Era la única en ver aquella sonrisa? Un cierto ambiente comenzó a rodearlos, y los pequeños gimoteos de ella habían cesado por completo para poder escuchar no más que su acompasada respiración, que se agitaba levemente por el toque de el **— Pero por favor, no llores… Un motivo como ese no merece tus lágrimas —** Trataba de calmarla, uso un tono de voz tan… De no ser por qué estaba sosteniendo y sintiendo su mano salido contra la de ella, pensaría que todo eso no era más que otro de sus sueños, en los que su "Príncipe" le hablaba de manera dulce y preocupado por ella.

El parecía no tener intención de soltarla, y realmente no le desagradaba aquello, pasaron un par de minutos sin decir nada más, la castaña no podía levantar la mirada, pues juraba que si lo hacía moriría allí mismo de un paro cardíaco al ver a Shindou fijamente, el luego de notar que en ese tiempo se había tensado un poco, decidió habla tras un pausado suspiro.

— **Realmente también lo pensé… —** Dijo, dejándola algo descolocada, el pianista sonrió divertido y prosiguió **— "No es justo" y "Por qué justo a mí"... Cosas como esas me llegaron a la cabeza al despertar y ver que tenía esto —** Miro con tranquilidad su pierna **— Pero… ¿Sabes...? Está bien, después de poco lo acepte, siempre ocurren accidentes o lesiones, no estoy para nada preocupado por el partido, porque confió en los demás, yo sé que llevaran a cabo toda esta "Revolución" que llevábamos… No —** Paro por un momento, negando y retractando eso ultimo **— Queda mejor decir, que sé que ganaran, por que aman el Futbol, y quieren jugarlo sin tener que seguir ordenes ni reglas como las de Fifth Sector y aunque no pueda ayudarlos y seguirlos en el campo, lo haré desde aquí igualmente —** Termino de hablar aliviado, y esperando que la chica se sintiera mejor, no quería que se sintiera mal, y más por su culpa pues si llevaba bien la cuenta, las 2 veces que la había hecho llorar, él estaba relacionado y prácticamente, había sido su culpa.(**)

Había quedado impresionada ante eso, el confiaba en sus compañeros, no parecía preocupado, molesto o afligido, ni siquiera un poco triste como lo espero, está tranquilo como siempre, con el aire de serenidad que solo el portaba, noto que la miraba insistentemente, preguntándole con la mirada si estaba mejor, con lentitud soltó su mano, deslizando sus dedos con los de ella, en ese momento enrojeció un poco y asintió respondiendo a la pregunta muda.

— **Shin-sama yo… —** Hablo algo bajo y de repente hizo una rápida reverencia **— Lo siento, viene aquí para visitarlo y ver si estaba mejor… Y al final fui yo… —** Se interrumpió ella misma avergonzada, el negó con la cabeza tranquilizándola.

— **Eres una amiga que aprecio, no me gusta verte llorar para nada —** Le confeso **— Hoy también estabas llorando por mi causa —** Entristeció un poco ante su propia declaración **— Pero te lo prometo, no dejare que nadie, ni yo mismo te vuelva a hacer llorar —** Si Akane antes iba sentía que le daba un ataque al corazón, ahora aquello era un hecho, sentía su cara roja y su corazón a mil por hora.

— **S-Shin-sama —** No solo le había dicho que era alguien importante, si no que también le había hecho esa promesa, de que no dejaría que nadie la hiciese llorar nuevamente, Perdida entre todo el momento no había notado su pequeñísimo error al llamarlo de aquella manera. El joven ladeo un poco la cabeza haciéndole ver su confusión, tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y enseguida sus mejillas se volvieron de un vivo color carmesí, si de paso ya no lo estaban **— ¡A-Ah…! ¡Esto! ¡L-Lo… lo siento! No debí haber dicho eso, y-yo… —** Shindou se mordía disimuladamente el labio inferior, tratando de verdad de no reírse ante la imagen nerviosa y sonrojada de la chica, le gustaba verla así por alguna razón, se notaba tan tierna… No pudo aguantar mucho más y una muy sutil risa interrumpió los tartamudeos de la fotógrafa.

— **No te preocupes… Yo te llamo Akane, tú me puedes decir como quieras —** Sonrió sincero, interrumpiéndola nuevamente, de nuevo ella gustado silencio cohibida, y asintió, no podía creer en lo que había terminado aquella visita, pero realmente, aquella opresión en el pecho se había esfumado, se estrego los ojos, le ardían bastante y podía apostar que lucía horrible con los ojos hinchados y rojos, aunque Shindou no podía dejar de mirarla, sus pestañas aun húmedas y las mejillas rosas, sus ojos aun brillando por las lágrimas y algo rojizos.

Aparto la vista sonrojada, había estado mirándola tan fijamente pensando lo hermosa que se veía, vio cómo se restregaba los ojos, esta vez con delicadeza para no irritarlos mas, ninguno había sido consiente del silencio que se había formado por varios minutos, pero parecía no importar en lo más mínimo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, sin saber que era el uno de otro.

— **¡Ah! —** Una mínima exclamación por parte de la joven fue suficiente para que el volteara de inmediato, preguntándole con la mirada que ocurría, vio otra imagen que no se sacaría de la cabeza en días, Akane miraba preocupada a la ventana, el sol se ocultaba brindando sus últimos y cálidos rayos naranjo a toda la ciudad, su cara iluminada con esa suave luz, y más con su expresión, las lágrimas recién secadas y sus pestañas aun húmedas y brillantes, sobra decir que quedo embelesado **— Ya es tan tarde —** Murmuro con voz baja, hundiéndolo mas, esta vez rebobinando en su mente el sonido de su susurro y su voz.

— **¿Ya te debes ir? —** Logro articular con un esfuerzo que jamás creyó necesitar para hablar con alguien, la joven volteo a verlo apenada y asintió rápidamente.

— **Gomene…—** Murmuro de nuevo, sin saber ni ella misma de lo que se disculpaba, un muy muy sutil golpecito en su cabeza le obligo a mirarlo, Shindou le sonreía de vuelta devolviendo su brazo a su anterior puesto.

— **Deja de disculparte —** Regaño **— Gracias por haberme visitado, es muy aburrido estar aquí sin hacer nada —** Confeso seguido de un suspiro.

— **Lo…Visitare, otro día después de clases…**

— **No deberías saltarte los entrenamientos —** Recordó, aquello es lo que le diría a cualquiera del club, al ver que su amiga se tensaba un poco rió y prosiguió **— Pero bueno, sería una excepción, será mejor que guardemos el secreto —** Puso su dedo sobre sus labios, en señal de silencio, Akane se sorprendió un poco, pero riendo asintió, luego de despedirse muy lentamente, cortesía de ambos, la chica se fue pensando en todo ese rato, sonrojándose en todo el camino a casa e incrédula de todo lo que le dijo.

Por su parte Shindou quedo bastante pensativo… pero bueno, los debates mentales del pianista serán otra historia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **PFFF! 1700 palabras, ámenme madafakas :,v (? Okno XD pero prometí compensar de que el otro fuera una Faking Basura de lo corto, entiendan, era el principio de esta hermosura :U**

 **Si prestaron atención a lo último… adivinaran que tengo pensado para el siguiente capitulo 7u7 juejuejue**

 **Bueno antes que me olvide:**

 **(*)Gomene es Perdón o lo siento, y Hontoni gomene es enserio lo siento, o perdóname… algo así ustedes entienden :v (?**

 **(**) ¿Quién dice que las chicas solo lloran cuando les rompen el kokoro? X,D ok lose soy mala :,v**

 **Y Sha es todo, me voy shendo, espero que les guste, y perdón si hay errores.**

 **Reviews? :v o no publico mas (? CofCofMentiraCofCof**

 **PD: Lo siento! ayer no pude publicarlo x,D me acorde fue a la noche y se me fue el Internet justo cuando iba a hacerlo ._. maldigo mi suerte, pero aquí esta! XD**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	13. Chapter 13

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Estaba aturdido mirando el techo de su habitación en el hospital, allí recostado en la cama, afuera no había ni un ruido, solo el sepulcral silencio de la ya avanzada noche, no había conseguido conciliar el sueño pensando en cierta jovencita de trenzas.

No se sacaba de la mente su imagen, sus mejillas rojizas contrastando en su pálida piel, desde que se había ido no la había sacado de su pensar y ya se estaba asustando bastante.

Mas pasaba la noche, menos podía sacarla de su mente, se había convertido en alguien importante, muy importante para él. Inconscientemente, busco todas la explicaciones –Excusas- para esto, sin mucho éxito, ser una compañera de club no le valía, Aoi y Midori no estaban siempre en su cabeza, tampoco ninguno de los chicos… ante tal pensamiento le dio un ligero escalofrió, seguido de una muy desganada risa.

No se podía engañar, después de algunos encuentros con ella, había notado lo hermosa que era, lo mucho que le gustaba verla sonreír, sentir la lente de la cámara sobre el en los entrenamientos y partidos se había vuelto rutinario, y casi se extrañaba y molestaba un poco cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin ser el centro de su atención.

Dejo pasar todos esos simples pero confusos detalles, estaba muy ocupado intentando concentrarse en toda su situación de capitán del equipo que llevaba a cabo la "Revolución" casi se sentía extraño de no tener que jugar más, de no poder estar en el campo y que todo hubiera terminado para él, bueno, aun no, su equipo debía ganar la final, pero confiaba plenamente en ellos. Con todo ese tiempo y los pensamientos sobre el futbol fuera de su mente, la que lleno el espacio que este dejo fue la fotógrafa.

Sin darse cuenta, o más bien queriendo ignorar el hecho de que lo hacía a posta, comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que le gustaban de ella…

Su actitud dulce y tímida frente a él, pero amable y divertida con todos.

Las habilidades que poseía como fotógrafa, y lo mucho que se apasionaba por aquello.

Su disposición a ayudar a todos, siempre que lo necesitaran.

Como animaba a su modo a los chicos del club, y los buenos momentos que los hacía pasar.

Su voz, suave y calmada pero alegre.

Sus ojos lilas, poco comunes pero hermosos y brillantes.

El contrastes de estos contra su piel pálida, aporcelanada.

El largo de sus pestañas, y como brillaban las lágrimas que había retirado de sus mejillas…suaves.

Perdido en el hilo de sus pensamientos y habiendo perdido la cuenta, puso su brazo sobre su cara dejándola reposar allí por un largo rato, varios suspiros hondos y sonoros dejo escapar, ¿Qué le pasaba con ella?

Se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca, se sentía tan extraño cuando se alejaban, sentía un cosquilleo molesto cuando otro del club se acercaban demasiado o hablaban tan familiarmente con ella, otra extraña sensación al pensar que él no podía ser de aquella manera tan familiar con ella, la ternura pero a la vez la frustración de ver que ella actuaba tan distante y distinta frente a él. Pero la calidez al recordar todos los momentos en que ella lo ayudo y lo poco que él pudo hacer por ella.

Una promesa que no lleva muy bien, y una amistada que ni siquiera había confirmado.

Charlas tan cortas como para que no tuvieran algún significado para ella, pero que para él lo tenían tanto.

Akane ya no salía de su cabeza una vez empujado fuera todos los problemas del fútbol. Apretó los puños y mordió el interior de su labio algo frustrado luego de pensar en todo el revoltijo de emociones y sensaciones que se habían formado en él y apenas en esos momentos de paz se dio el tiempo de analizar. El sueño poco a poco se fue apoderando de él, y era normal, había entrado la madrugada con todo aquel meollo en sus pensamientos.

Solo una cosa termino susurrando a modo de pregunta, antes de dejase caer en brazos de Morfeo, inquieto y dudoso.

— **¿Me gusta Akane?**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Pffffff no saben cuan ansiosa estaba de que fuera turno de este para que lo publicara xD y si, esta nota la escribo actualmente por que aqui habia un mensaje que ya no tiene importancia sobre que iba a dividir a partir de aqui la historia, ¿Por que?**

 **Ya Empieza Chrono Stone! el siguient drabble ya termina empezamos con los viajes en el tiempo (? ¿por que? Me dio una pereza ver los ultimos caps del GO que no fue ni normal XD y si cuando dije que la historia estaba totalmente escrita la iba a dejar aquí, pero después de 1 semana publicando (3 capitulos) me pico el gusanillo de escribir por sus reviews, y me renovaron asi que actualmente sigo escribiendo, ya voy por el capi 20, debería estar en el 23 pero shhhh**

 **AHH! y perdon a mi unica lectora que espera con ansias x,D como publique el jueves me enrrede toda y juro que creí que ayer era Viernes y no Sábado TTmTT me comprare un puto calendario y me lo pegare en la frente**

 **Si mas que decir, me despido ahora... Ciao Ciao!**

 _ATT:Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,D_


	14. Chapter 14

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El timbre que anunciaba el final de clases sonó estridente en toda la institución, los alumnos del Raimon salían como de costumbre de sus clases, algunos listos para ir a casa y otros preparándose para sus actividades de club, como cierta manager que iba caminando pensativa hacia la cede de futbol.

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la tan emocionante final, el Raimon había conseguido vencer al equipo Dragon Link, el "arma secreta" de la verdadera persona detrás del Fifth Sector, y el emperador, Ishido Shuuji, resulto no ser otro que el ex jugador de inazuma Japan y amigo del entrenador Endo, Shuuya Goenji. Sucedieron tantas cosas en aquella final que un suspiro de cansancio y alivio siempre escapa de su garganta cuando la recuerda, sobretodo el susto que se llevó cunado vio a Shindou en el estadio y se enteró que había escapado del hospital aun con su pierna en mal estado.

Afortunadamente no le paso nada, solo que alargaron su reposo una semana más como "castigo", siempre que recordaba eso una risilla salía de su garganta, el pianista enserio odiaba estar en reposo.

Todo había estado muy tranquilo luego de que ganaran la final, la escuela Raimon había ganado bastante más popularidad, las cosas no cambiaban del día a la noche, pero con Hibiki Seigou como emperador, y Goenji trabajando con ellos estaban reformando a un ritmo bastante rápido la organización, aparte de restaurar los Clubs que habían sido cerrados en algunas escuelas y reparar de alguna manera los daños causados previamente, aparte de varios programas deportivos, donde se les enseñaba a niños más pequeños de primaria a jugar, y en escuelas pequeñas en todo el país generar un club para que pudieran jugar, aparte de todos los equipos necesarios, se estaba haciendo una gran reforma a nivel nacional en las escuelas junto con las nuevas normas.

Akane estaba impresionada de la magnitud de toda aquella Revolución que llevaron a cabo, y miraba a los jugadores bastante felices, en especial al nuevo capitán Tenma, que según recordaba, hace un par de semanas había ido a Okinawa, como parte del programa deportivo para enseñar futbol a chicos de primaria.

— **Al final si salió todo muy bien, Tenma-kun —** Murmura para sí sonriendo y recordando el mantra del chico castaño, mientras seguía con su camino, casi llegando ya a la cede, miro a Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Kariya y Hikaru llegar acompañados por Shinou y Kirino al parecer conversando, por otro lado venían Aoi y Midori y por otro el grupo de 3ro. Parecía que iba a ser otro dia normal en el club. Aunque se equivocaba.

Iba pasando por los jardines, ese era su camino favorito hacia el club, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras hacia el edificio, de repente un ligero brillo se hizo presente frente a ella, y un chico de cabello café claro y ojos violetas apareció de la nada misma, con mirada inexpresiva y un traje bastante extraño, dio un brinco de sorpresa, y dio un par de pasos atrás por la mirada tan… fría, que tenía el joven.

— **En posición —** Hablo y algo parecido a un comunicador parpadeo con una luz verde en su mejilla, haciendo un extraño sonido mecánico.

— **¿He? —** La chica parpadeo confundida, en un segundo algo parecido a un balón de futbol se creó en su mano, y en vez de las clásicas marcas negras tenia colores en distintos puntos.

— **Recibido —** Con voz seca hablo y a luz verde se apagó, paso su mano por el balón y este se ilumino en una luz roja extremadamente brillante, Akane trato de frotarse los ojos y ver si lo que estaba pasando frente a ella era realmente real, y no alguna clase de alucinación, dejo caer el balón sobre su pie y una voz robótica se escuchó provenir de este.

—" _Modo Viaje en el tiempo"_ **—** Y en el segundo siguiente un tiro con bastante potencia se dirigió rápidamente a ella, de la impresión, dio un salto hacia un lado como reflejo para esquivarlo, cayendo al suelo con su cámara saliendo disparada lejos de allí.

Un grito escapo de su garganta, y con rapidez se levantó para correr lejos de allí casi por instinto, escucho un bufido de molestia y antes de poder orientarse bien estaba en el suelo nuevamente, esta vez con el sujeto de frente y lo suficientemente cerca para no fallar un segundo tiro.

— **E-Espera… Que… ¿Quién eres? … ¿Por qué…? —** Sus balbuceos apenas si se comprendían y su corazón iba más rápido que nunca.

— **Silencio —** Fue callada abruptamente, estaba tan estupefacta que no se dio cuenta que al correr se había ido acercando al camino que tomaban los chicos para ir a la cede, en cuento vieron aquella extraña escena, no dudaron en correr hacia la joven.

— **¡Akane/-san! —** Fue el llamado conjunto, entre Shindou, Kirino y Shinsuke, los primeros colocándose entre el sujeto y ella el siguiente arrodillándose preguntándole si estaba bien.

— **Akane-san ¿Esta bien? —** Hikaru también se notaba preocupado mientras que los demás solo miraban al chico con caras poco agradables, la luz verde en su comunicador se encendió nuevamente con aquel sonido extraño.

— **Recibido —** Asintió y segundos después 6 personas más con el mismo uniforme y aquellos extraños aparatos y balones aparecieron de la misma manera.

— **¿Qué….?** **—** Antes de poder decir nada, se escuchó a unísono aquel comando de viaje en el tiempo y un balón fue disparado a cada uno rodeándolos en una intensa luz roja.

Ella segada, cerró los ojos fuertemente y trato de extender una de sus manos donde antes estaban Shindou y Kirino, pero era tarde…

No había nada frente a ella…

— **¡Shin-sama!**

Y luego solo silencio…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Señoras! Empieza lo que yo quería! XD por fin esta temporada, se nota mucho que es mi favorita? no? Que bueno XD**

 **No se por qué me gusta tanto si a aquellas alturas se había puesto demasiado "Fantasia" y sinceramente ya no parecía un anime, pero dios! Sencillamente lo de los viajes en el tiempo es algo que amo *w* (CofCof YAFey CofCof) los escenarios, la historia y la música de Chrono Stone es demasiado brutal, sin hablar de la historia…**

 **Ok ya, mucho fangirleo :v pero no tenía mucho que decir aquí XD solo espero que les guste mucho cómo va la historia, y un pequeñito Spoiler, quiero meter más a Kariya en el asunto, espero que el anime me siga la corriente con el (? Porque con Kirino y Tsurugui sé que lo hará ewe**

 **Sin mucho más que decir, Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	15. Chapter 15

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y casi de inmediato noto un ligero dolor de cabeza, levanto la cabeza de sus brazos y miro alrededor, era su salón de clases.

Akane miro confundida a los lados ¿Se había dormido? No había nadie más que ella en el salón, consulto la hora en el reloj de pared y vio que ya hacía pocos minutos había sonado el timbre para dar la salida y fin a las clases.

— **Que extraño… —** Murmuro para sí, nunca dormía en clases, por más aburrida que fuera la lección, y no recordaba mucho de esta, seguramente había estado dormitando en toda la hora, se encogió de hombros y tomo sus cosas, dispuesta a irse…

Paro en seco un momento… ¿Dónde tenía que ir? Trato de hacer memoria.

…

Nada, no le venía nada a la mente, no entendía el por qué ese sentimiento de tener algo que hacer, pero no le dio mucha más importancia, salió a los pasillos donde aún había alumnos caminando hacías sus respectivos clubs y alguno otros saliendo para ir a sus casas.

— _Hmm…. ¿Debería pensar en entrar a algún club?_ **—** Ya estaba en segundo, y durante todo su primer año y un poco del que estaba cursando había pensado en algún club que fuera adecuado para ella, sin embargo no se le ocurría ninguno.

Iba por uno de los pasillos de la planta principal, cuando de repente escucho que le llamaban y sin pensar mucho giro encontrándose con un joven castaño de ojos azules grisáceos que se miraba bastante angustiado por alguna razón, vestía el uniforme del Raimon pero no lo había visto antes, así que supuso que era de otro curso.

— **¡Akane-san! —** Cuando el joven llego donde ella paro un momento a recuperar el aliento puesto que había corrido para alcanzarla **— Akane-san ¿Qué sucede, por que todos en el club dicen que no saben nada del equipo? Actúan como si nunca hubieran sido miembros, si es una broma no es nada graciosa —** Tenma había hablado ya con la mayoría de los jóvenes del equipo y todos salían con la misma respuesta , no estaban involucrados con ningún club de futbol ni nada parecido, la castaña parpadeo un par de veces ladeando la cabeza, ¿De qué hablaba aquel chico? Y mejor pregunta ¿Lo conocía de algo?

— **E-Esto, disculpa pero… ¿Nos conocemos de algo? —** Pregunto algo temerosa, no sería la primera vez que olvidaba a alguna persona después de mucho tiempo de no verla.

— **¿Eh? Pero si soy Tenma, del club de fútbol, donde eres manager —** Aseguro el joven, al ver a la joven se le ocurrió que quizás preguntándole le diría que si era una broma –muy mala a su gusto- de todos los jugadores, sin embargo la chica tampoco parecían entender de qué demonios hablaba.

— **¿Club… de fútbol? —** Repitió dudosa, no recordaba que hubiera un club así en el Raimon **— Perdona, pero seguro me confundes con alguien mas —** Sonrió levemente **— No estoy inscrita en ningún club, y no recuerdo que aquí en Raimon hubiera un club de futbol o algo parecido —** La cara de impresión de Tenma no dejaba su rostro ¿También la chica? ¿Qué demonios había pasado con todos en el tiempo que estuvo en Okinawa? **— Perdona, debo irme yendo —** Hizo una reverencia para despedirse y retomar su camino, eso había sido extraño, mas no le dio mucha más importancia, continuo por el pasillo para llegar a la salida pero un melodía la detuvo.

Estaba en la planta principal, donde estaban la mayoría de las salas de clubs, y aquel bellísimo sonido provenía de una de estas, más precisamente el aula de música. Las notas de un piano consiguieron detener sus pasos y embelesarla casi al instante, sus pasos la llevaron a donde pudiera escuchar mejor el sonido, y con el paso de la melodía había podido reconocerla, después de todo con el tiempo libre que tenía, vagaba por internet y en su mayoría se dedicaba a escuchar música de toda clase, y las melodías de piano de Yiruma(*) la habían atrapado bastante.

Las notas sonaban tan claras y fluidas, como si el mejor de los profesionales estuviera sentado frente a las teclas, se recostó de la pared junto a la puerta y disfrutó calmadamente hasta que la melodía de Moonlight llego a su fin. Permaneció allí parada aunque ya no se escuchaba el sonido de la música, por si quien fuera que estuviera tocando decidiera seguir con otra pieza, sin embargo a los minutos de silencio, solo siguió el sonido de la puerta corrediza y el de los pasos del estudiante que había producido tan bella melodía.

Shindou salía de la sala, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, al dar tan solo unos pasos noto la presencia d la joven recostada en la pared, y al mismo tiempo se le quedaba mirando fijamente, igual que el a ella.

Se sintió algo extraño al mantener aquel contacto visual, ambos se reconocían, pues estaban en la misma aula, sin embargo no interactuaban para nada, por lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba aquel casi nulo sentimiento de incomodidad y nerviosismo, uno segundos bastantes subreales para ambos pasaron, y terminaron con el fin de su conexión de miradas, cuando el pianista siguió su camino pasando de largo a la chica.

Akane tras tomar un par de minutos que no creyó necesitar para recomponerse, salió del instituto de vuelta a casa, preguntándose que era aquel sentimiento tan familiar y cómodo que sintió en ese cortó periodo de tiempo.

Por su parte Shindou tenía viva en su mente la imagen de aquella chica, al verla voltear a verlo sintió un nerviosismo que nunca antes había sentido y tras pasar de largo de ella, aun sentía su cuerpo estar tenso, al salir de la institución, y recordar los brillantes ojos lilas, su expresión relajada y curiosa junto con todo en ella, no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas arder.

No siempre tienes esa clase de momentos con la persona que más piensas…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **En mi universo perfecto, en uno de esos mundos paralelos Shin es el que acosa a Aka y no viceversa :v déjenme soñar (? Capitulo ligero porque realmente no sabía que más escribir XD y bueno…**

 **(*) Desde que CrimsonQueenAbyss menciono una de las canciones de Yiruma en su fic me engancho a sus canciones X,D recomiendo escuchar Moonlight mientras leen uwu**

 **Como me mandan a dormir me despido rápido XD les gusto?** **Dejen Review porfissss**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye BYe :3_


	16. Chapter 16

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bastantes cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, si se basaba en las palabras de Tenma, se suponía que ninguno recordaba nada acerca del club de futbol, pero gracias a Fey, un chico de cabello verde agua y ojos del mismo color proveniente del futuro, él y Tenma habían reparados las interrupciones hechas por el equipo Protocolo Omega, no obstante aún faltaba un miembro del equipo que no estaba de regreso, Tsurugi, pero no mucho después Tenma, junto con Shinsuke, Shindou y el hermano del delantero, Yuuichi, habían corregido la interrupción y vuelto todo a la normalidad, y ahora estaban todo el equipo, preparándose para el viaje que harían a 1 mes en el pasado de su fecha actual, para corregir la interrupción de El Dorado que había prohibido el futbol, el partido entre Japon y Estados Unidos.

Habían escuchado la explicación del doctor Arno, el inventor de la teoría de múltiples líneas temporales y la máquina del tiempo, quien les explico su famosa teoría a todos y tratando de que entendieran un poco mejor la situación por la que cruzaban.

Cabe decir que solo algunos consiguieron captar un poco de lo que hablaba, y más de la mitad del resto no entendió ni una palabra, por su parte, Akane estaba más que emocionada y con su cámara en mano, esperando a que Wonderbot, un robot con forma de oso color celeste parlante, preparara todo en la caravana inazuma/ máquina del tiempo.

Pfff, definitivamente para una persona que no amara la ciencia ficción, todo eso sería un rollo, sin embargo ella estaba más que encantada con la situación… salvo que hubiera gente que quería deshacerse del futbol por supuesto.

— **Hmmmm…. —** Había algunos jugadores que hablaban entre si se escuchaba unos cuantos murmullos, pero aun así el sonido pensativo del pequeño portero pudo ser notado por su mejor amigo.

— **¿Sucede algo Shinsuke? —** Pregunto Tenma sentado a su lado, extrañado por la pose del pequeño.

— **Hmmm… ¡Ahhhh! ¡No consigo entenderlo! Todo lo de los mundos paralelos, las líneas de tiempo, y las… las…—** Trataba de recordar lo dicho por Fey y el doctor, sin embargo era mucho.

— **¿Interrupciones? —** Completo Akane al haberlo escuchado.

— **¡Eso! —** Asintió.

— **Todo esto es de locos —** Expreso Nishiki sentado justo atrás de Akane, junto con Kirino y Shindou.

— **No te esfuerces demasiado en tratar de entender, tu pequeño cerebro no es capaz de soportar tanto —** Suspiro Midori con aires de gracia.

— **¡¿Ahh!? Y me vas a decir que tu si comprendiste —** Contraataco el moreno, dándole ganas a la pelirroja de proporcionarle su golpe diario cortesía suya.

— **Moo, pero si es bastante sencillo —** Interrumpió Akane en su pelea buscando frenarla, aunque en el fondo le divertían mucho las discusiones de su amiga con el centrocampista.

— **Akane-san, ¿Es fanática de la ciencia ficción, no? Por eso le es tan fácil a usted comprender —** Suspiro un poco decepcionado Shinsuke.

— **Bueno si, pero tampoco es muy complicado, todo depende de cómo te lo cuenten.**

— **Entonces por qué no trastos de explicarlo de nuevo, la verdad es que tampoco es que yo comprendiera mucho —** Detrás de las managers hablo Kirino.

— **¿Podrirás, Akane-san? —** Pidió Aoi sonriente, en aquel momento Shinsike y Tenma la miraban desde los asientos de la hilera de al lado ansiosos y atrás, están el dúo de centrocampistas y el defensa, interesados en la conversación.

— **Bueno, hmm, por donde empezar —** Pensó un poco **— Bueno, el cómo se forman distintos mundos paralelos con sus propias líneas temporales, El Dorado busca crear una línea temporal donde jamás hubiera habido rastro del futbol, y para eso está causando interrupciones a lo largo de la historia —** Tomo un respiro y sonrió preocupada de su explicación **— Ese es el echo principal que debemos saber.**

— **Sí, pero eso de las interrupciones no acabe de entenderlo —** Nishiki se ruso de brazos tratando de prestar la máxima atención posible a aquel repaso.

— **Bueno —** Akane se subió de rodillas a su asiento apoyando los brazos del respaldo para poder explicarle más específicamente a Nishiki **— Las interrupciones la hicieron los jugadores de ese equipo, al evitar hechos importantes, o por el contrario crear situaciones que jamás se dieron, como en el caso de este partido violento —** Dio como ejemplo la interrupción a la cual se dirigían a detener.

— **Como cuando evitaron el accidente de tubo Tsurugi-san —** Menciono el pianista exaltando a la joven, ya que no había notado que también estaba participe en aquel repaso.

— **S-Si —** Asintió **— Bueno, dada a esa interrupción Yuuichi-san pudo seguir jugando futbol junto a Tsurugi-kun, separando así la línea temporal original y la de un mundo paralelo, imaginen que es algo parecido a cuando una línea se divide en dos —** Trato de tomar el ejemplo gráfico que les había mostrado el Profesor Arno **— Pero, de este no solo pudo salir 1 solo mundo paralelo, pudieron haber existido muchos más mundos paralelos con distintos acontecimientos —** Paro abruptamente **— Pero bu-bueno, eso sí es un poco más complicado y no quiero confundirlos más —** Rio algo nerviosa.

— **Entonces, también pudo haber existido una línea de tiempo en que Fuera Tsurugi quien fuera a aquel intercambio y no su hermano ¿verdad? —** Comento Tenma, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la castaña.

— **Aunque, no importa cuántos mundos paralelos, se creen de una interrupción, todos gradualmente volverán a ser 1 mismo mientras se van dando sus acontecimientos ¿No? —** Siendo quien si había comprendido bien al profesor miro expectante a la de ojos lilas quien rápidamente asintió.

— **Es por eso que el profesor dio el ejemplo de cuando tiras la cuerda de una guitarra —** Recordó **— Mientras esta en movimiento en lugar de parecer solo 1 cuerda, parecen varias, pero a medida que se detiene vuelve a ser solo una, el objetivo de El Dorado es que cuando todo vuelva a ser solo 1 línea temporal, en esta no halla rastro del Futbol y para esto llevan a cabo la interrupciones en la historia.**

— **hmm, ya comprendo —** Hablo Shinsuke ya menos perdido que al inicio.

— **Nosotros vamos al viajar en el tiempo, con nuestro viaje también se están creando varios otros mundos paralelos en consecuencia, y si no evitamos con éxito esta interrupción que prohibió el futbol, gradualmente desaparecerá la línea de tiempo en que esta no existe, y el tiempo en que está prohibido ser la nueva realidad para nosotros. —** Concluyo con un suspiro.

— **Hmmmm —** Ryoma estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados y porte serio, al parecer meditando las palabras de la chica **— Nop, no me entro nada —** Rio descaradamente haciendo a la pobre joven casi caer de su asiento.

— **Eres un imbécil Ryoma —** Midori también se había colocado de rodillas en su asiento para intentar alcanzar a Nishiki y darle el merecido golpe.

— **Moo, y eso que trate de dejarlo lo más sencillo y no extenderme mucho mas —** Había inflado las mejillas y estaba haciendo pucheros reprochando al jugador, bajo las risas de todos los demás que habían estado escuchando, entre toda su plática había llegado el momento de irse, la caravana se elevo y fue directo a su destino.

En un momento, en las ventanas del veiculo no se miraba nada de lo anterior y había pasado a ser un gran túnel, pareciendo que se habían metido de lleno en un gran arcoíris.

— **¡Waaa! —** Akane al notar esto quedo pegada a la ventana de su asiento.

— **Estamos pasando por el agujero e gusano, para llegar al pasado —** Fey quien antes estaba ayudando a Wonderbot a preparar todo el viaje ahora iba de regreso a su asiento.

— **En mi vida nunca creí tener la oportunidad de conocer a un profesor de futuro, ¡Y no solo eso, pasar por un agujero de gusano y viajar al pasado! —** Se deslizo a su asiento sin poder despegar la mirada de su ventana **— Estoy en un sueño —** Chillo emocionada.

— **Te gusta mucho en verdad todo esto —** Comento el peli rosa con gracia.

— **¡Claro! —** Akane volvió a mirar hacia atrás **— Quien puede resistirse a todo lo fantástico e ilógico —** Comentó siguiéndole el juego y comenzando a reír con el peli rosa.

— **Y confuso —** Menciono Midori con algo de migraña.

— **No para mí —** le saco la lengua a su amiga "presumiendo" y molestándola levemente, todos sus juegos fueron acallados con el anuncio de que pronto saldrían del agujero de gusano en su destino.

Shindou en todo el rato no había podido de dejar de mirarla, cuando estaba hablando tan feliz sobre todo aquello, se notaba que la ficción era algo que le encantaba y apasionaba a la chica, tenía la misma mirada que cuando le pregunto acerca de su hobby de la fotografía, y le parecía completamente admirable todo el conocimiento que poseía aparte de que les seria de bastante ayuda en aquellos momentos.

Nuevamente su mente fue divagando en pensamientos relacionados con la chica, lo que lo llevo a aquella pregunta que lo había rondado en los últimos 3 meses desde que acabo el Holy Road…

Sintió las mejillas calentarse levemente y bajo la mirada esperando que nadie lo notara…

Lastima…

A cierto peli rosa no se le escapo este detalle

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Este está muy largo XD pfff, me emocione con lo de la teoría de los múltiples tiempos y casi no fue shindaka, pero así no se acaba tan rápido (?**

 **Aparte que según recuerdo, cuando dejan de hacer los viajes para buscar los Mixi-Max no poder hacer mucho más con estas escenas, jodida historia enganchante :v buscare momentos en que Shindou este con poca compañía para meter akane e.e**

 **Pero bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo y pido a cualquier alma piadosa un review para esta escritora plz ywy**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	17. Chapter 17

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tras haber intentado borrar la interrupción del Partido entre Japon y Estados Unidos y fallar, además de que todos los jugadores salvo los portadores de Avatares fueron despojados de sus sentimientos hacia el futbol, los chicos se enfrentaban a la situación, debían entrenar, sin embargo el fútbol estaba prohibido por ley.

Con la ayuda de Goenji todo pudieron ir al God Eden, en las anteriores instalaciones del Fifth Sector, donde consiguieron entrenar y gracias a Shuu, estar un paso más cerca de obtener el Avatar Armed(*) Que en el caso de Tenma por fin logro dominarla por cuenta propia, y no apoyado por el fenómeno de resonancia con los múltiples universos.

Habían vuelto a la secundara con la noticia de que demolerían el edificio fútbol por las nuevas leyes y seria renovado como un espacio para los equipos de béisbol y baloncesto. Decidieron ir al futuro, en busca del cuaderno que según, contenía el secreto para formar al equipo más poderoso de la historia, y que estaba escrito en un código indescifrable por el legendario "Maestro D" el mejor en cuanto a información sobre el fútbol se trataba, según las palabras de Wandaba(**).

Tras la misión de introducirse en el museo de fútbol, 200 años en el futuro, de donde venía Fey, escaparon rápidamente en la caravana de vuelta a su tiempo, no sin el corazón aun acerado por todo lo ocurrido dentro del lugar.

Akane y las demás se habían quedado en la caravana junto con Wandaba, quien era encargado de hackear el sistema de seguridad, pero aun así estaban al tanto de los movimientos de los chicos al igual que el oso celeste.

— **¿Están seguros que están bien? —** Pregunto por enésima vez Aoi, después de todo, no siempre vas al futuro a literalmente robar un objeto en exhibición de un museo.

— **Aoi cálmate, estamos perfectamente —** Repitió con pesadez Tenma mientras la caravana cruzaba por el agujero de gusano, aun faltaba un poco para que salieran y estuviera de vuelta en el pasado.

— **Hmp, no lo haré, teniendo en cuenta que casi los matan unos robots —** Regaño como toda madre enojada.

— **Eso sería exagerar un poco —** Contesto se unió Fey para alivio del castaño **— A los mas que llegarían, seria capturarnos y llevarnos con El Dorado.**

— **Bueno tampoco es que eso fuera mucho mejor ¿O sí? —** Esta vez fue Midori.

— **Ustedes se preocupan demasiado por todo —** Exclamo Nishiki relajado, logrando que Akane girara a ver hacia atrás desde su asiento.

— **Moo, por supuesto que sí, si no los cuidamos nosotras quien evitara todo el tiempo que se sobre esfuercen entrenando y que hagan cada cuanta locura —** Regaño también la oji lila, solo que de una forma más amistosa a diferencia de la manera maternal en la que la hizo Aoi. Shinsou trataba de mantenerse ajeno, puesto que cada que escuchaba reír y miraba sonreír a la castaña, se sentía ansioso y sobre exaltado, aquello no era nada típico en él, y no podía darse el lujo de aquello en toda aquella situación con El Dorado, más sin embargo, no podía evitar mirarla por el rabillo del ojo cada tanto, mientras ella estaba distraída con el resto conversando, en su tarea, había salido por fin del agujero de gusano, siendo como llegada los departamentos donde vivía Tenma y que eran administrados por Aki.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Habían estado discutiendo en la habitación de Tenma sobre a libreta y una manera de descifrarla. Mas sin embargo no consiguieron llegara a nada, hasta que Haruna y Aki entraron en la habitación y les contaron el pasado de esa libreta, y que fue escrita por el mismísimo abuelo del entrenador Endou. Habían bajado al patio, con el objetivo de ir en la caravana al pasado, en el lugar donde se encontraba Endou Daisuke, se pusieron a pensar en el Artefacto que iban a Necesitar cuando Tsurugi menciono que la libreta fuera el mismo artefacto.

— **Ara… Creo que le deje sin querer en el cuarto de Tenma —** Menciono Aki, antes que nadie dijera nada, Akane se ofreció a traerla.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del cuarto del joven, cuando atrás de ella escucho a alguien llamándola.

— **¿Akane?**

— **¿Hmm? ¿Shin-sama? —** Se detuvo antes de girar la perilla de la puerta, pregunto con la mirada si necesitaba algo.

— **Es que… Midori-san dijo que quizás no encontrarías la habitación correcta —** Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, obligando a la muchacha a poner todo su esfuerzo en no sonrojarse.

— **Moo, no soy tan despistada —** Se cruzó de brazos indignada con el comentario de su amiga, aunque después de pensarlo detenidamente, si le pidió justamente a Shindou que fuera por ella, seguro solo era un intento de hacerle pasar un rato incomodo, pff, no le daría el gusto, por más que le gustara que Shindou estuviera cerca de ella y a solas. Entro a la habitación del capitán seguida del castaño.

— **Hmmm… Ah, Aquí esta —** Dijo luego de echar una rápida ojeada por encima del lugar y ver la libreta en el escritorio, se dirigió a tomarla y dio un giro dispuesta a salir, encontrándose con Shindou mirándola de una forma insistente pero algo distraída, y fue como si no hubiera notado que se habían quedado un momento mirándose el uno al otro fijamente en silencio, sin saber cómo manejar bien la situación, abrazo fuerte contra su pecho la libreta y decidió solo caminar para pasar junto a él y salir en silencio nuevamente.

Al darse cuenta, el pianista miro al suelo algo avergonzado, pero un sonido que no logro descifrar al instante se escuchó tras la puerta, la chica paro sus pasos y medio segundo después, la puerta se abrió de golpe y el perro de Tenma, Sasuke, entro extrañamente animado, considerando que siempre lo había visto echado o durmiendo, Akane, que no lo había visto antes, dio un brinco de sorpresa, dio un leve grito y quejido cuando sin razón aparente, el pero dio un salto hacia ella ladrando haciéndola tropezar con sus pies al querer retroceder.

El jugador quiso reaccionar rápido y tratar de ayudarla a no caer, y como consecuencia, perder la estabilidad también. Ambos cerraron los ojos hasta que el momento del impacto pasara, Akane sintió el golpe al caer, y Shindou igualmente, mas sin embargo, su cabeza aterrizo en otro lugar más ¿Suave?

Momentos después, ambos abrieron los ojos mirándose entre sí, sonrojándose fuertemente al instante, no solo por la posición, el encima de ella apoyándose con sus manos al suelo y ella pues… tendida en pleno suelo y los brazos hacia arriba. Shindou habría querido decir que no le afecto en lo absoluto verla en aquella postura y con la cara sonrojada mirándolo con sus grandes ojos.

No encontraron palabras para decirse luego de separarse casi a una velocidad inhumana, ella solo anuncio que todos los esperaban con una voz tartamudéante y nerviosa, y el, incapaz de pronunciar nada, más que una disculpa, asintió y la siguió de vuelta con todos.

No volvieran cruzar palabra, ni tan siquiera mirada en lo que resto de día y del viaje... Y muy posiblemente para ambos dentro de una maldito mes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Bueno que decir? Tengo sueño XD**

 **No sé, pero tenía que hacer obligatoriamente una escena como esta XD altere un poco la escena para conveniencia XD pero bue**

 **(*) Avatar Armed = Armadura de avatar... daaah XD  
(**) Tomando la palabra de Terai, suena mas kawai llamarlo Wandaba de wondebot XD aparte creo que wondebot es como le dicen en castellano, no recuerdo e.e**

 **Tengo que seguir escribiendo así que me despido, espero que el Drable sea del agrado para quien se molestara en leer ywy Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	18. Chapter 18

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack – En este caso también Sueños"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Algo importante que debía proteger.

Eso era la meta en la cabeza de Shindou por todo aquel viaje, en el tiempo. Proteger eso que era tan importante para él, el Futbol por el que lucho contra en Fifth Sector, y que ahora defendería de aquellos que quería aniquilarlo de raíz.

Una vez habían adquirido el conocimiento de cómo crear el equipo más fuerte de toda la historia, viajaron en el tiempo hacia la Era Sengoku, para poder obtener el Aura de Oda Nobunaga, y lograr el Mixi-Max con uno de ellos. Shindou una vez separados para buscar, se había topado con aquella simpática chica castaña, con la que quedo hablando sin darse cuenta.

— **¿Proteger lo más preciado para usted? —** La chica susurro de vuelta pensando en la frase que le había dicho el jugador **— Takuto-sama, ¿Se refiere a la persona que le gusta? —** Había sido un comentario completamente inocente y eso lo pudo notar por la expresión y la voz de la joven, más su corazón no pudo evitar dar un leve vuelco.

— **¿he?... No, te equivo… —** Para ante el recuerdo en forma de ráfaga que apareció en su mente de unos brillantes ojos violetas y la expresión amable de la manager de su equipo, en ese momento la madre de la chica los llamo, informando que la ropa del joven se había secado, sin embargo este se había absorto en sus pensamientos, volviendo a la cuestión que había rondado en su cabeza y que por toda aquella situación había ignorado.

— _¿Me gusta Akane?_

Mientras se cambiaba seguía preguntándose lo mismo, el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvo con ella lo sacudió con fuerza, ambos tan incrédulos de lo que había pasado, no había si quiera cruzado palabra o vuelto a verse directamente, actuando completamente como si no hubiera sido más que una ilusión o sueño que jamás paso.

Una vez con el disfraz que le había proporcionado Wandaba, salió del lugar siendo despedido por Okatsu y su madre, nuevamente pidiendo disculpas por haberlo retrasado en su misión, volviendo a su deber, no había notado que atrás, no muy lejos de allí una castaña, casi tirando al color crema en su cabello, había podido ver como dejaban la colina en la que se encontraban tras hablar tan amenamente, y verlo salir despidiéndose amistosamente de la jovencita.

— **¿Hmm? ¿Pasa algo Akane? —** Midori que había entrado a preguntar en una tienda de por allí, la vio mirar fijamente a un punto indefinido con mirada ausente, con un suave e inaudible suspiro, cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y giro con su típica alegría hacia su amiga.

— **No es nada**

Cabe destacar que Midori no noto lo vacía que había sido su sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Habían terminado el primer día en su búsqueda de Nobunaga, y tras una pequeña reunión informando de todo lo descubierto, Endo Daisuke, o más bien la Chrono Stone de Daisuke, les había contado quien sería el portador perfecto para el aura de Nobunaga, el centrocampista GameMaker que mantenía la calma e indicaba el momento preciso para centrarse intercambiando la ofensiva y defensiva.

No era otro que Shindou Takuto.

Akane al irse a dormir estaba feliz, lo habían elegido para ser un miembro del equipo más fuerte de la historia, podría luchar hasta el final por aquello que quería proteger, y aunque sabía que él ya era bastante habilidoso, el aura de Nobunaga aumentaría su confianza, que había vista en ocasiones anteriores, flaqueaba un poco, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro duermo plácidamente…

Hasta que…

" _Todo alrededor de ellos era borrado por la luz del lugar, parecía venir de todo y de ningún lado, no tenía idea de donde estaban, pero estaban allí._

 _Akane tenía las mejillas rosadas, nuevamente tendida en el suelo, sus coletas estaban desechas y desparramadas por el suelo desplazándose en suaves risos, tenía su uniforme como de costumbre, mas no podía sentir en sus pies zapatos, solo sus medias altas._

 _Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo marcado, no tranquilo pero tampoco errático, no podía despegar la vista de Shindou, que nuevamente, como en aquel accidente estaba sobre ella, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de su cara._

 _No dejaba repreguntarse porque estaban así, porque él la miraba tan fijamente, porque parecía tan tranquilo y calmado cuando ella era un manojo de nervios, porque no hacía nada para separarse como la última vez, y… por que aquella sutil sonrisa fue dibujándose en su rostro de manera lenta. Su mirada sobre ella era dulce, brillante, como si estuviera apreciando algo increíblemente valioso._

 _Una muy sutil exclamación de sorpresa dejo salir la chica cuando noto que más que alejarse, se estaba acercando… estaba juntando sus rostros, al punto de rozar sus narices, el aliento de él la dejo fuera de sí, todo sentido común pareció desconectarse de ella, cerró los ojos lentamente, pensando que si era un sueño… al menos lo disfrutaría._

 _Akane…_

 _Escucho decir, pero no parecía venir de él, la voz se escuchaba lejana… distante, y comenzó a repetirse, una y otra vez, cada vez más cerca, nunca sintió el contacto que esperaba, y la sensación cálida de tenerlo encima desapareció…"_

— **Akaneeee —** Midori llamo nuevamente sacudiendo un poco a la chica, esta despertó de golpe mirando confundida a la pelirroja **— Rápido despierta, ya nos vamos.**

— _Fue un sueño…_ **—** Se sentó ignorando lo que había dicho su amiga, espero un momento, puesto que sus mejillas estaban calientes e intuyo que el sueño había tenido sus represarías, sus corazón estaba un tanto acelerado así que se dio un tiempo, simulando estar quitándose el sueño de encima. Cuando estuvo dispuesta a levantarse, del costado de su manta se mostró un pequeño trozo blanco, un papel.

Extrañada lo tomo, puesto que no estaba allí cuando fue a dormir, lo desdoblo una vez y pudo ver algo escrito.

—" _Por favor perdona por aquello… olvidemos lo que sucedió, ¿Si?... Shindou T."_ **—** Leyó mentalmente bajando la mirada, con la mano que lo sostenía arrugo el papel y escondió la pequeña bolita en la manga del Kimono(*) que tenía.

Se levantó sin dejar a nadie ver a expresión sombría que se había formado en su rostro por un segundo, con una sonrisa fingida, disfrazada como alegre saludo a todos y le dedico una discreta mirada al pianista seguida de un asentimiento.

— _Si pudiera olvidarlo ya lo habría hecho... Idiota…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Ahhhh como me encanta, estar escribiendo tan inspirada que no noto cuando llego a la meta de mil palabras XD es gratificante (?**

 **(*) Kimono: Vestido tradicional japonés, viste el cuerpo de forma envolvente, tiene amplias mangas y es sujeto con un faja ancha de nombre Obi. Ya saben lo típico :v**

 **Vamo a hacer sufrir un poquisho a la prota… ok no XD Pero ya tenía todo esto planeado así que Sorry, esta de echo es mi parte favorita de todo el fic, así que voy a disfrutar bastante escribiendo los siguientes de episodios ewe**

 **buen, espero que haya gustado, por favar déjeme Review bonishos seee? Ciao Ciao!**

ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Por qué es ese momento estaba allí?

¿Por qué había decidido ir tras ella?

¿Por qué estaba escuchando aquello?

Y… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

Todos habían quedado en hacerse pasar por bailarines, para infiltrarse en el festival de las Flores de Cerezo y distraer a Nobunaga para así poder obtener su aura.

Había planeado que hacer, en el momento, Shindou debía entrenar para que fuera capaz de retener el aura del guerrero, y todos los demás en ensayar el dichoso baile que se suponía debían realizar, en el momento Tasuke llego y ofreció que él y su hermana mayor Okatsu ayudaran.

Luego de un largo rato decidieron todos descansar, y así fue, Akane se disponía a ir con Aoi y Midori, sin embargo vio a la joven de la Era Sengoku marcharse rápidamente, en dirección al sitio donde Shindou se encontraba entrenando. Por sus impulsos, llego a seguirla sin que nadie notara que ambas se habían alejado.

Gracias a eso, ahora se encontraba escondida tras un árbol cercano, escuchando aquella conversación que no debería escuchar, y que tampoco debería de hacerle sentir aquella opresión en el pecho, mas permanecía inerte, sin poder dar un paso, en silencio como siempre oculta tras Shindou.

Shindou por su arte, estaba totalmente centrado, en poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar y acoplarse al aura de Nobunaga, al tiempo que también se esforzaba y culpaba por no haber conseguido aun el Avatar Armed, dado que ya inclusiva Shinsuke fue capaz de conseguirla en el partido contra la Banda de los ciervos blancos.

— **¿Se siente mal? —** Estaba distraído mirando el balón, sin recordar que había parado a descansar ante la presencia de la chica.

— **No, no es eso —** Respondió lo más tranquilo posible.

— **Hay veces en las que…—** Comenzó a deshacer el nudo del pañuelo en que había envuelto la comida que había traído **— Comer un poco de tofu blanco puro, puede hacer que se sienta mejor —** Culmino extendiéndole la caja del almuerzo con una sonrisa tranquila, el pianista la miro expectante unos segundos para luego tomar el objeto.

— **Gracias —** Sin más comenzó a comer en silencio, Shindou no recordaba haber estado solo y en un ambiente tan tranquilo con ninguna otra chica que no fuera Akane **—** _Y de nuevo pienso en ella_ **—** Se regañó mentalmente dejando de llevarse la comida a la boca y sus pirando.

— **¿Hm...? ¿Sucedes algo? —** Él negó.

— **¿Sabes? Cuando te veo… Pienso que debe ser duro para ti, hacer el tofu tan temprano en la mañana, hasta tan tarde en la noche —** El joven se quedó mirando perdiéndose en el color blanco de este.

— **Para nada… Hacerlo realmente, es muy divertido para mí, tal y como Takuto-sama dice, es muy trabajoso y a veces duro —** Okatsu quien había mantenido su irada en el desde hace rato, la desvió por fin hacia el cielo **— Pero, cuando soy capaz de hacer un tofu tan blanco y delicioso, se siente realmente maravilloso, y más cuando veo las caras sonrientes de los clientes, que disfrutan tanto con el tofu que yo hago, sentirse así, realmente hace que todo ese trabajo valga la pena —** Guardo silencio por unos momentos, Akane había quedado si aliento, escuchándola hablar tan abiertamente y feliz, mordió su labio, apretando ambas manos contra su pecho… ¿Por qué ella no podía ser de esa manera frente a él?

— **Es maravilloso —** Fue todo lo que contesto el pianista al ver la sonrisa sincera de la castaña.

— **Si… ¿Es lo mismo para usted, verdad? —** Aquella frase le dejo un tanto confundido **— Usted ama el futbol, tanto como yo hacer tofu —** Señalo.

— **Amar… el futbol —** Susurro viendo de vuelta al campo donde había estado practicando, y gradualmente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, levantándose con un impulso giro un poco para ver a la chica **— Gracias, acabo de recordar algo que olvide gracias a ti.**

La chica sonrió tranquilizada, al ver que había ayudado al joven al menos un poco.

— **Deo irme ya de regreso a la tienda —** Dijo levantándose y dando una reverencia **— Haga su mejor esfuerzo Takuto-sama —** Aquella frase, sintió que la había escuchado antes, por un segundo, sintió que la misma que a había dicho aquello con anterioridad también estaba en aquel momento para él.

Sin embargo esta voz no era ella… No era Akane.

Se despidieron y el joven siguió concentrado en su entrenamiento, sin notar que a figura temblorosa de una mucha se dejó recargar de un árbol y deslizo hasta caer al suelo, impotente y llena de frustración.

Se suponía que debía ser ella, quien ayudara a los jugadores, como su deber….

No, aquello que sentía era por ese diminuto de talle sobre ser la manager, quería ser ella la que estuviera para Shindou… No para cualquier otro jugador, solo para él, el pianista que había conseguido su corazón y amor, pero que no la vería como más que una ayudante del equipo u otra amiga más.

Entendiendo aquello, dejo caer lagrimas silenciosas allí donde nadie más la veía, viendo la persona que más quería hacer lo que más amaba… Si él era feliz, ella debía alegrarse por el ¿Cierto? Lo quería, y quería verlo feliz. Aun si su sonrisa hubiera sido causada por otra chica. Pero no podía evitar tener al egoísta necesidad de que fuera ella quien la causara, ser parte de su alegría, así como él lo era de la suya.

Se fue de aquel lugar siendo invisible como siempre para el jugador, no podía dejar que la viera llorando de nuevo, no quería causarle más preocupaciones de las que ya cargaba.

Aun arrastrando con ella una profunda pena, que disfrazaría con su habitual sonrisa brillante, aunque fuera falsa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **:,v Me costó… Carajo como me costó escribir esa puta escena con Okatsu XD**

 **Ahora se lo que se siente escribir sobre dos personajes que no soporto juntos x,D No lo hagan! No es bonito! Y si ve que la narración esta ultra mega cutre en esa parte es por eso x,D**

 **Todo por culpa del anime :,c me dolio en el alma ver de nuevo la escena esa de la noche y esta, que no la recordaba pero igual me arde x,DD**

 **Me voy a releer un fic Shindaka para quitarme el mal sabor de boca :,v espero que les haya gustado.**

 **PD: No me maten! D,: se que se supone que esto era del sabado, y no lo publique sorry, ese dia tenia una convencion a la que llebaba planeando ir todo el mes y no voy a mentir fue genial -CorazoncitoGay- peeeero llegue bastante reentada y bastante tarde con respecto a la hora del permiso que me diero, por consecuencia estube todo el domingo sin internet y bueno... Hoy empiezo mis clases! TmT estoy de echo a punto de irme a una nuevo liceo, no conozco nada ni nadie y pues hasta ayer estaba bien pero al ultimo minuto muero de nervios x,D  
Tambien se que deberia de publicar doble capitulo por ese pequeño percance como disculpa pero de nuev, no sera posible, ¿Motivo? antes tenia 10 capitulos de adelanto, es decir venia escribirndo el 20 cuando estaba publicando el 10, peeero, realmnete en las ultimas 2 semanas o mas no e podido/querido escribir y cuando me dignaba pasaba algo o era casi la madrugada etc...**

 **por eso lo siento T-T**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,D_


	20. Chapter 20

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Su deber en la época Sengoku había terminado.

Habían logrado obtener el aura de Oda Nobunaga, y Shindou había podido hacer Mixi-max, además de vencer al protocolo Omega 2.0 liderado por Beta.

Apenas había sido 1 semana… pero era un mundo de diferencia entre lo que había significado para los demás, que lo que había significado para ella, Akane se sentía totalmente desanimada, vacía, desolada.

1 semana viendo como la persona que querías te ignoraba por completo, y aunque eso era usual para ella –Ya que ignoraba que era la principal en los pensamientos del joven- el que fuera en la escuela y el que fuera teniéndolo tan cerca, inclusive durmiendo en el mismo lugar. Era inexplicablemente doloroso.

Lo que había pasado antes del viaje al pasado seguía fresco en su memoria, a pesar de que para Shindou no parecía suponerle nada, su corazón latía tan rápido cuando lo recordaba, y no mejoraba cuando les tocaba dormir en aquel templo, desde su colcha podía verlo perfectamente, podía ver su expresión relajada mientras dormía.

Era una tortura, esa sería la palabra más indicada.

Pero, no era la peor parte, no… Lo peor pasaba unas horas antes, cuando todos terminaban de entrenar, y volvían. Con ella… Con ella siempre mostraba una sonrisa, siempre era amable, hablaban tan fluidamente y natural, y por sobe todo, se miraban tan bien juntos, siempre se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y garganta, jamás el momento de comer se le hacía tan largo.

Apenas cuando estaban a punto de irse entendió, estaba tan celosa, frustrada, molesta, pero no con ellos, si no con sigomisma, ella no era capaz de todo aquello, no podía evitar tartamudear frente a él, que sintiera sus mejillas arder, no podía suprimir todo aquello y simplemente tratarlo como un chico más.

Si estaba afligida por todo aquello, lo último fue lo peor, antes de irse pudo notar que se iban tras el templo donde se quedaban, y al subir, ver a la chica llorar cuando comenzaba a despegar.

Quería ignorar aquello, pero sabía que había pasado en esos minutos, su mente enseguida dedujo que le dijo que lo quería, en rumen, se le confeso, pero claro no podía ser correspondida, no porque él no sintiera lo mismo si no porque no pertenecía a aquel tiempo. De inmediato una pregunta se grabó en su mente, pero desgraciadamente no tenía una respuesta.

— _Si ella fuera de nuestra época… ¿Qué hubiera pasado?_ **—** Miraba melancólica por la ventana, observando solamente el arcoíris infinito que se mostraba al pasar por el agujero de gusano, no le había dirigido la mirada a Shindou desde que entro ultimo a la caravana, no tenía el valor, sin embargo algo en ese momento la hizo girar, todos los demás estaban hablando, curiosamente ella era la que estaba detrás de todos y al lado, en la otra hilera de asientos él también lo estaba, nadie más habría podido ver esa imagen… Solo ella.

Sus pupilas se dilataron viendo como sostenía algo entre sus manos temblorosas y de su mirada escondida por su flequillo, finas lagrimas silenciosas resbalaron por las mejillas, asustada, estaba a punto de preguntar o más bien gritar que le sucedía, mas sin embargo quedo muda viendo el posible motivo, lo de entre sus manos era un caja de almuerzo, con aquel tofu que toda la semana estuvieron comiendo. Su garganta se secó, y guardo completo silencio, bajo la mirada y temblorosa volvió a su posición inicial, viendo a la ventana, tratando de girar el rostro lo más posible, más se detuvo.

No iba a llorar…

La respuesta a la pregunta que se formuló hace poco se había mostrado ante ella, no era necesario preguntar nada, no era necesario hablar de nada. Su corazón no pudo hacer nada más que apretujarse y llorar de lastima por sí misma.

Al llegar a su tiempo era de tarde, el sol se estaba ocultando, y Fey menciono que sería mejor que todos descansaran por el momento, retirándose a sus casas mientras él y Wandaba se irían con Tenma. No se molestó en despedirse, dio una rápida excusa a sus compañeras y salió a paso apresurado sin un rumbo en concreto. Simplemente fue donde sus pasos la llevaban perdida en sus pensamientos.

¿Se sorprendía de aquello? Si y no, Akane había sabido muy bien desde que logro conocer bien a Shindou que era muy poco probable que ella se volviera tan cercana como para significar algo para él, o mejor dicho algo como aquello, juraba en un 99% que Shindou la miraba solo como una amiga y eso por las pequeñas ocasiones en lo que llevaba de su segundo año de segundaria. Él era una persona amable y maravillosa, por esa razón la había tratado así anteriormente, era su culpa el haber malinterpretado eso, era su culpa por haberse ilusionado, ¿verdad?

Por otra parte no espero que le prestara tanta atención a una chica que acababa de conocer, el normalmente no era muy cercano a ninguna, por lo que había visto en clase.

Pero jamás podría conocer en detalle lo que el pensaba, y al ver suceso tras suceso junto con esa chica de la época sengoku…

— _Simplemente se ven cada vez mejor juntos…_ **—** Repitió en su cabeza, todo aquello sumado a la reacción del joven… ¿Lloraba por ella? ¿Por no poder verla más? ¿Por querer estar a su lado…?

Sus pasos seguían y el torrente de pensamientos también, sin saber, en un momento levanto la vista para ver su ubicación, había ido a parar al camino que usaba para ir a casa, pero iba en dirección contraria, cerca de un pequeño parque en el que antes…

— _Ese parque…_ **—** Era en el que había estado deprimida anteriormente, habían pasado tantas cosas, pero aquello había sido un recuerdo valioso que atesoraba, a diferencia de aquel día no estaba lloviendo así que por mera nostalgia o curiosidad decidió acercarse, lo primero que se veían eran los juegos para niños, pero lejos de eso, en los columpios logro vislumbrar algo que no espero.

— **¿Shindou…san?**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Ahhhhh dios, siento que ya llevo muchos Drabbles con respecto a la Epoca Sengoku y Okatsu, pero es que es el mejor material de toda la faking serie.**

 **Prometo que ya el siguiente será el último XD y ya empezare a meter a cierto peligrosa que amo *U***

 **Por cierto, se los dedicare a Terai-Pss que es la única que me deja reviewa TuT muchísimas gracias por molestarte en leer esta cosa *CorazoncitoGay***

 **Bueno, sin más me despido. Ciao Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,3_


	21. Chapter 21

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shindou había terminado nuevamente en ese pequeño parque. Desde que había visto a Akane allí, lo visitaba de vez en cuando.

Otro de muchos suspiros se escapó de él, estaba así desde que volvieron de pasado hace poco, y en vez de ir directo a casa, decidió ir por allí y tomar un camino más largo. De nuevo la imagen de la morena de la época Sengoku visito su mente seguida de la mirada brillante y cálida de un par de obres lilas, junto con la sonrisa amable que siempre mostraba.

¿Por qué las comparaba?

Ah, claro… Todo el maldito viaje y cada momento que pasaba junto a Okatsu, deseo que la chica que le prestaba tanta atención y lo apreciaba tanto fuera la fotógrafa, no cualquier otra chica.

Desde primer año habían pasado unas cuantas ocasiones en que se le confesaban, pero simplemente las rechazaba, no por otra persona, solo porque no le interesaba ese tipo de relación en aquellos momentos, pero la confesión que le dio la chica fue totalmente diferente.

Ese "Lo siento" que le dio, no fue por que fueran de distintos tiempos, más bien en ese momento, fue lo último que le cruzo por la mente, simplemente la imagen de Akane le llego de una manera tan intensa que el mismo se sorprendió.

Una gran bocanada de aire fue seguida por un suspiro más. En ese momento el sonido de las hojas ser pisadas lo hizo levantar la vista.

— **Shin-sama…**

Se asustó de lo lejano que le pareció el momento en que la manager le había hablado por última vez, si bien recordaba, antes de todo aquel viaje a la era Sengoku, sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que había derramado hace poco y dolió un poco cuando abrió tan bruscamente sus obres bañados en sorpresa, chocando con el opaco morado que había en la mirada de la joven, quiso atribuirlo a la poca luz que había, y los grises nubarrones que se estaban formando en el cielo, sin embargo todo en su rostro, su semblante, mirada, sus ojos y expresiones.

Algo le grito que no estaba bien, aunque lo que más noto fue el atisbo de preocupación característico en ella. Akane tras quedársele mirando por unos momentos bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, pensando si debía quedarse o simplemente dejarlo, pero solo un par di vistazos a él nuevamente basto para que cayera, simplemente y en silencio, avanzo al columpio vacío junto a él para sentarse y hacer resonar y chillar las cadenas que sostenían su peso.

A ambos le pareció un pequeño deja-vu toda aquella situación pero guardaron total silencio, solo el sutil sonido de las cadenas con el suave balanceo que mantenía la castaña con sus pies. Mordía su labio, intentando contener las ganas de decirle y preguntarle todo lo que necesitaba, mientras que el pianista se había quedado en blanco una vez ella se posó a su lado, ahora cada vez que se topaba con ella, cara a cara sus reacciones eran tan distintas.

Las palabras que antes salían tan fácilmente ahora sí que le costaban expresarlas, mantener la mirada fija en ella, algo que hacía con cualquier persona, ahora se ponía nervioso al hacerlo con ella. Su corazón en ese momento comenzó a latir tan rápido, que solo girar para darle un vistazo y ver su rostro de perfil, viendo hacia cualquier dirección, basto para volver su mirada al suelo con las mejillas rojas.

— **En tan poco tiempo se volvió alguien muy importante para usted ¿Verdad? —** La joven se balanceaba un poco más rápido, quizás con la esperanza de que el sonido del columpio obstruyera el sonido de su voz, pero Shindou puso distinguir la rase perfectamente, girando a verla sorprendido, con una rápida mirada, ella pudo ver su expresión mas no dejo de mirar al frente **— De camino para acá lo vi… llorando, no voy a preguntar pues sé que no me incumbe pero me preocupe un poco —** Una sutil –Y Falsa- sonrisa era mantenida en su rostro, sin na expresión triste pero tampoco alegre, un semblante monótono que no iba para nada con su usual actitud alegre.

— **Eso… —** No sabía cómo responder, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que la castaña había malentendido, aunque también varios otros escenarios llegaron a su mente, ¿desde cuándo le importaba tanto? ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a sentir algo extraño en el pecho siempre que pensaba en ella? Tan encimado se encontró en sus pensamientos que, había quedado en total silencio con la mirada baja, y que, gracias a su cabello y de perfil le fuera imposible a la castaña su rostro de las mejillas hacia arriba.

Akane se sentía horrible con cada palabra que decía, la voz le temblaba, pero ver la cara entristecida y decaída de la persona que más quieres era mucho peor. Mordió tan fuertemente su labio interior que luego de unos momento dejo de sentir el dolor en él, con un hondo suspiro, se levantó de repente haciendo sonar las cadenas. Dio un par de pasos delante, para que el joven no lograra mirarla a la cara.

— **¿S-Sabe? Yo también se lo que se siente… no p-poder estar con la persona que te gu-gusta… Por eso, se lo triste que es… —** Cerro fuertemente los ojos para evitar derramar las lagrimas acumuladas **— Pe-Pero, no me gustaría verlo triste… c-como a ningún otro ju-jugador —** Dijo rápidamente al final, y giro por fin a verlo con una sonrisa tranquila y ojos brillantes, a pesar de que fuera por las lágrimas Shindou confuso y sorprendido no lo noto **— Por eso… por eso… si alguna vez necesita algo, aunque no sea la más indicada… yo, siempre… siempre estaré si lo necesita.**

Sin dar tiempo a respuesta dio na vuelta rápida, para salir corriendo del lugar, sus ojos cristalinos no soportarían mucho mas, y se echaría a llorar frente a él, era lo último que quería así que lo único le quedaba era literalmente huir, sin embargo su realidad la perseguiría, los sentimientos que ella tenía no eran correspondidos, y hablar con él en esa ocasión lo había hecho todo más real, lo había confirmado, quebrando ese diminuto rayo de esperanza que ella albergaba en su corazón, por más ilógico y pequeño que fuera.

El pianista se levantó de golpe a penas ella se había girado, pero al querer dar un paso cuando empezó a correr para perseguirla, paro en seco, hecho piedra y totalmente confuso, digiriendo poco a poco la información.

Si antes su cabeza y sentimientos eran un total caos, luego de todo aquello era peor.

Pero, si bien se sentía confuso en muchas cosas, ahora mismo tenia muy en claro 3 cosas.

Akane había malentendido la relación que tenía con Okatsu…

Akane tenía a alguien que le gustaba, pero al parecer, no era correspondida…

Y lo que ya había sospechado desde hace meses… _Se había enamorado de Akane._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Dios… hace tiempo que no escribía esta historia, aunque las publicaciones siguieran su calendario. Ahhhh, enserio estoy muy atrasada, antes llevaba 10 capítulos de adelanto, justo para ocasiones como esta en que po por la weba extrema. Ahora eso se disminuyó a 5, contando el que voy a publicar ahora mismo y joder :,V**

 **Para empeorar, la mitad del tiempo que llevo son escribir -2semanas- es por culpa de AnimeFLV y sus putos links caídos de inazuma eleven CS, gracias, mil gracias a mi One-san que me dio un link para descargar los capítulos, aunque me tarde mi años más, pero ya esta :,D voy por el viaje a Francia y todo lo de Juana y blablablá…**

 **Bueno me retiro… Ciao Ciao!**

 **PD: Muchisimas a Annie Luna por dejarme Review TTwTT casime hiciste llorar de emoción(? perdon por que en el cap pasado dije que solo Terai me dejaba review x,D eso estaba alli desde hace tiempo y me había olvidado(? y bueno espero que te guste como va la historia, croe que no la are tan larga como crei en un principio pero aun falta para que termine.**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye_


	22. Chapter 22

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sus parpados pesaban, se estrujo los ojos con el dorso de la mano delicadamente de nuevo, aunque sabía que eso no sería de ninguna ayuda, más que para hacerse notar más sus parpados hinchados. Para su fortuna nadie lo había notado demasiado, ni siquiera sus amigas, y tras haber vuelto a su tiempo y verificar que todos habían recuperado su amor por el futbol, habían asistido a clases normalmente, aunque no muchos del club pudieron concentrarse.

Durante la práctica había intentado concentrarse tanto como pudo, y no parecer un muerto viviente aunque así se sentía, su pecho se oprimía cada que intentaba girar a ver hacia el pianista, un nudo se formaba en su garganta, pero este no era por aquel dulce nerviosismo que él le provocaba… No, este era tan distinto y doloroso.

Un quebradizo suspiro logró escaparse de ella, e intento disimularlo lo mejor que pudo de sus amigas, que gracias al cielo, no parecían muy atentas a ella.

— **Akane-sempai —** La voz relajada en tono travieso le hizo erizar la piel casi al instante, levantando la vista con rapidez notando que había bajado la guardia y dejado de fingir su sonrisa por unos momentos, al alzar la vista la gatuna sonrisa de Kariya la recibió, más al ver que sus ojos hacían contacto relajo un poco su expresión.

— **¿A-Ah? —** Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, no tardo en preguntarse si la habia visto en aquella faceta apagada.

— **Dije que si me puede pasar una de las toallas, por favor —** Uso su típico tono amable, que Akane reconocía como fingido, miro queya los jugadores luego de entrenar se habían acercado a las bancas, pero intuyo que el joven de afilados ojos estaba mas cerca de aquel punto.

— **Cla-claro —** Algo incomoda y temblorosa fue a la fila de bancas de atrás donde colocaban todo y le dio le objeto solicitado, al darse vuelta para dárselo pudo ver por breves momento aquella sonrisa aterradora nuevamente, que solo había visto en el hacía tiempo cuando apenas había llegado.

— **No creo que a nadie le gusten esos ojos… Sempai… —** Susurro al extender la mano y remarco en un tono más lento y aterrador para ella la última palabra **— Arigato —** Cambio su otro a la fachada amable y recibió el objeto.

Un suave suspiro angustiado escapo de ella, y esta vez no trato de disimular, no por el hecho de que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta, si no por ser específicamente Kariya, aparte de su aterradora frase, si bien ella sabía que no era mala persona, pero eso no evitaba que le pusiera lo pelos de punta su actitud.

Kariya se había alejado actuando como de costumbre, pero parecía que algo lo quería oírla a meterse, literalmente en la razón por la que los brillantes ojos lilas que normalmente tenía la manager, se volvieran oscuros y tristes. Ya que, de casualidad, la imagen de Shindou mirando con insistencia e impotencia hacia la chica, logro despertar su curiosidad.

Y definitivamente, quizás sería divertido para él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shindou en todo el día desde que abrió sus ojos en la mañana no había podido sacarse de la cabeza lo dicho por la joven…

¿Sabía lo que era querer a alguien? ¿Sabía lo que era no poder estar con esa persona?

Por más vueltas que le diera solo le hallaba una sola explicación, ella estaba enamorada, y al parecer no era correspondida, aquel simple pero abrumador hecho logro abrirle los ojos, ahora cada que pensaba en su cara sonriente, su corazón no paraba de latir, se sentía extremadamente nervioso y ansioso, ya no podía mirarla a la cara y aspirar a actuar normal.

Estaba hecho un revoltijo de emociones, eso era un hecho.

Cada que pensaba en que alguien más había conseguido su cariño, atención y amor, literalmente sentía ganas de golpear algo, pues no soportaba que eso fuera realidad, luego de conocerla, ver su alegría, verla llorar, verla molesta, divertida, tímida, todo tipo de emociones, el ver como era su personalidad y conocerla a fondo, se dio cuenta de lo increíble que era que alguien así estuviera frente a él y no pudiera notarlo, aunque muy para sí, agradecía que nadie más lo hubiera notado, eso esperaba.

Sin embargo, cuando imaginaba que alguien no pudiera apreciar el cómo era la fotógrafa, lo molestaba aún más, a un nivel que jamas habia sentido, luego pasaba rápidamente a la impotencia y tristeza, ya que posiblemente… el no fuera lo suficiente para ella, ¿Cómo obligarla a conformarse con él? Por breve momentos había pensado que era bueno, que no fuera correspondida si eso no la alejaba de sí. Solo poco después callo en cuenta, de lo egoísta que realmente podía llegar a ser.

Siempre había sido bastante inseguro, respecto a muchas cosas, todos parecían tener una imagen de él, de chico perfecto e intachable, seguros de que jamás cometería un error. Lo que menos quería era decepcionar a nadie, por lo cual se esforzaba en todo, estudios, la música, el futbol… en todos los aspectos de su vida. Muy pocos, sabían que en el fondo, lejos de ser seguro de sí y orgulloso de sus logros, siempre estaba nervioso por no ser capaz de lograr todo lo requerido.

Entre todo aquello y la charla que habían tenía sobre el segundo poder que iban a necesitar para el mixi-max, se fue el día, en su camino saliendo de la secundaria freno en seco justo antes de llegar al campo exterior, viendo a lo lejos dos cabelleras bastante conocidas para el juntas.

Se trataban de su mejor amigo y su reciente amor…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Estoy escribiendo tan rápido que la compu se queda pendeja (? De hecho es cierto x,D las letras van atrasadas a cómo voy presionando XD  
**

 **Tengo que escribir ahora como 2 caps por día para que los caps publicados no alcancen a los que tengo guardados, por que estaré jodida ya que empecé las clases x,D**

 **Por eso no mucho más que comentar, voy a dar el spoiler de que este es un cap dividido, y en el siguiente se verá un poquito KiriAka pero tratare de controlar mis impulsos (?**

 **Espero que les guste el cap**

 **PD: No ha sido mi mejor par de semnas y muy posiblemente la prox semana no habra los 3 capitulos, la tomare para retomar los documentos adeantados que tenia por que literal, el siguiente capitulo ni terminado esta y el del sabado aun no existe, lamento mucho tener que dejar de publicar una semana pero asi retomare el hilo, lo siento muuucho TnT**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye! ;D_


	23. Chapter 23

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kirino estaba bastante confundido, no solo por las palabras de Kariya, si no por sus propios sentimientos.

¿Él estaba celoso de Shindou?

El comentario del defensa peli azul en medio del entrenamiento no dejaban de atormentarlo. Si, era cierto de que tras el volver con tal habilidad como el mixi-max, lo hizo sentirse bástante inútil en comparación, aparte del Avatar Armed, lo que le recordaba que él ni siquiera había despertado su propio avatar.

Quedo parado mirando el campo donde siempre entrenaban absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que noto en el área de los bancos. Algo extraño… o más bien, alguien sentado entre las bancas abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro, agudizo un poco la vista, y la cabellera castaña crema se le hizo conocida. Con algo de apuro se acercó en silencio… a punto de llamarla.

— **Por qué me pasa todo esto… —** El murmuro seguido de un sutil sollozo le hizo dar al peli rosa un leve brinco de sorpresa, no podía ver si la chica estaba llorando, pero su respiración parecía normal y no alterada, sin embargo la voz que acababa de escuchar no era nada parecida a la voz alegre y calmada que siempre tenía. Esta era quebradiza y titubeante.

— **¿Akane?**

— **¡Ah! —** Dio un evidente brinco en su lugar girando con velocidad a ver el rostro de quien la descubrió, Kirino se sorprendió, vio los restos de lágrimas y maquillaje corrido, intuyo que este para tratar de ocultar las ojeras y parpados hinchados que saltaban a la vista **— Ki-Kirino… san —** Con el dorso de ambas manos comenzó a estrujar sus ojos tratando de quitar el maquillaje corrido, el chico se arrodillo rápidamente junto a ella y tomo sus manos para evitar que siguiera.

— **No hagas eso… te aras daño —** Alejo sus manos con lentitud, para después acariciar y limpiar sutilmente el área que ella estaba maltratando previamente, ella sintió las mejillas arder un poco, pues jamás nadie había echo algo así por ella, ni mostrar tal preocupación **— ¿Que sucedió?**

Ella guardo silencio bajando la mirada, pero al sentir como él se sentaba a su lado, trato de buscar una excusa creíble…

— **¿Paso algo con Shindou?**

…

— **¿AHH? —** No pudo evitar dar un brinco y alejarse un poco con la cara roja, Kirino parpadeo un par de veces al ver su reacción.

— **Hmmm, así que era eso —** Sonrió un poco al ver a la chica tan nerviosa solo con que le mencionara el nombre de su amigo **— ¿Te hizo algo?**

— **N-N-No ¿P-Por q-que de-debería…—** Bajo la voz con la roja sonrojada, sus ojos comenzaron a picar de nuevo… no debía llorar frente a Kirino, pero simplemente todos los recuerdos recientes la abrumaron, y en un intento de contener las lágrimas comenzó a temblar **— No… él… él no me hizo nada —** Se cubrió la cara con las manos **— Fui yo la que… la que se hizo ideas erróneas… y… yo... —** Comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, quiso evitarlo, hasta que sintió como el chico pasaba un de sus brazo por sus hombros, en ese momento poco le importo que no fueran cercanos, se recostó en su hombro, dejando salir todas las lágrimas y las penas reprimidas.

Kirino miraba de vez en cuando como intentaba ocultarse, ocultar su rostro, ocultar como siempre sus lágrimas, se comenzó a preguntar si siempre había sido así, ocultando lo que sentía de todos, nunca la había visto llorar, y estaba seguro que nadie más lo había hecho.

— **Yo, siempre estaré detrás de él… donde él no me vea, donde no pueda ver lo que intento hacer por el… por eso, debería estar feliz, porque él lo sea pero… ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué debo ser tan egoísta? ¿Por qué debo llorar aun cuando debería ser feliz por él?**

Esa frase azoto en el peli rosa con fuerza, ¿Acaso no era lo mismo que le sucedía? ¿Él no debía ser feliz por su mejor amigo? Ella se separó después de un momento negando reprochándose, pidiéndole perdón por estar haciendo semejante escena, sin embrago…

— **Se cómo te sientes —** Se le escapo en un instante **— Siempre, desde primero, yo simplemente soy "el mejor amigo de Shindou" no hago más que seguirlo, estar bajo su sombra —** Akane giro levemente y vio como el chico simplemente miraba a un puno fijo en la nada mientras hablaba **— Así que está bien para mi escucharte —** Le sonrió **— Después de todo estamos iguales ¿no? quizás por razones diferentes, pero bajo la misma situación —** La sonrisa tranquila pero algo decaída del joven tranquilizo por una parte a la castaña pero por la otra la preocupo…

¿A qué se refería...?

Luego de un rato, ambos salieron de la zona de los bancos caminando, puesto que era tarde y debían marcharse, pero mientras avanzaban, apenas y Akane se dio cuenta de lo que dijo frente al mejor amigo de la persona que le gustaba, y aunque no había dicho nada en concreto, Kirino no era idiota… Paro en seco al darse cuenta de ese minúsculo detalle con la cara completamente roja.

— **Ki-Ki-Kirino-san… e-etto… lo que dije… yo… —** Temblaba en su sitio con la mejillas ardiendo, el peli rosa al girar a verla tuvo que aguantar una leve risa por su expresión, se le hacían bastante graciosas y adorables casi todas las expresiones de la joven, pero esa no tenía precio, así que termino riendo levemente **— ¡N-No se ría de mí! —** Le reclamo inflando la mejilla.

— **Perdón, perdón —** Dijo entre risas tratando de parar **— Ahh, por cierto yo ya lo sabía desde hace bastante —** Dijo para continuar caminando.

— **Ahh —** Suspiro aun parada, hasta que un par de segundos después… **— ¿¡Ehhhh!? —** Roja de nuevo comenzó a seguirlo.

Fueron de camino a la salida, ajenos a que un par de ojos castaños rojizos los seguía con otro sentimiento confuso y doloroso para el…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Juajuajua espero haber controlado un poco mis impulsos de querer volver este cap KiriAka XD créanme que tenía más cosas en mente pero no las puse por eso mismo (?**

 **Ahhhh, que decir, pos el sábado tendrán su cap como siempre pero la prox semana me extrañaran lo sé (? Juro tenerles listos por lo menos unos 10 drables de adelante y quizás el lunes –De la semana de arriba- publique doble como disculpa, uno en la mañana y uno en la tarde o noche.**

 **Me despido para empezar de una el del sábado, miles de gracias de nuevo a Teria y Annie y ahora también a Livingston TuT me motiva musho, en especial Annie gracias por darme ideas XD *CorazoncitoGay***

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	24. Chapter 24

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya en la Francia antigua, todos estaban en el patio del castillo donde los caballeros junto con Juana de Arco los habían llevado tras encontrarlos y considerarlos sospechosos, por supuesto que ninguno había creído que venían del futuro para poder obtener el poder de Juana.

Akane miraba un poco aburrida como todos entrenaban, no le tenían permitido traer su cámara a ninguno de los saltos temporales, si la llevaba, era casi imposible que no tomar fotos, y se le estaba prohibido llevar esas imágenes a su tiempo… enredos espacio-Temporales que Fey le explico.

Subió las piernas al banco para abrazarlas y posar su mentón sobre estas, luchaba con no bostezar mirando la pelota ir y venir por los pases de los chicos, desde hacía un rato Juana se había unido, practicando con Kinako –A quien por cierto, se habían acostumbrado rápidamente-, y varios otros descansaban mientras los otros seguían con la práctica.

En un momento no pudo evitar que un bostezo mal disimulado escapara de sus labios, cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos sentirlos semidormidos

— **¿Aburrida? —** La pregunta o más bien la voz de alguien la hizo dar un leve brinco en su asiento, girando para encontrar al peli rosa que no había oído llegar junto a ella, se relajó un poco luego de verlo, aunque seguía bastante incomoda estando con él.

— **No…—** Mintió bajito y vio al frente, a ningún lugar en específico.

— **Eres mala para mentir ¿Recuerdas? —** Rió un poco el jugador, le divertía un poco de cierta forma la castaña, o más bien las reacciones de esta. Akane oculto su rostro con las mejillas rosadas pues sabia a lo que el jugador quería señalar, escuchando la risa del peli rosa de nuevo, sabía que lo hacía de broma y que no era mal chico, aparte de ser el único que sabía aquel "Secreto" aparte de sus amigas –O eso esperaba- ¡Pero era demasiada vergüenza para ella! Aparte le molestaba un poco aquel juego. Alzo una poco la mirada cuando sus ojos brillaron con una idea...

Y por supuesto se le ocurrió tras ver a Juana.

— **Hmm, y tú malo actuando frente a chicas ¿no? —** Dijo al aire con aires de inocencia, atrayendo la atención de Kirino **— Y más frente a Juana ¿no? —** Comento riendo.

— **¿He…? De que hablas… —** Una mirada que no había visto en la manager le heló la sangre junto con la sonrisa gatuna de la chica.

— **¿No te pareció linda cuando se acercó tanto? ¿No pensaste en por qué pasaba aquello? ¿Acaso no te sentiste nervioso y con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que…?**

— **¡P-Por supuesto que no! —** El chico había explotado con la cara levemente sonrojada, después de todo, si le había parecido extraño cuando conoció a Juana que se acercara, pero lo atribuyo a que no parecía ver bien con sus lentes, aparte de que simplemente ignoro los nervios, después de todo, estaban allí para pedirle prestada su fuerza, estaba nervioso por conocer a una figura histórica ¿no?

La risa de la castaña interrumpió su torrente de pensamientos, viéndola divertir se de lo lindo al colocarlo nervioso, no se podía quejar él lo había hecho también y más de una vez, pero era un sentimiento completamente distinto estar del otro lado de la moneda.

Ambos terminaron riendo, no habían percibido el momento en que había pasado de no hablar no conocerse en lo absoluto a tener la suficiente confianza como para divertirse y bromear sin necesidad de preocuparse por causar malentendidos.

— **Dios tu cara —** Termino de reír intentando recuperar el aliento **— Ya veo por eso te causaba tanta risa —** Suspiro con una mano sobre su pecho.

— **No es divertido ser el del otro lado ¿sabes? —** Hablo en falso tono fastidiado, a lo que la joven lo miro con a clara expresión de "¿Enserio?" en el rostro **— De acuerdo… lo siento.**

Continuaron conversando, ya más tranquilos y vieron que casi todos habían dejado de practicar por un momento para descansar, aunque a pesar de que Akane quería evitar preguntarlo enserio. Su curiosidad era más fuerte.

— **Pero, preguntándolo enserio… ¿No te gusta Juana? ¿Al menos a primera vista? —** Pregunto, sorprendiendo un poco al joven.

— **No tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas —** Sonrió, aunque su respuesta fue dicha de manera seria y sincera, Akane, decidió no preguntar mucho más, pero algo le decía muy en el fondo que no era todo detrás de aquello…

Después de todo sabía lo que se sentía enamorarse a primera vista.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Voy a morir por que sigo atrasada aun después de esta semana x,D pero juro que ya no mas Hiatus! No sé qué verga are pero buee.**

 **Tengo MUCHAS ideas para más shindakas y planeaba varias cosas para Halloween pero como el año pasado se me fue el tiempo… MEH! Da igual y las subiré x,D**

 **me largo a escribir mas… Bye!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	25. Chapter 25

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shindou a pesar de sus revueltos sentimientos, empujo fuera todo eso para intentar concentrarse en conseguir el poder de Juana de Arco, y poder vencer a El Dorado.

Sin embargo no conto con estar tan angustiado por todo el maldito viaje, en especial en el transcurso de su estadía en el castillo, ¿Por qué? Sencilla razón. No soportaba en lo más mínimo ver a cierta chica.

No hace falta ni mencionar quien, el solo pensar en ella lo hacía perder la calma tan característica en él, y por su puesto toda la alegría de saber que al final su mejor amigo si había podido asistir el viaje, pareció esfumarse, viendo cómo se había acercado… más de lo normal, a la castaña.

Tampoco era nada muy grabe ¿no? solo le era molesto, considerando que casi nunca los había visto congeniar tanto… o reír… o conversar… ¡o verse tan jodidamente cómodos juntos!

Respiro profundo, ahora mismo solo se encontraba sentado en una de las torres, donde podía ver en otras como varios soldados mantenían vigilancia y esperaban con paciencia a Juana, que con 6 de los jugadores, habían ido a traer refuerzos del príncipe Carlos. Recordó como Kirino la había pedido exclusivamente que lo dejara asistir junto con Tenma y los otros, no estuvo seguro en un principio pero al ver la mirada decidida en su amigo no dudo en ceder, tranquilo pues conocía muy bien sus habilidades y confiaba en ella.

El viento en un soplo fuerte meneo su cabello, y siguiendo la dirección de este, se quedó mirando los paisajes verdes que podía ver desde aquella torre, era increíble que estuvieran en la Francia de hace 1800 años, aun después de e mismo haber hecho Mixi-Max con Nobunaga, se preguntaba cada que despertaba si no era un sueño, uno muy irreal y sacado de fantasías, mas ya se hacía a la idea de que todo era real.

Trataba de negar, por su integridad mental, que no había dejado que Kirino fuera en su lugar, solo por el hecho de no dejarlo en el castillo… sitio donde bien podía seguir "acercándose" a la castaña. Suspiro tras suspiro se quedó pensando en por que no se había dado cuenta antes, o desde cuando le interesaba de aquella manera, o bien, porque justamente ella. Bien, eso ultimo no, puesto que cada que se preguntaba aquello terminaba pensando en todo lo que le gustaba de la joven, todo lo que ella le ha demostrado, todas las expresiones que había visto en su rostro, cada rasgo que le gustaba.

Terminaba siempre con la cara ardiendo y totalmente inútil para concretarse en cualquier otra cosa, pero se le dificultaba, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que le gustaba, era una locura que cada que no se centraba con toda su fuerza de voluntad en algo ajeno a ello, la fotógrafa invadiera su mente cual virus. De nuevo suspiro, dejando caer el rostro sobre sus brazos que estaban apoyados sobre el muro de la torre.

— **¿Shindou-san…? —** Oh… debía ser una maldita broma, con el corazón habiendo dado un buen brinco y el bello de todo el cuerpo erizado, levanto la vista y giro a ver hacia la escalera, donde la chica subía los escalones, dudando al verlo si subir por completo o no, tenía puesto el disfraz que les había puesto Wandaba a todos. Ambos estaban recriminándose por su mala –Y buena a la vez- suerte, el joven por no poder controlar el calor en sus mejillas al verla y Akane al ser justamente mandada junto con Aoi a buscar al desaparecido pianista, alegando todos los demás jugadores en la época que iban aprovechar para entrenar igual que el día anterior.

Viendo la mirada de perplejidad en el chico, erróneamente pensó que no le era agradable para el su presencia, bajo la mirada, entre nerviosa y triste, no habían habado desde volver de la época Sengoku, o incluso desde antes, ya que realmente esa vez, no fue que pasara un buen momento.

— **Ah… etto… los chicos lo estaban buscando…Dicen que van a entrenar en lo que esperan que regresen Juana-san y los demás… di-disculpe si lo moleste —** Una reverencia fue a duras penas concretada por la chica, sus manos temblaban mientras sentía que las ganas de llorar serian incontrolables si volvía a verlo.

— **¡No!... Quiero decir…—** Se apresuró antes de que la joven pensara erróneamente que lo había molestado. En especial viendo como había reaccionado ella **— No eres una molestia en lo absoluto, más bien me gusta mucho tu compañía —** No tenía ni idea que como había logrado decir eso en un orden coherente y más frente a la joven, pero acababa de descubrir algo importante, para su alivio, podía hablar con normalidad con ella, aunque muriera de nervios en el interior. Akane le miro con una chispa de sorpresa en los ojos, pese a que de una u otro forma le había dicho que era agradable estar con él en el pasado, jamás le había confesado que "le gustara" estar con ella, parpadeo un par de veces borrando toda idea rara de su mente, hacerse ilusiones solo provocaría que saliera más lastimada.

El pianista trago grueso con una idea en mente, solo necesitaba quitarse el nudo de la garganta de pensar solo en decir la frase…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Cap dividido por lo largo! xD**

 **Lo siento por el anterior, lo hice casi al dormirme y ni se que merga escribo XDD pero pidieron más Shindaka y les voy a dar el pinche ataque de diabetes solo esperen (? La inspiración me pego un chanclaso de los fuertes después de casi 3 semanas seca.**

 **Perdón si hay errores, es muy proable que este cap no lo corrija en el label de FF por cuestiones de tiempo (tengo tarea *Cmatha*) y disculpen por subir tan tarde el cap pero lo subi a tiempo! XD a las 11 pero en miércoles, eso cuenta (¿**

 **Me despido! Ciao Ciao! *se va a escribir a la velocidad de Sonic la conti de esto***

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,)_


	26. Chapter 26

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Akane juro que había escuchado mal, cuando el panista, aparte de decirle que le gustaba estar con ella, la había invitado a quedarse con el allí, alegando que no tenía ganas de entrenar de nuevo…

— **Eh… —** Estaba dudando, aun creía que era su mente inconsciente de enamorada la que le jugaba una broma, y por otra parte estaba segura de que era real, pero no quería ilusionarse, después de todo, así era Shindou, siempre era amable con todos.

— **P-Pero si no quieres o te incomodo esta… —** Callo cuando la chica había negado rápidamente y comenzando a acercarse, aunque a diferencia de el que está de pie apoyado sobre sus brazos en el muro, ella dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y se sentó sobre este, tenía pequeños bloques intercalados, como una típica torre en ajedrez, pero no eran lo suficientemente altos para evitar la vista uno del otro, aunque si hacia distancia entre ambos.

— **¿No te asusta sentarte allí? —** Pregunto mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, aunque realmente estaba embelesado viendo como el viento meneaba las trenzas y flequillo de la muchacha, era cierto que estaban bastante alto.

— **Hmm… —** Negó tanto con la cabeza como emitiendo el sonido de negación, sentándose un poco de lado sin darle la espalda al castaño **— Es increíble la vista, aparte el muro es bastante grueso y no estoy tan cerca de la orilla, si fuera más delgado este espacio seguro si me daría miedo —** Concluyo riendo, no le tenía miedo a las alturas especialmente, aunque obviamente, si sentía peligro de acercarse como toda persona se alejaría de este.

— **Ya veo… —** Sonrió, notando su cara relajada y mirada perdida en el paisaje, seguramente no lo había podido apreciar bien, pues había estado junto a ellos ayudando en los entrenamientos, como siempre.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, algo incómodo para la joven, que quería adivinar por que la habría invitado a quedarse con él, y sobre todo, sentía que el castaño la miraba queriéndole decir algo, aunque en realidad, solo estaba apreciándola, sintiendo tan lejana la última vez que pudo estar con ella a solas.

— **Akane**

— **Shindou-san…**

Callaron al instante al ver que el otro hablaba, y al notar lo que por inconciencia pasaba alejaron la vista uno del otro, la chica tratando de calmar su corazón exaltado y dejar de imaginar cosas y el joven tratando de ocultar sus ojos y mejillas levemente rojas.

Hasta que noto cierto detalle importante, que antes había dejado pasar por alto.

— **¿Por qué me llamas así? —** Pregunto por inercia, sin levantar la vista, pero concierto tono dolido, ¿No volvería a usar aquel apodo al que ya se había acostumbrado? ¿Se había alejado tanto de ella en el lapso en que acabo el Holy Road e inicio todo aquello con El Dorado?

— **¡Eh! Ah... yo… —** Trato de contestar más ni siquiera ella tenía una respuesta, aunque en el fondo, solo sabía la verdad de que quería alejarse, alejarse del sentimiento de amor que sentía por él, después de todo, ¿no decían que nada era más destructivo que un amor no correspondido? Empezó por simplemente dejar de llamarlo con familiaridad. Poco a poco quería alejarse.

La pobre no sabía que no la tendría nada fácil con Shindou tan confundido y centrado en ella.

— **¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? —** Hablo con voz tranquila, sin alzar la mirada, sin mostrar alguna emoción en la voz, aquel tono monótono le pareció tan extraño en él **— Akane, aunque no lo sepas… aunque no lo creas, eres alguien importante para mi… eres… —** Las palabras se atoraban y la voz se quebraba, tenía miedo de continuar **— Eres una amiga muy importante… por eso, no quiero sentirme tan distante de ti —** Hablo, maldiciéndose por mencionar aquello de amiga, la quería mucho más que eso, ¿Pero cómo confesarle aquello? Era una clara directa a que le gustaba, y el hecho de que le había dicho que alguien y le gustaba aunque calaba en su mente, por más que no fuera correspondida… ella quería a esa persona, no a él.

Quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba el viento, ambos quedaron en blanco, las palabras morían en sus gargantas, Akane sentía los ojos aguados, no había si quería llorar de alegría, tristeza o confusión, el ambiente se había vuelto extraño…

No fue hasta que una fuerte ráfaga de viento desde tal altura hizo desequilibrara a la chica, su corazón dio un vuelco recordando donde estaba sentada y por inercia empujo su cuerpo haca adelante para bajar del muro, casi cae al no poder tocar bien el suelo con los pies.

Por supuesto, Shindou había reaccionado a tiempo para sostener a la chica, tenía una de sus manos en su cintura y otra sostenía con delicadeza su brazo, apoyada en el así evitando que se estampara contra el suelo. Pasaron varios segundos antes que la chica reaccionara después del susto y sacara su rostro del pecho del chico.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Jamás había imaginado la diferencia de estatura, pero ahora que la tenía, tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, notaba que le sacaba por lo menos media cabeza, Akane tenía que mirar arriba para poder ver sus ojos, aunque el que tuviera las rodillas y piernas echas gelatina ayudaba bastante.

Otra ráfaga del viento aún más fuerte que la anterior los hizo volver en si a ambos, cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando que pasara, las trenzas de la chica se movían con velocidad, y no fue hasta que se detuvo el viento que noto que una de sus trenzas se estaba deshaciendo, puesto que la cinta que la sujetaba había salido volando.

Abrieron los ojos lentamente aun sin separarse, por lo que recibieron de inmediato fue el rostro del contrario bástate más cerca de lo que debería estar, obviamente, Akane fue la primera en mostrar el rojo en su pálidas mejillas y casi a empujones, se separó de él.

— **¡L-Lo siento! —** Tartamudeo, esperando cualquier cosa como respuesta, pero pudo apreciar solo que el joven la miraba con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal por un segundo y bajo la mirada girando la cara. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

— **N-No… te preocupes —** Lo segundo fue tan bajo que apenas si pudo escucharlo **— Tu… Tu cabello —** Señalo aun sin levantar la cara, parpadeo un par de veces, sin haber notando por completo la trenza suelta, su cabello caía en rizos hasta por debajo de su hombro y algunos mechones apenas si le llegaban a la barbilla.

— **Ahh… Genial —** Con sus manos intento por lo menos acomodar un poco el cabello revuelto, e intentaba pensar con qué demonios iba a sujetarlo, debería preguntarla a las chicas si tenían alguna cinta con la que volver a hacer su trenza **— Que remedio —** Quito la cinta de la trenza que sobrevivió y comenzó a des hacerla también, condenando cada vez más al pobre joven.

Había intentando no reaccionar, nunca la había visto con el cabello de otra manera que no fuera con sus trenzas, pero el ver los suaves rizos castaños junto a su rostro sonrojado no pudo evitar sonrojarse pensando que lucía aún más hermosa de aquella manera. Quedaron en silencio, ella acomodando con sus manos su cabello en una cola de caballo improvisada, y el tratando de que su corazón no saliera de su pecho.

Ella, habiendo casi terminado con su labor, sintió la mano del joven acercarse y acariciar con delicadeza uno de los costados de su cabeza, por lo que no podían culparla si volteaba a verlo de forma automática y confundida, y al sentir como acomodaba unos mechones que se reusaban a hacerle caso a ella misma, relajo un poco sus tensos hombros.

Ambos terminaron mirándose, sonriendo, sonrojándose y después riendo, situación que ni siquiera ellos mismo entendían.

El anuncio de la llagada de Juana con las tropas necesarias los volvió a acercar a asomarse y decidieron bajar de aquel lugar, para encontrarse con el resto.

Y Shindou con un nuevo dato en mente sobre la adorable castaña, le encantaba mucho más ver como una cola de caballo se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras caminaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **No hace falta ni decir que m inspire en la charla entre Juana y Kirino en la torre para inspirarme vedad? XD**

 **Es que fangirlee muy juerte viendolo con el mixi-max de nuevo :,v ahhh me encanta! Pero bueno, esto es Shindaka joder! Así que aquí está por así decirlo, el acercamiento (físico XD) mas "intimo" que estos dos tienen.**

 **La otra vez (si la casi Echhi) fue más fancervice que otra cosa XD aparte de un accidente, y a ambos realmente, no es que le halla encantado la situación aquella (o eso quería hacer creer XD) y pues esta vez es un poco más cariñoso, y dulzongo.**

 **Aunque fangirleearan las que leen muy fuerte cuando los haga darse un pinche abrazo legal :v yo lo verán.**

 **Sin más me despido y me disculpo si ven errores, T-T no alcance a corregir, si querían cap hoy.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El Viaje a Francia, en la época de Juana de Arco había llegado a su fin, consiguiendo poder por fin despertar el poder de la Joven guerrera y consiguiendo así, el Mixi-Max entre ella y Kirino, sorprendiendo un poco a algunos al no ser con la joven de cabellos castaños Kinako.

Shindou estaba feliz por su amigo, lo había estado bastante decaído y extraño en todo el tiempo desde que recupero sus sentimientos por el futbol, mas sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse tan molesto en todo el camino de vuelta a su época, tan pronto habían terminado el partido, todos no tardaron en rodear y felicitar al joven defensa, después de todo, en gran parte gracias a él ganaron el partido pero solo le molestaba que la joven de ojos lilas emocionada y feliz por su –Muy Reciente- amigo, aun así, jamás pensó de sí mismo, que un corto abrazo y aquella angelical sonrisa dirigida a alguien más, le oprimieran el pecho de tal forma, lo irritara y molestara tanto.

Fue resoplando por todo el tiempo en la caravana, que se le hizo inusualmente más largo, escuchaba en los primeros asientos como Akane conversaba con sus amigas y a su lado, el peli-rosa conversaba con Tenma y Shinsuke, que estaban en la otra fila de asientos.

No sin algunas preguntas por parte de esté, como el si se encontraba bien, o si algo le había sucedido, puesto que su mal humor no era del todo disimulado, más bien, bastante notorio, no lo podían culpar, era difícil disimular algo que jamás antes había sentido.

Habían llegado por fin de vuela a su tiempo, se suponía que habían pasado no más de un par de minutos desde que en ese tiempo, por lo que, correspondía al final de clases, y todos se marcharon a entrenamiento "como siempre lo hacían". Cabe decir que desde el momento en que bajaron de la caravana, no había dejado de ver por momentos, para que nadie lo notara, como cierta cola de caballo se balanceada de un lado a otro mientras la joven caminaba, aun distraída hablando con las chicas.

— **Nee Akane-chan, ¿Por qué no lleva sus trenzas de siempre? —** Comento con curiosidad Nanobana, con su usual tono infantil y misma mirada. Eso capto rápidamente la atención del pianista, y aún más la reacción de la manager, que giro con velocidad a ver a la jugadora con un leve carmín en las mejillas… ¿Era su imaginación o se había sonrojado?

— **Ahh… Esto… Perdí una de mis cintas para sujetarlas en el castillo, así que tuve que llevarlo así —** Contesto luego de poder deshacer el nudo en su garganta, recordar eso, le llevaba al momento cuando Shindou la habia atajado antes de caer de lleno al suelo, y por consiguiente lo cerca que estuvieron uno del otro. Luego de la baja frase, casi dicha en un susurro, giro levemente hacia atrás, donde se suponía estaba el castaño.

Grata –O no- fue la sorpresa de ambos, al encontrar sus ojos fijos en el otro, como si quemara, ambos la desviaron, ella sintiendo arder aún más su cara y el tratando de ocultar el rubor bajando la mirada… ¿Enserio era normal que pareciera que sufría un ataque cardiaco cada que la miraba a los ojos? Aunque admitía que luego de haberla tenido tan cerca, y… ¿Por qué no decirlo? Haberla sentido entre sus brazos, era una reacción más o menos justificable.

Junto a él, el defensa de ojos Cyan no dejo pasar aquel fugaz instante, ¿Qué les había sucedido? Una pequeña sonrisa de gracia se dibujó en su rostro ¿Y cómo no? si su amigo se había notado nervioso, cosa que no pasaba casi nunca, solo con cruzar miradas con la linda manager de su equipo.

Apenas y llegar al entrenamiento todos los que se habían quedado en ese tiempo había preguntado por el Mixi-Max, sorprendido de que al final era Kirino el portador del Segundo Poder de los once. Ambos, defensa y centro campista, habían decido comprobar uno contra el otro, sus habilidades en Mixi-Max, luego de un agotador entrenamiento, ambos estaban bastante parejos, el portador del poder de Nobunaga en cuanto a ataque y el Portador del Poder de Juana en su especialidad en la defensa.

Entre todo el entrenamiento y la llegada de Amemiya Taiyou al equipo, se fue el día bastante rápido, y fue momento de volver cada uno a sus hogares, no sin antes avisarles que ya tenían claro su siguiente destino, aunque no lo habían revelado ese día, tampoco, sin la cara de pocos amigos de Shindou, teniendo que soportar que Akane prácticamente lo evitara cuando con todos los demás chicos había sido tan natural como siempre.

— **Shindou... —** Llamo su mejor amigo mientras caminaban a la salida con una sonrisa… Solo sabía que cuando miraba esa sonrisa en su cara las cosas casi siempre iban mal… al menos para sí mismo **— ¿Nos vamos?**

— **Ah… si —** No quizo decir mucho más, de camino el joven pensaba de nuevo en la actitud de la joven con él en momentos como en la torre en Francia hablaban como cualquier par de amigos, aunque debía admitir que a partir de todo el inicio de los viajes en el tiempo, cada que ambos quedaban en alguna situación no muy comoda o en conversaciones extrañas. O por que no admitirlo, sin poder hablar en lo absoluto, el por su reciente torpeza con ella y pues la joven se seguramente por su timidez usual –Si… debía ser por eso-

— **¿Te pasa algo Shindou? —** Pregunto al aire Kirino, que había notado desde que salieron de Raimon lo distraído que iba el centro campista **— Luces muy distraído, aparte que desde qué volvimos te vez extraño, o más bien algo molesto…**

— **No, no es nada —** Negó con velocidad **—Solo estoy cansado, después de todo ese partido no fue poca cosa —** Al decirlo, no pudo evitar recordar a la oji lila felicitado con energía al peli-rosa, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

— **Hmm —** Actuó como que aceptaba la respuesta, si el pianista no quería cooperar, lo molestaría un poco, aunque era algo de último recurso por supuesto –Si, como no- para comprobar su pequeña idea **— Ahora que recuerdo, aun me duele un poco el cuello por el salto que me dio Akane encima —** Se adelantó un par de pasos **— Aunque después no me dejo de molestar con… cierto tema… después de que me viera con Juana al final —** No era tan tonto como para darle una buena "arma" a su amigo para molestarlo igualmente.

— **Ya… Ustedes de un momento a otro son muy cercanos ¿No? —** Agacho la mirada forzando una evidente sonrisa falsa, Kirino apenas si podía resistir la tentación de girar y reír, sip, ver a su mejor amigo celoso se había convertido en un pequeño pasatiempo divertido.

— **Se puede decir… Después de todo es una chica muy amable —** Recalco la palabra "chica" **—Y linda… —** El por su parte siguió callado, no tenía el derecho de reclamarle a ninguno de los dos, aun así no podía evitar sentir todo lo que sentía, no le gustaba para nada, no le gustaba que la chica que le gustaba si quiera notara la existencia de ninguna otra persona, sin saber en qué momento dejo de caminar, y sus manos echas puños se apretaban con fuerza, ¿Cuándo había sentido algo parecido? Ah, hacía tiempo, la impotencia de no servir como capitan, hace tiempo ya cuando esa misma joven lo había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba, de la forma que necesitaba…

— **Shindou —** Llamo su mejor amigo, a uno cuantos pasos pues había notado muy bien el estado del jugador, era mejor seguir directamente con lo que quería confirmar **— Enserio, no pensé que llegarías a tal estado solo por estar celoso —** Dijo con aires de gracia, aunque después de todo quería apoyar a su amigo.

Reaccionando unos segundos después, las mejillas le comenzaron a arder, ¿Eso era lo que le sucedía? ¿Por ese motivo estaba tan molesto? Quería hablar y negar todo aquello, por simple reflejo, más sin embargo las palabras morían en su garganta antes de poderlas exteriorizar.

— **Ja… deberías ver tu cara —** Rio un poco el peli rosa, después de todo no necesitaba mucho más para saber que era cierto, a su amigo si le gustaba la manager, aunque aún no tenía claro el por qué ella pensaba lo contrario, atando cabos, algo había sucedido en aquel viaje que no estuvo presente, pero bueno, después se encargaría de sacarle información al pianista, ya que suponía que no serían muy buenos recuerdos para la pobre muchacha.

— **N-No es gracioso —** Intento "borrar" su sonrojo cubriendo por un momento su cara con el brazo.

— **Si lo es, considerando que es muy raro verte nervioso —** Ambos siguieron caminando **— Mucho menos la oportunidad de verte así por cualquier chica.**

— **Ella no es cualquier chica —** Murmuro con el ceño fruncido aun sin mirarlo, aun así, Kirino lo escucho aunque prefirió no comentar al respecto, solo atinó a sonreír, un poco feliz por ambos, ya se encargaría de ver la manera de juntarlo un poco más.

— **Aun así, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te molestaba que hablara con ella? —** Poso ambas manos tras su cabeza **— O siquiera contármelo, ¿Sabes? Como tu mejor amigo es hiriente —** Hablo con falso tono de decepción y tristeza.

— **Ni siquiera yo mismo sabia porque me molestaba tanto, aparte, justo antes de volver tras conseguir el poder de Nobunaga me di cuenta —** El defensa giro bruscamente a verlo, con mirada perpleja **— ¿…? —** Preguntó con la mirada.

— **¿Eres…Idiota? —** De corazón lo preguntaba (*) después de todo, si bien era evidente lo de Akane, no le estaba del todo claro si Shindou llegara a sentir lo mismo, incluso a el mismo le quedaban dudas, pero que fuera tan tonto como para estar tan ciego todo ese tiempo, y aun mas, sentirse molesto aun cuando se notaba a leguas en la chica que solo tenía ojos para él, simplemente era inevitable no hacerle la pregunta.

— **¿….ah? —** Obviamente no entendió en lo más mínimo la pregunta de su amigo, solo consiguiendo un suspiro por este.

— **Nada, olvídalo… —** Negó con la cabeza **—Va a ser gracioso desde ahora verte molesto solo porque no quiere acercarse a ti en los entrenamientos o en los viajes —** Comento divertido aumentando a velocidad de su paso, después de todo el sol ya se estaba metiendo.

— **¡Cá-Cállate!**

…

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos noto que tras de ellos, en silencio había estado caminando cierto peli azul de mirada afilada, sonriendo con su típica forma gatuna luego de que sus dos Sempais se adelantaran.

— _Esto va a ser divertido…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **No me maten! Por 2 razones XD**

y **a sé que el lunes quede debiendo este cap, pero es que no lo había terminado justamente por lo larga de la escena, decidí publicar este doble hoy miércoles.**

 **También por el poco Shindaka en el cap, pero me había estado carcomiendo por dentro no meter esta escena de ellos dos, aparte, me sirvió para el pequeño inicio de Kariya que me pone los pelos de punta XD**

 **Juro! Que van a Fangirlear muy fuerte en el cap de "Los 3 reinos" en esa pinche casa de las trampas puede pasar cualquier cosa ewe**

 **Y como quiero disculparme a un más, un Spoiler en una frase del capo pasado: "Un pinche abrazo legal ewe"**

 **(*) Pequeño "tributo" al fic de CrimsonQueenAbyss "Aishiteru" un shindaka que amo *w* y que sigo esperando su actualización XD me mata Kirino en ese fic, enserio, me mata XD**

 **Y bueno, tengo que subir esto asi que Ciao Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,D_


	28. Chapter 28

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El viaje del Raimon los había llevado hacia la Era de Los Tres Reinos, donde esperaban conseguir el poder de Lui Bei y Zhuge Liang, correspondientes, según la piedra Daisuke, al portero y uno de los mediocampistas.

Y aunque le costara un poco a Shindou creérselo, nada más llegar, tal como paso con Juana, lograron encontrar a uno de sus objetivos, Lui Bei, y tras ayudarlo con lo del cañón, y seguirlo hasta la fortaleza de Zhuge Liang, ahora se disponían a superar todas las tranpas impuestas en aquella fortaleza, tras haber vencido a los sirvientes de Zanark, el nuevo enemigo que El Dorado había mandado contra ellos, y a los hermanos de Liu Bei, que se encontraba bajo en control mental del enemigo.

Ya habían superado algún acertijo en las habitaciones, y saltado algunas trampas, hasta el momento todo había sido bastante sencillo. Todos estaban alerta por supuesto, luego de ver la gigantesca bola de metal que aplasto el cañón del hombre, no les dio mucha confianza el lugar.

A Akane le molestaba un poco el disfraz que en aquella ocasión, era una especie de Yukata, y estaba muy poco sujeto para su gusto, aun así agradecía que no le molestara tanto caminar, le sorprendía lo incomoda que a veces era la ropa de miles de años atrás, aunque no pensaba quejarse.

Llegaron a una nueva habitación, y como en otras de las "salas" una gran puerta se cerró tras ellos con un gran estruendo, sin embargo el lugar estaba totalmente vacío, no era muy distinta e las demás, salvo el diseño del suelo claro, varios "caminos" se mostraban en él.

Sin embargo, al no ver nada realmente especial, todos simplemente avanzaron… Error.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, asustando bastante todos, las chicas intentaron mantenerse juntas, pero al perder el equilibrio casi todos fueron regados, el piso a sus pies comenzó a dividirse y los gritos asustados de todos no se hicieron esperar.

Shindou, por inercia intento buscar a la castaña con la mirada, pero sintió como alguien chocaba contra su espalda, no logro distinguir quien, para el momento en que su mente intento concentrarse, todos ya estaban cayendo en una especie de resbaladilla de madera, donde poco a poco todos se dividieron, quedando solos o en pequeños grupos o dúos.

Akane confundida no pudo hacer más que aferrarse a la primera persona a la que logró acercarse a duras penas, cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como si estuviera en plena caída libre, totalmente sumida en la oscuridad del lugar, Shindou a pesar de la adrenalina del momento, logro distinguir el grito agudo de la muchacha y casi automáticamente la rodeo al completo con sus brazos viendo lo asustada que estaba y como se aferraba a él.

Llego un punto en que la visión era totalmente imposible, no podía ver más allá de dos centímetros de su propio rostro, por fin, sintió la velocidad disminuir y poco a poco sus cuerpos detenerse al caer al suelo, el había recibido todo el impacto incluyendo el de la manager, pero no le importo en lo absoluto, simplemente estaba muchísimo más preocupado al sentirla temblar sin control entre sus brazos. Duro un par de minutos tumbado en el suelo aun intentando calmarse a sí mismo, el susto no había sido mínimo en lo absoluto, fue totalmente comparable a estar en caída libre, sin absolutamente nada para frenar la caída.

Shindou no tardo tanto mucho en calmarse y recobrar la compostura, sin embargo, Akane seguía bastante asustada, no tenía ni idea de quien la estaba abrazando, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, ya no sentía su cuerpo caer, por el contrario notaba calidez y protección de un par de brazos rodeándola, más aún estaba demasiado asustada como para abrir los ojos.

— **Tranquila…—** Susurro lo más suave que pudo, pero lo suficiente como para que lo escuchara, una muy leve exclamación escucho de ella, dejo de temblar y contener la respiración, respirando dificultosamente. El castaño comenzó a acariciar su espalda lentamente intentando calmarla al completo, y a los pocos segundos sintió como el agarre de la joven perdió fuerza así como se relajaba un poco más.

No fue sino hasta que se sintió aliviado por ella, fue que se fijó bien cómo y con quien estaba… Agradeció inmensamente a dios que en ese lugar la luz era sino poca, nula, y no se notaría el intenso sonrojo que se apodero de su rostro. Akane aun no se reponía del completo, aun asi dejo de temblar.

— **Shin…sama… —** Aun mantenía sus manos echas puños y ojos fuertemente cerrados, no estaba segura, puesto que aquel susurro fue bastante vago, aun así, toda la calidez y confort que sentía, solo la había sentido con una sola persona.

Solo con un chico.

El único que en su vida había logrado acelerar su corazón y que las palabras no salieran de su garganta, el único que por más que le doliera, ella lo quería, sintió un leve cosquilleo en la nariz, y lágrimas querer acumularse en sus obres, pero el vuelco que sintió dar a su corazón no se lo permitió… Ese que dio cuando un par de brazos la rodearon, aprisionándola firme pero delicadamente.

— **Si… Estoy aquí… —** Cabe decir que perdió completamente el aliento, como si todo rastro de aire escapara de su cuerpo, ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo suficiente para intentar alejarse cuando su cuerpo ya había dejado de responderle… Aun así… Muy a pesar del nerviosismo, la calidez de ese momento era incomparable y simplemente, se dejó ser, se dejó llevar por los sentimientos egoístas que admitía que tenía y solo se aferró más a él, recostando su mejilla en lo que por fin distinguió como su pecho.

Todo rastro de nerviosismo desapareció de ella, como si nada de eso fuera real, asumiendo que era un sueño, ya que era muy bueno para ser verdad, el pianista luego de murmurar aquellas simples palabras, la sintió destensar, supuso que ya lo había identificado, y espero completamente que se separara corriendo, contra todo pensamiento, ella pareció aferrársele más, al haberla rodeado, había sido un mero acto de reflejo tras escuchar como lo llamaba, quería creer que la fotógrafa aun no sabía que era el en ese momento, y que, aunque fuera estado con otra persona… con otro chico, aun así hubiera llamado su nombre…

— _Soñar no vale nada…_ **—** Quiso reír y llorar por lo cierto de la frase, para luego percatarse de lo pequeña que se sentía Akane sobre él, afirmo su agarre un poco más pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, dejando el otro aun rodeando sus pequeños hombros y bajando un poco a cabeza, intentando con éxito alcanzar rozar el cabello de la joven, jamás pensó en la posibilidad de estar tan cerca de ella, ni en sus mejores recientes sueños, tampoco el conocer que en efecto, su cabello era tan suave como lucia, que era tan pequeña y delicada como la miraba, y que el aroma que desprendía era aún mejor de lo que hubiera podido fantasear.

— _ **Todo en ti es mejor de lo que puedo imaginar….**_

— **¿Uh? —** Akane, que había estado embelesada con el ritmo de la respiración del chico y el del latir de su corazón, algo acelerado, abrió los ojos comenzando a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad tras haber creído escucharlo decir algo **— ¿Shin-sama…? —** Quiso comprobar si enverad era el excapitán, y no solo un mala broma de su conciencia y estar pegada a otra persona, que seguramente no podría mirar a la cara después.

Por otra parte, el quiso maldecir en voz alta… pero por obvias razones no podía, debía tener más cuidadoso, y no decir ciertas cosas que fantaseaba en voz alta… o al final, Akane o cualquier otra persona podría enterarse de algo que aun prefería guardarse para sí mismo. Con un mínimo esfuerzo y sin aflojar el agarre se incorporó quedando sentado en el suelo igual que ella, con pesar y muy lentamente llevo sus manos al par de pequeños hombros para separarla con lentitud.

— **¿Estás bien? —** Era lo único coherente que se le ocurrió decir.

— **¿Eh…? Ah, esto… si —** Atino a decir en igual estado, aunque sorprendentemente menos nerviosa que en otras ocasiones con más distancia entre ambos, aun no se separaban del completo, ella sentada prácticamente sobre sus piernas y el tomándola de los hombros a poca distancia, y muy conscientes de ello, no querían separarse, el sentimiento de comodidad y calidez era demasiado real como para querer abandonarlo, aun así, debían hacerlo.

— **De…De-beríamos… bu-buscar a los… demás.**

— **Si…**

Shindou en verdad sentía que estaban con los papeles intercambiados, puesto que, hace un tiempo, era la de ojos lilas quien o podía coordinar palabra, y el solo se comportaba normalmente… ahora, caminando, tomados de las manos… solo por la oscuridad, claro está… era el quien trataba de no parecer con serios problemas.

Cabe decir, que cuando salieron de nuevo a la entrada del castillo, cierta castaña no podía evitar quitar una bonita sonrisa con las mejillas sonrosadas de su cara.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Hoooola (?**

 **Revivi! X,D sinceramente, luego de morir por nos días por el chincungunya del demonio :,,,,v maldigo al ser del averno que creo los mosquitos**

 **Tengo algo adelantado, pero aun así, si no me alcanza el año, publicare los últimos capítulos de forma seguida sin importar día, por mis ovarios juro que este fic no pasa al 2017 :,,,v9 (?**

 **No puedo contar lo mismo de The Little Mermaid pero bueno x,D creo que este me termino emocionando más, de igual manera lo seguiré. A propósito, eh dicho que la lluvia me inspira mucho? Y que aquí en diciembre llueve como si toda las nubes del mundo se reunirán en mi ciudad? No? pues ya les dije nwn**

 **Espere mucho Kiriaka en mi perfil, y también Shindaka por supuesto x,DDD sin más, me despido, Ciaaoo!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,D_


	29. Chapter 29

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Molesto? No, por supuesto que Shindou no estaba molesto.

No le molestó en lo más mínimo que cierta manager lo evitara hasta con la mirada durante todo el tiempo en su estadía en el periodo Edo, cuando buscaban el poder de Sakamoto Ryoma, que ahora poseía Nishiki, y de Okita Shoji que tiene Tsurugi, tampoco le importó que mientras él estaba aliviado, por estar con ella al momento de dividirse y que ella pareciera alejársele lo más posible. Ni mucho menos estaba molesto por la excesiva –o eso le pareció- preocupación de la chica luego del partido contra Zanarck, donde si, el delantero de mirada afilada había sido bástate lastimado…

¡Pero con un demonio!

Claro que estaba furioso, con motivos o al menos eso quería hacerse creer, cualquiera lo estaría si, primero, la persona que recién descubriste que quieres no parece querer mirarte ni en pintura, y segundo, intentar con fuerza de voluntad que no creyó tener no lanzarse a gritarme a cualquiera de los chicos que si quiera mirara a la chica. Y por otro lado… Estaba Kariya, o si, no entendía, pero juraba que si hubiera tenido una oportunidad, abría ahorcado con sus propias manos al defensa, o mínimo, usarlo como blanco para sus tiros.

"— _¿He? Akane-san, ¿No quiere cambiar conmigo de grupo? Después de todo, ¿No esperaba ver el Mixi-Max de Tsurugi-Sempai?_ **—**

— _A Akane-san se le ve muy bien ese Kimono_ **—**

— _Las trasformaciones de Tsurugui-Sempai y Nishiki-Sempai son realmente geniales ¿Cierto?_ **—** _"_

Entre todos aquellos "comentarios" dichos –casualmente- cuando él estaba lo suficientemente cerca, y que no parecía querer despegarse de la chica, lo estaban matando… Y aumentando la lista de "Posibles Maneras de Torturar a Kariya" muy probablemente pediría apoyo de su mejor amigo.

Por otra parte, Akane no podía sintiese mas incomoda durante el viaje…

Es decir, que el chico que te decidiste a olvidar pareciera perseguirte, aunque sabias que solo eran imaginaciones, además de que, por mucho que lo negara, quería, y valla que lo quería, repetir aquel abrazo, al menos solo por unos instantes. ¡Pero no podía! Si por X motivo o situación, se le diera aquella oportunidad, no quería separarse, no querría apartarlo, y eso solo la lastimaría aún más. También, notaba a cierto chico bastante extraño, Kariya no había dejado de hablarle, ocasionalmente; Si, pero aun así mucho más de lo usual, y con aquel tono tan falso de inocencia que le costaba creer que todos se lo tragaran.

Sabía que tenía algo entre manos, siempre distinguía cuando planeaba alguna broma, pero en aquella ocasión no entendía el motivo, ni la finalidad de estar pegado a ella, y le llegaba a incomodar bastante. Por mucho que sus amigas no le creyeran, era bastante atenta a su alrededor –Al menos eso creía- y durante el viaje de egreso a su época, notaba todo muy… MUY extraño, Shindou molesto, Kirino bastante más serio de lo normal, Kariya sonriente, como si se estuviera divirtiendo de lo lindo, y a Tsurugui… ¿Incomodo o pensativo? Solo podía asegurar que no estaba tranquilo como intentaba aparentar, mas no estaba segura, después de todo no era como si lo conociera mucho.

Y, por más que intentara no pensar en eso… Le preocupaba muchísimo Shindou, no necesitaba ser perspicaz para darse cuenta de su enojo, y moría por saber la razón, o bueno, mínimo ayudarlo… Pero la incomodidad y vergüenza al recordar como la abrazaba… ¿¡Como esperaba siquiera que pensara o dijera algo coherente!?

— **Hee… Shindou-San… ¿Esta bien? —** Kinako estaba de rodillas en su asiento hasta adelante, por lo que podía ver a todos los chicos y notar bien el ambiente extraño.

— **Si —** Tajante y directo respondió, aunque su expresión indicaba lo contrario.

— **¿Se-seguro? —** Una pequeña gota de sudor resbalo por la cabeza de casi todos, aunque no obtuvieron mucho más por parte de él.

Al llegar a su tiempo, nuevamente se había hecho el final del día, y todos se disponían a ir a sus casas respectivamente… Sin embargo…

¡Con un demonio! No podría conciliar el sueño esa noche si no hablaba con el pianista, así que a todo lo que daban sus piernas, la manager giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr en dirección donde se había ido la persona que robaba sus suspiros, para su mala suerte, iban a direcciones contrarias. Shindou, en efecto se encontraba más tranquilo… Un poco, pero más que todo ciertamente triste, ¿El abrazo no había significado nada para Akane? ¿O acaso le molestaba tanto que fuera justamente el?

Paro en seco en la cera, recordando, por supuesto que le molestaría… No era el la persona que le gustaba. Presiono las manos en puños, entendía un poco ahora a la muchacha, y por qué intento "confortarlo" aquel día luego de llegar de la era Sengoku, era verdaderamente horrible aquel sentimiento… el saber que no es mutuo aquel sentimiento.

Sus pensamientos fueron acallados por el sonido de una respiración bastante forzada, confundido giro dando un vuelco a su corazón… Akane estaba tratando de retomar el aliento y apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas, con las mejillas sonrojadas por supuesto.

El contuvo el aliento…

— **¿A…Akane? —** Quedaron en silencio por unos momentos más… excusándose con aun no poder respirar bien, nuevamente, como en el hospital, había ido por impulso hacia él, sin siquiera una excusa o algo para decir **— ¿Sucedió alg…?**

— **¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué esta tan enojado? ¿L-Le preocupa algo o…? —** Perdió la voz a mitad de todas la atropelladas preguntas, viendo la cara de sorpresa en el joven, arrepintiéndose y bajando la cara avergonzada, había sonado tan entrometida, se sentía reamente tonta de un segundo para otro… después de todo ¿Por qué se lo contaría? O siquiera...

El flujo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por la suave risa del jugador, no podía evitarlo, la mirada y cara de la muchacha se le hicieron totalmente tiernas, digna de una fotografía, aunque le costaría de sobremanera despegar la mirada de ella si la tuviera. La cara de la chica era totalmente comparable con un tomate en ese momento, ¿Cómo no estarlo?

— **Lo siento… no me rio de ti, es solo —** Suspiro calmándose, y mirándola con tanta ternura que sentía derretirse, claro que lo tomo como algo normal en el **—No pensé que aun te preocuparas por mi…**

— **¿Por qué pensaría...?**

— **Porque me evitas… —** Esta vez tenía una cara menos expresiva, apagada, para resumirlo en una palabra, la afirmación la dejo muda, quería intentar negarlo pero…

— **Yo…**

— **¿Te molesta que me acerque tanto a ti…? —** El jugador bajo la mirada, realmente no quería escucharla o verla afirmando, lo destrozaría… pero ¿Qué más opción tenia?

— **¡N-No…! Solo… —** ¿Cómo decirle que quería alejarse de el para no ilusionarse más? Pero… que no querían mismo tiempo… **— N-No… puedo… decirlo —** Cerró los ojos fuertemente, no encontraba otra excusa más que serle sincera, no podía, no quería… absolutamente no quería ser rechazada.

El quedo en silencio, viéndola nerviosa intentado huir de su mirada, no lo lograría, no podía apartarla ella aunque quisiera, solo se acercó lentamente y como impulso la tomo del hombro, llamando su atención. Desearía haber acariciado su rostro, pero no habría resistido el impulso de acercarse; y eso posiblemente acarrearía a otras acciones de las cuales… quizás hubiera consecuencias no muy favorables, o eso pensaba.

— **Tranquila… No tienes que decir nada…—** No quería obligarla, por más de que se imaginara la razón, giro sin estar muy seguro de que más decir, si quedarse o irse, si decir algo o estar callado, mas como impulso, comenzó a caminar retomando su camino.

Después de todo… Sabía que ella no sería capaz de decirle que la incomodaba, simplemente, así era Akane, dulce y reservada, aun así, aquella nueva sensación que le provocaba, no era para nada igual a lo que había experimentado antes…

Porque Akane lo había estado haciendo experimentar muchas cosas, de confusión, a felicidad y celos… pero jamás, algo parecido a eso… algo como el dolor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **No pos gg (?**

 **Doble cap hoy, y si, por si se lo preguntan, el capitulo 28, donde había dejado el aviso de mi ausencia, fue remplazado por el capitulo, pues si alguien en el futuro lee todo cuando esté listo, imagino que le importara bastante poco ese aviso x,DD**

 **Bueno, espero que no sea muy incoherente la escena final, no sabia muy bien que poner, y pues, estuve viendo como por 5ta vez una anime hermoso pero desesperante shojo, y pues, es algo asi x,DD**

 **Se dicen cosas, se mal entienden, se lastiman, y al final aún se quieren :,v y es frustrante lo se(? Pero bueno, espero que haiga gustado, nos vemos leemos el lunes lo prometo, y no, actualmente no corrijo los caps de FF asi que muy posiblemente se traguen errores…. Culpen al "corrector" de FF que esta bien fumado :,v**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;D_


	30. Chapter 30

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Su corazón latía a gran velocidad... y no, esta vez no era por los nervios de tener a cierto centro campista cerca.

Por el contrario. Se encontraban en el segundo enfrentamiento contra Perfect Cascade, el equipo más poderoso de El dorado, estando todos en su viaje en la Era de los dinosaurios, que para su suerte, contenía a uno de los mejores jugadores que el Raimon había tenido, Tobu, el chico aparentemente del futuro el cual se hallaba perdido en el tiempo.

Habiendo sufrido una derrota aplastante anteriormente, el equipo había tenido un fuerte entrenamiento con Troodontes, unos dinosaurios aparentemente amigos del joven cavernícola, que por cierto, habían colocado de los nervios a la pobre manager.

Pero ahora, estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco viendo como enormes dinosaurios se interponían en el partido contra El Dorado, siendo estos victimas del control mental por el Dispositivo Esférico. Los chicos apenas y se podían manejar por el campo tratando de no ser aplastados por los seres de ese tiempo mientras que los integrantes de Perfect Cascade, sin mostrar emoción alguna ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de estos en el campo, maniobrando entre ellos y consiguiendo un contundente 7-0 a su favor.

Akane solo quería gritarles que salieran del campo en ese instante, por el terror que sentía a que fueran lastimados, más de los que ya lo estaban siendo por las jugadas de los contrarios, los chicos decidieron primero deshacerse de los dinosaurios, y, al igual que con la madre de Big, el pequeño dinosaurio ahora huérfano, utilizar un balonazo contra ellos ya sea con el Mixi-Max, el Avatar Armed, o simplemente con su Avatares.

Nadie, entre tanta conmoción se dio cuenta cuando un gran Tiranosaurio, habiendo sido liberado ya del control mental, nervioso y al parecer furioso, arremetió contra a cabina de las bancas, justamente donde estaban, tanto las managers, como Kariya y Wandaba.

Shindou, apenas y había reaccionado, con los ojos como platos mirando como la criatura arremetía contra ellos, fijo la vista apenas por un instante, siendo la expresión de pánico y terror de Akane, por un momento se olvidó de todos y todo, solo tenía una cosa en la mente y era la chica más importante de su vida en ese momento.

Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, arrebatándole desesperadamente el balón a quien lo tuviera, ni siquiera se fijó si era alguien de su propio equipo, con la velocidad de su Mixi-Max, consiguió ponerse en el camino del Tiranosaurio y sin pensarlo demasiado, usando toda su fuerza utilizo el Setsuna Boost, su mejor tiro portando el poder de Nobunaga.

La criatura fue totalmente doblegada por el poder del tiro, siendo empujada fuertemente, este miro furioso al joven, mas Shindou no había levantado ni siquiera la mirada, tenía la cara sombría y el aura furiosa que emanaba fue suficiente para que el dinosaurio igual que el resto saliera hayedo del campo. Al escuchar los estruendosos pasos lejos, se dejó caer desactivando el Mixi-Max, exhausto por la cantidad de energía que gasto en aquel simple tiro, había perdido la noción del tiempo y de sus acciones por un segundo, y su mente no reaccionaba a nada que no fuera sacar de peligro a la chica de obres lilas, y realmente olvidando a las demás personas que en ese lugar se hallaban.

Respiro dificultosamente por varios segundo, escuchando como algunos de sus compañeros se aceraban a él preguntando por si estaba bien, giro a sus espaldas notando que tanto las chicas, como el jugador y el robot se habían acercado, un tanto asustados pero preocupaos por el de igual manera.

Todos menos la chica que quedo de piedra, su corazón por un momento se había detenido, viendo el cuerpo del joven pequeño a comparación de la enorme criatura, el pensamiento fugaz de que algo pudiera sucederle la destrozo… No soportaría perderlo, lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y por impulso corrió donde el chico aún se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo rodeado por algunas personas.

— **¿¡ESTA BIEN!? —** Grito más que asustada, dejándose caer igualmente frente a él, buscando con desespero alguna herida en el muchacho, siendo esta misión difícil por su mirada empañada en lágrimas, sus amigas se callaron, bastante preocupadas por la muchacha, pensando que el susto de hace un momento le había afectado bastante, nadie hablo, y poco le importaba al par estar siendo observados, el jugador suspiro aliviado como nunca antes, aunque le dolió igualmente ver la cara de angustia y las lágrimas en sus ojos, al no obtener más respuesta por el que una sonrisa y un asentimiento, bajo la cabeza con las manos temblando un poco, entre todas las emociones que sentía, estaba la molestia, le molesto de sobremanera aquello, ¿Por qué el joven se había arriesgado de esa manera? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo lastimaban?

— **No… debe hacer esa clase de locuras…—** Murmuro apenas audible, casi nadie entendió lo que había suspirado, para luego comenzar a hipar conteniendo las ganas de romper en llanto.

— _Lo haría una y mil veces por ti_ **—** Sonrió el joven, tenía que contenerse de decir aquello, no solo porque aún no estaba listo, o porque los estuvieran observando, simplemente no podía decírselo cara a cara. Llevo una mano a la cabeza de la joven, y por unos instantes disfruto en secreto del tacto con su cabello **— Lo bueno es que ellos y tu están bien —** Sonrio como siempre lo hacía, con su usual tono y actitud de calma, aunque en el fondo moría por abrazarla en ese mismo instante, Akane disfruto de la caricia sobre su cabeza por unos pocos segundos hasta que el retiro su mano con pesar.

Decidido volvió a ponerse de pie, quitando todo rastro de esa mirada dulce y viendo con decisión hacia el campo… No perdería, no se permitiría perder, no dejaría en manos de alguien más el futuro, protegería el futbol el mismo junto a su equipo, y a la par todas la experiencia vividas y, las personas que conoció gracias al futbol, protegería a toda costa su presente en el que Akane formaban parte importante de él.

Akane solo pudo ver como volvía a su Mixi-Max y caminaba junto con todos al campo, para proseguir con el juego interrumpido por breves momentos, las voces de sus amigas le indicaban que volvieran con ellas hacia las bancas, pero su mirada estaba fija en la espalda del joven y su andar decidido con un raro confort en el pecho y lágrimas aun resbalando por sus mejillas.

— _Yo… Estaré siempre para ti… sin importar lo que pase… aquí estaré solo para ti…_

Cerró los ojos limpiando los últimos rastros de lágrimas, y con la mirada algo perdida pero sonriendo, volvió a su usual sitio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Jojojojo(?**

 **Había planeado algo mas sukulento en las escenas donde kinako ve de lejos por las noches a Fey, y en una de esas Akane la sigue y shindou sigue a esta, pero, como no tenía mucho más, y me conozco y sabía que iba a terminar poniéndolos en un beso, decidí mejor hacer esto XD que también me pareció completamente hermoso si soy sincera QWQ**

 **Y No se preocupen tendrán su beso, pero mucho más adelante… quizás casi al final del fic… o quizás antes ewe**

 **Bueno, como estpy publicando muy noche, me despido XD perdón si hay errores QnQ ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye *w*_


	31. Chapter 31

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El viaje a través del tiempo había proseguido para el equipo del Raimon, y al haber conseguido 8 de los 11 poderes, estaban cada vez más cerca del equipo más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Aquello los había llevado nada más y nada menos que al cuento del Rey Arturo, para conseguir el aura de este, y del Master Dragon, con lo que prácticamente tendría casi todo el equipo conformado. Sorpresa fue para cierto pianista que luego de que hubiera problemas en el viaje por el agujero de gusano, despertara siendo nada más y nada menos que el líder de "Los caballeros de la mesa redonda" encargados de aplicar la prueba los caballeros aprendices, nos les quedó más remedio que confiar en que todos habían llegado a salvo aquel mundo de fantasía.

Durante todo tiempo no pudo evitar pensar y sonreír, imaginándose la cara de fascinación de cierta amante de la ficción y fantasía, aunque aún preocupado de su paradero, se resignó a cumplir su papel en aquel mundo.

Logro concentrarse en el partido contra Tenma, Fey y sus Duplis, logrando estos aprobar la prueba, llegando el momento del percance en la trama de la historia, el secuestro de la princesa, aunque en aquel caso, Kinako había tomado dicho lugar. Partieron rumbo al bosque, en el intento por "revivir" la magia de la Espada sagrada del cuento. Poco le importaba ya en aquel momento todo lo que pasaba, o bueno, estaba en segundo plano, su mente no podía evitar pensar en algún escenario donde pudieran encontrarse con el personaje representado por la castaña, todos los miembros de la caravana ya habían sido encontrados, inclusive Midori y Aoi ¿Qué demonios había pasado con Akane?

Si la memoria no le fallaba, solo quedaba ese escenario en el lago de las hadas para que ella apareciera, ya que luego vendría el camino hacia el desenlace de la historia, juraría que estaba seguro que la encontraría allí, y ya de por sí, podría quitarse un gran peso que era el no saber de ella en aquella situación.

— **Deberías relajarte, se comienza a notar bastante que no estás bien —** Menciono en voz baja cierto peli rosa junto a él, algo preocupado pero aun así con gracia plasmada en su expresión, simplemente ver a su mejor amigo en aquel estado por algo que no fuera el futbol y, para rematar, una chica, no tenía precio en ese mundo. El a sabiendas de lo que se refería, prefirió guardar silencio y no hacer más evidente su –exagerada- preocupación.

— **¿Este es el lago de las hadas? —** Tenma se había acercado mirando todo alrededor, luego de que el rey Arturo lanzara al fondo del algo la desquebrajada espada, se agacho esperando tener una mejor vista del lago pero no conto con que cierta muchacha se levantara de donde estaba esperándolos a todos y quedara justo frente a sus ojos.

— _¡Demasiado cerca!_ **—** Pensaron justamente ambos jóvenes, viendo la poca distancia entre sus rostros y otro chico que no hace falta ni mencionar.

Por supuesto, este no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al darse cuenta que, efectivamente Akane estaba sana y salva, para después pasar a la molestia, viendo como el actual capitán caía hacia atrás en un intento de poner distancia y como en el pálido rostro de la chica se notaba un leve sonroso así como una sonrisa avergonzada. Como pidiendo disculpas en silencio. Esa chica iba a acabar con sus nervios, en especial haciéndolo pasar de emoción a emoción tan fácilmente, como por ejemplo, la que le seguía de aquel enojo, porque desde luego, al reparar bien en el aspecto que le había dado aquel mundo de fantasía, tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para separar la mirada de ella, esos solo para no quedar miradora como el idiota enamorado que era.

Y es que, del simple uniforme de la secundaria con que siempre la miraba –Y que para hacerlo peor, le había parecido anormalmente adorable solamente en ella- a ese vestido de "hada" había una diferencia monstruosa, una que ni mucho menos esperaba, se había dado cuenta hace bastante de lo hermosa que ella era, y aquello era sin esfuerzo alguno, quería sonrojarse de solo pensar que arreglándose un poco, o con un esfuerzo mínimo, podría dejar embobado prácticamente a cualquiera, en ese momento se planteó seriamente si durante su primer año de secundaria no había necesitado lentes y jamás se dio cuenta. Kariya y Kirino solo trataban evitar reventar en carcajadas y hacer que los demás los pasaran por dementes, y es que, ¡Como no reír viendo al ex capitán en ese estado! Era simplemente imposible.

Luego de un esfuerzo titánico por evitar mirarla fijamente por más de 10 segundos y que el hada "Viviane" se hiciera cargo de Excalibur –aparte de que Shindou se contuviera de usar de blancos para sus tiros a algunos de sus compañeros- Todos partieron a rescatar a Kinako.

Aunque, se detuvieron a descansar justo antes de salir del bosque, y ciertos amigos de la infancia se encontraban conversando, uno pensativo o más bien triste, y la otra con su típica expresión tranquila. Akane no pudo evitar quedárseles viendo interesada y con ojos soñadores, simplemente Tenma y Aoi le parecían una pareja natural y muy bonita, combinaban bien juntos y se conocían lo suficiente.

Quedo algo entristecida, al intentar comparar las posibilidades que tenía su amiga con el capitán, a las de ella con su amor platónico, simplemente la idea de que estaban a niveles distintos la atravesó como una flecha en el corazón. Él era alguien que resaltaba, era alguien de quien cualquiera se enamoraría, para Akane Shindou era simplemente perfecto, pero ¿Ella? Negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada, intentado pensar en otra cosa, sin mucho éxito.

— **Oye —** Una voz seria y profunda la hizo volver a realidad erizándole la piel, esa sensación aumento al ver los afilados ojos de Tsurugi sobre ella **— Es hora de seguir —** Dijo sin más y comenzó a continuar con su camino siguiendo al Rey Arturo, decidió levantarse y hacer lo mismo para no ser dejada atrás, viendo que no había escuchado la llamada del Rey, claro, no sin apresurar el paso y comenzara a caminar junto al lado del delantero, agradeciéndole bajito y dedicándole una sonrisa, aunque este solo le "ignorara"

Shindou miraba atrás por el rabillo del ojo, sintiendo como antes en el periodo Edo, aquella molestia en el pecho.

— **Eh… Parece que Tsurugi y Akane-san se llevan bien verdad —** Pudo escuchar por encima un poco de la conversación que Kariya tenía con Hikaru, aunque mas bien había sido un comentario totalmente a posta.

— **¿Eh? ¿Enserio? —** Hikaru pregunto con inocencia viendo al par de mencionados. Apretó los puños haciendo resonar los guantes de su armadura y apresuro el paso, solo para no continuar viéndolos caminar al lado del otro…

Debía encontrar una manera de dejar de sentir todo aquello… Y rápido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Acabo de descubrir un dato curioso, ni puedo escribir más de 500 palabras con las uñas largas porque me duelen mucho y dejo de actualizar x,DDD (?**

 **Y sip, tengo uñas largas, me crecen mucho y siempre me preguntan si son postizas XDD pero duelen carajo!**

 **Y bueno, aquí ta su capítulo perdón por subirlo casi a media noche :,v es que taba decorando la casa, y hablando de eso y de navidad, tengo en proceso fics de inazuma para la fecha, anden pendientes :D**

 **Bueno! Espero que haya gustado, perdón si hay errores y me dejan un review? Por un mundo con mas Shindaka! :,v9**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye owo_


	32. Chapter 32

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alli estaba ella parada, justo en el pasillo junto a la puerta del lugar donde los chicos se cambiaban luego de entrenamiento, en la Sede de El Dorado…

Luego de ser prácticamente secuestrados por la organización que habían estado intentando detener todo ese tiempo, el Raimon fue invitado a unir fuerzas con El Dorado luego de darles las explicaciones y razones para intentar eliminar el futbol de la historia. Habiendo escuchado las terribles cosas que sucedían en el futuro gracias a los Second Stage Children, el Raimon decidió aceptar y luchar contra ellos.

Porsupuesto no esperaban unir fuerzas con los 4 capitanes de los respectivos equipos con lo que habían jugado, dícese, jamás esperaron volver a ver a Alpha, Beta y Ganma, acompañados también por el Androide capitán de Perfec Cascade: Ley Luke. Akane en cuanto escucho aquello, presintió problemas, puesto que equipos combinados aquellos miembros, era casi imposible que no hubiera roces. Cabe mencionar que cuando anunciaron a aquel Trio de capitanes de Protocolo Omega en un mismo equipo, casi le dio un infarto, y más aún porque Shindou había sido escogido como capitán.

— **Creo que puedes ver claramente el resultado de todo esto, Shindou —** Escucho claramente la voz seria del delantero.

— **¡Vamos, Kurama! —** Amagi y el nombrado salieron si decir nada más del sitio, Akane dudo entre si no la habían notado o la habían ignorado simple y llanamente, ella mantenía su mirada gacha y sombría. Poco después cierto defensa salió también, con expresión cansina, Kariya no lo iba a reconocer en voz alta, pero aquella situación con ese equipo del desastre lo estaba preocupando, a diferencia del par de jugadores anteriores, él la miro con interés, suponiendo rápidamente que había escuchado toda la discusión previa, impulsada por la preocupación por el capitán del equipo. Sonio por un momento, ciertamente aquel par se había convertido en un juguete interesante que le causaba diversión, pero decidió, por la paz y la situación, dejarla en paz, después de todo su expresión no era la más alegré del mundo. Ella sintió los pasos del jugador alejarse, quedando solo ella en el pasillo y el pianista aun en la habitación.

Sin pensarlo más salió corriendo de ese lugar… Alguna manera, ¡Debía haber alguna manera para que los miembros de Protocolo Omega confiaran en Shindou!

Con bastante suerte, consiguió encontrar a los 3 jugadores, aun en el campo, se detuvo antes que cualquiera de ellos 3 pudiera verla tratando de recuperar el aliento, sintió bastante miedo por un segundo, recordando la actitud fría de Alpha, el carácter tan fuerte de Beta y la prepotencia de Ganma, pero aun así, debía intentar hacer algo, si no conseguían ganar no conseguirían recuperar al entrenador Endou además de que estaba segura de que Shindou estaba en ese punto culpándose por no poder hacer nada con su equipo para el Ragnarok, a ese paso, perderían.

No paso más de un minuto cuando la jugadora de cabello verde se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Akane, colocando su usual sonrisa tímida falsa.

— **Ara… Pero si es la mascotita del Raimon, bueno, una de ellas —** Hablo Beta con una risilla al final haciendo que ambos chicos clavaran sus miradas sobre ella, cabe decir que si antes estaba insegura, ahora quería huir, pero, conteniendo las ganas paso tras paso se fue acercando a ellos.

— **Por favor… —** Bajo la mirada y apenas con una exhalación comenzó, llamando la atención del trio **— ¡Por favor! Trabajen con el equipo —** termino por pedir haciendo una reverencia y cerrando fuertemente los ojos **—Estoy… estoy segura que ustedes desean ganar, tanto como Raimon, así que ¿Por qué no pueden trabajar unidos? —** sintió la voz flaquear mas no se detuvo…

— **¿¡Haa!? ¡Como si me interesara trabajar con el Raimon, ya se los dije, soy el triple de poderosa de la última vez que los vi así que…!**

— **¡Entonces! —** Alzo la voz en un segundo de valentía interrumpiendo que había vuelto a usar su aterrador tono hostil **— ¿P-Por que….? ¿Eligieron a Shin-sama como capitán? —** Bajo la voz por un segundo, dejando impresionado al trio, pero obviamente irritados **— El entrenador confía en el Raimon… y confía en el… ¡Por favor! ¡Ustedes también confíen! —** Pidió de nuevo, recibiendo un bufido de molestia por parte de la otra chica, así como las leves risas de Ganma.

— **Que chica más terca —** Suspiro el albino, comenzando a alejarse del lugar, Alpha no había cambiado su expresión durante toda la escena, siendo su cara seria de costumbre, y al igual que el otro, se fue en dirección contraria, Beta tragándose todo el mal humor que le provoca la verdad que le planto Akane, también se fue sin siquiera decir nada, quedó completamente sola en el campo…

Al día siguiente, tenían programada una reunión, para decidir cuál sería su estrategia contra el equipo rival, pero al conocer que no tenían información el estilo de juego de estos, la mayoría del equipo, perteneciente a las líneas del El Dorado, abandonaron la sala, ante un frustrado Shindou y los molestos miembros del Raimon así como un indiferente entrenador. Shindou sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, no había manera que los miembros de protocolo Omega lo escucharan, y eso ocasionaba un total caos a la hora de jugar todos. Al declarar finalizada la reunión, Akane solo podía pensar en que no podía rendirse, caminando por los pasillos de aquella sede, decidió volver a emprender la búsqueda de los 3 excapitanes.

Para su fortuna –O futura desgracia- Logro encontrar a Ganma recostado en una de las paredes, como si se encontrara esperando a alguien, con paso algo apresurado decidió acercarse.

— **Oh... así que al final si era lo que suponía —** Hablo al aire Ganma viéndola de arriba abajo **— No ibas a rendirte con toda aquella charla absurda de ayer ¿O me equivoco? —** Comento viendo con gracia las notables expresiones en el rostro de la joven.

— **Y-Yo… —** Dudo con miedo de la mirada que tenía el joven.

— **Ohh… ese no es para nada un tono parecido al de ayer —** Se comenzó a acercar sin descaro a ella **— Ayer parecías muy segura, incluso llegaste a gritar…**

— **¡No era mi…! —** Pero el dedo del joven sobre sus labios evito que terminara cualquier frase, así como toda palabra murió al sentir como la empujaba y apresaba contra uno de los muros, evitando así cualquier movimiento.

El miedo nació casi enseguida viendo la sonrisa de superioridad del pálido jugador…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Cap cortao y se nota XD lo se, pero recuerden que son drabbles**

 **como se, Annie Luna estaba más que ansiosa a que llegara el Ragnarok y aquí ta! :D todos estos capítulos, va enteramente dedicados a ti, gracias por tus comentarios x3 y respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre Galaxy desde un princio iba a saltarla :,D porque aparte de que me quitan a Akane *se va a hacer de emo* no me la he visto, asi que lo tengo jodido x,D pero si que teng capitulos especiales mencionando ese tiempo, que es obvio, el final del fic :3**

 **Bueno, perdón si hay errores y espero halla gustado :3 me despido.**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :D_


	33. Chapter 33

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Akane no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba sucediendo aquello, por qué sentía el dedo del joven presionar con constancia sobre sus labios, intentaba no sonrojarse por el tacto, jamás nunca nadie se le había acercado de tal manera, mucho menos un chico, pero el que se comenzara a acercar con insistencia a su rostro le dio completo pánico.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿La iba a besar? ¿¡Besar!? Sintió ganas de gritar y comenzarse a sacudir, todo para quitárselo de encima, más el chico en algún momento la había sujetado bien. ¿¡Cómo demonios había llegado a esa situación!? Ella solo quería que ellos cooperaran en el equipo.

— **¿Ahora no dices nada? —** El albino arqueo una ceja, no pretendía hacerle nada realmente a la "mascotita" del Raimon como la nombro Beta, solo buscaba algo de diversión y balla que la obtenía, quería reír carcajadas de la expresión de asombro de la joven. Hasta, que esta cerro los ojos y apretó los labios, pudo sentir esto perfectamente gracias al dedo que mantenía en estos, no se había percatado de lo mucho que se había acercado inconscientemente, la muchacha ahora tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, podía sentir el calor en sus rostro, la respiración entrecortada de ella y en el momento que abrió nuevamente sus obres lilas estos brillaban más que hace unos segundos, debido a las lágrimas que quería derramar, pero claro, Ganma no noto el motivo.

La sonrisa sínica desapareció de su rostro, para dar paso a una leve expresión de asombro, la cara de la joven se le hizo infinitamente más hermosa de cerca, y ahora que lo pensaba, la textura de los labios de la chica era lo más suave que había tocado en su vida, retiro el dedo de estos, pero no alejo su mano, y la tomo con fuerza del mentón, solo para darse cuenta de que la sensación que sentía al tocarla o era muy distinta que al tocar sus finos labios.

La obligo a mirarlo, ella asustada y el con expresión seria, y él se acercó más, simplemente ahora que había ido tan lejos la curiosidad por saber cómo se sentiría contra sus labios era demasiada y no pretendía dejar ir la oportunidad…

Akane se paralizo completamente, y si antes hacia un mínimo esfuerzo por luchar este fue inútil ante el agarre del chico, la imagen de Shindou paso por su mente… ¿Enserio su primer beso iba a ser con ese tipo que ni siquiera conocía? ¿Iba a ser de aquella manera? Apretó los puños e hizo un último esfuerzo, con sus brazos intento alejarlo, empujarlo, escapar, cualquier cosa valía, pero toda ella temblaba… tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Quiso alejar el rostro, pero el agarre de su mentón no cedia, y solo se rindo a cerrar los ojos, no quería verlo… se pondría a llorar, centímetros antes de que el estuviera totalmente pegado a su rostro, ella no pudo aguantar los sollozos, y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

— **Detente… —** Atino a decir, en voz baja pero lo suficientemente para que el lo escuchara entre todo el silencio supulcral que se hacia en el pasillo… La ignoro, por supuesto, sentía como su mundo se derrumbaba…

Pero…

El agarre del joven desapareció, ya no lo sentía frente a si, no quería abrir los ojos, y aun encontrárselo enfrente, sin embargo, algo la obligo a hacerlo, viro encontrando a Ganma a cierta distancia de ella, y justo entre ambos, cierto pianista tenia la mirada gacha y una de sus manos en el hombro de Ganma, viendo como este lo empujaba con bastante fuerza alejándolo, la fuerza en sus piernas pareció desaparecer por completo, flaqueo y se deslizo por la pared. Aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y las lágrimas cubriendo su rostro, pero aun si cubrió su cara, como si quisiera alejar a cualquiera que osara acercarse de nuevo.

— **¿¡Que piensas que haces!? —** Distinguió la voz del centro campista, jamás había escuchado un grito como aquel en el, sonaba furioso como nunca antes, y a pesar de que no lo pudiese ver, juraba que tenía una mirada aterradora, única y exclusivamente para el capitán del Protocolo Omega 3.0

El albino chasqueo la lengua, enviando una mirada de irritación al capitán de su dichoso equipo y alejo la mano que lo empujaba con fuerza, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, miro a la chica en el suelo cubriendo su cara y no dijo nada, Shindou se interpuso inclusive entre Akane y su mirada. Ocultándola de él, diciendo claramente "Lárgate" con tan solo mirarlo.

— **Hmp… deberías cuidar un poco mejor a tu novia ¿No crees? —** Sonrió nuevamente con prepotencia, y por unos segundos no recibió respuesta alguna, solo podía percibir la increíble aura de molestia que tenía el centro campista.

— **Lárgate… —** Dijo seca y directamente, Ganma borro su su sonrisa, tenía sincera curiosidad de saber qué ocurriría si no obedecía, pero, aunque no fuera por acatar esa orden, se dio media vuelta y camino tranquilamente alejándose del par, los sollozos de la chica llegaban a sus oídos aun después de alejase…

— _Hmm Quizás me pase…_

Shindou tenia que luchar inclusive para respirar correctamente, quería golpearlo, por primera vez en su vida le importaban muy poco las consecuencias de pelearse, solo quería acabar con esa estúpida sonrisa prepotente de Ganma, pero se contuvo, no sabia ni como, quizás por el echo de tener justo detrás a la persona que mas apreciaba en ese lugar, y que posiblemente, verlo pelearse con aquel idiota, rompería en llanto por el nuevamente.

Prometió jamás volver a ser el motivo de sus lágrimas.

Y a pesar de que ese idiota lo merecía no hizo nada, tras unos segundos para calmarse un poco, giro hacia ella, aun con expresión de molestia ¿Qué había pensado al acercarse a Ganma? Si no hasta hace poco era un enemigo, era cierto que ni él pensó que intentara algo semejante como besar a la fuerza a la manager, porque si, a la distancia cundo se acercaba pudo era como ella se resistía, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir esa pequeña espina de molestia hacia ella.

— **¿Qué demonios pensabas? —** Se agacho junto a ella, tratado de tranquilizarse, tomo de unos de sus brazos **— ¿Por qué te acercaste a Ganma? —** exigió, no con el tono asesino de recién, más si con severidad, al tomarla del brazo, ella despego una de sus manos del rostro y por consiguiente la otra poco después, mirando con los ojos nublados en lágrimas y aun las mejillas rojas, esta vez por su corazón que bombeaba rápido, no sabía si era por verlo, o porque estuviera tan preocupado, pero aquella pequeña felicidad de que fuera el quien la salvara no podía salirse de su pecho.

Shindou ablando la mirada, viendo aun el miedo en sus ojos y como lloraba… No era su culpa, y el mismo lo sabía, se maldijo por haberle hablado de aquella manera, pero un segundo antes de mover los labios para pedirle disculpas, ella se dejó caer sobre su hombro, llorando y sollozando tan fuerte como nunca la oyó. Sus manos temblorosas se aferraron a su uniforme, y su rostro encontró refugio entre su hombro y su cuello… Inconscientemente, tras un par de segundos la rodeo con sus brazos.

Trato de acallar sus latidos… nuevamente la tenía entre sus brazos, nuevamente podía sentir contra si su pequeño cuerpo y sentir la agradable calidez que ella desprendía, pero a diferencia de la otra vez… también podía sentir las lágrimas de ella humedecer su camisa, la apretó en un abrazo, quería hacerle saber que no la soltaría, que no quería por nada del mundo soltarla. El solo pensamiento de Ganma besándola lo enfureció… No, no solo de Ganma, de cualquiera, cualquier persona que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima, lo haría pagar, sonrió con un poco de desgano, y acomodo su cabeza apoyándola a un costado de la de la chica, consiguiendo oler el perfume de su cabello, y sentir contra su mejillas las suaves hebras de este. Se estaba volviendo posesivo de algo que ni siquiera le pertenecía… Alguien que no estaba consciente de lo importante que era para él y que moría por gritarle.

— **Me… gus… —** Comenzó a decir en un suave susurro, totalmente ido entre el abrazo y el aroma de ella, más la sensación del suelo sacudirse los hizo tambalearse a ambos a pesar de que estaban entados en el suelo, fuertes y violentas sacudidas del edificio y lo que parecían ser explosiones hizo que la chica cesara su llanto asustada y se separara por un momento de él mirando a todas partes.

— **¿¡Que fue…!? —** No pudo terminar la frase y dio un leve grito al sentir otro estruendo y como el techo del lugar comenzaba a quebrarse, rápidamente el la atrajo entre sus brazos nuevamente, más por querer protegerla que otra cosa viendo con nerviosismos el lugar. Otra fuerte sacudida y sentir el suelo inclinar los hizo caer acostados al piso, uno frente al otro realmente cerca. Akane preocupada alzo la mirada tan apresuradamente que no reparo en la distancia inexistente entre ambos.

Por una milésima de segundo, ambos juraron sentir un muy vago pero existente rose entre sus labios, se olvidaron en cuando vieron los ojos del otro que era lo que estaba pasando. Solo abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Algo le gritaba a él que se acercara solo un poco más, mientras que ella solo estaba congelada, solo un poco más y sus labios su unirían de lleno, el solo imaginarlo lo hizo perder el aliento.

Ambos no pudieron hacer mucho más cuando el sistema de teletransportación de emergencia los evacuo del lugar. Siendo la Cede de El Dorado destruida por las armas de Second Stage Children. Dando inicio a la "Ceremonia de Inauguración" del Ragnarok.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ***Corre por su vida***

 **Tengan en cuenta que yo también muero porque este par de inútiles se amen! X,DDDD pero ya tengo planeado el primer y único beso y va a ser jodidamente bonito lo juro! QWQ**

 **Ni puta idea de por que puse a eso con Ganma :v solo vi lo que estaba en el anime y pensé "Oie por k ño?" y pum vino esto :,D  
**

 **Aunque lo corte quedo jodidamente largo._. y bueno, perdón por subirlo tarde, hoy si tengo buena excusa! X,D fui al parque con unos amigos y nos Medió asaltaron (? Así que llegue bien putamente cansada mentalmente a mi casa, no tanto física pero ya me entienden el susto x,D pero bue no paso naa… puta delincuencia en mi país :,,,VVV**

 **Espero sea de su agrado mis lectores ywy! Me dejan un review? :,v pa seguile? XD perdón si hay errores como siempre :,D y pos ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,3_


	34. Chapter 34

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los 3 pitidos sonaron.

Había sido el final del segundo partido correspondiente del Ragnarok. Habiendo perdido en el primer partido con el equipo liderado por Tsurugi. La presión sobre Shindou era mucho mayor puesto que no se tenía permitido perder, y aun así tenia aquel "equipo del desastre" como lo llamaba Kurama.

Alpha, Beta y Ganma al inicio el partido seguían sin tener la intención de jugar en equipo, y con el cambio de último momento con Zanark también jugando, Akane no podía estar más angustiada cuando sonó el silbato de inicio, y aunque aún tenía fresco en sus memorias el incidente con Ganma aparte de los sucesos posteriores al casi morir todos por la destrucción de la sede del El Dorado, y el posterior abandono de Fey en el primer partido, no podía para de rogar por que todo saliera bien de una vez por todas.

Con todas aquellas emociones, no era raro que se encontrara derramando lágrimas mientras cubría su boca, impactada y aliviada por el resultado final, 4-3 siendo los ganadores: El Dorado 02, el equipo de Shindou, quedando muda ante las jugadas del segundo tiempo, y como por fin y bajo las indicaciones del Kami no Takuto mejorado del pianista, pudieron cavar con la desventaja y en el último instante ganar, increíblemente también gracias a Zanark.

Todos volvieron más que felices a las bancas, aunque también exhaustos ha de decir, el entrenador no espero en felicitarlos y pronto entraron en el interior de las instalaciones siendo recibidos por el resto de jugadores de los demás equipos felicitándolo igualmente. Pasado el tiempo les fue ordenado a todos regresar a las respectivas aviaciones que les habían asignado para que descansarán y que los siguientes en jugar, en ese caso el equipo de Tenma, se prepararan para la importante ocasión del día siguiente, la última batalla que tendrían, eso creían.

Aun así, Shindou se había quedado en una de las salas contiguas al campo donde había jugado ya sin el uniforme del equipo del protocolo omega puesto, le incomodo mucho tener que llevar justamente el uniforme, pero no se podía quejar, de igual manera era un detalle sin importancia, o al menos no una muy grande. Sentado, cerros los ojos por un momento y suspiro sonoramente. No recordaba haber tenido un partido más estresante que ese y justo antes de terminar el primer tiempo estaba al borde de rendirse.

Pero claro… Solo con dar una mirada a la banca, más bien, a la única chica que estaba allí, basto para alejar todo pensamiento de rendirse o desesperarse. Al volver a aquel sitio entre tiempos, notaba muy bien la angustia en Akane, estaba preocupada y parecía algo pérdida allí sentada luego de entregar lo correspondiente a cada jugador como manager que era. Ella se había convertido en su razón principal para esforzarse, no quería verla con una expresión angustiada, solo quería ver una sonrisa en ella.

Suspiro volviendo a la realidad y la soledad de la estancia en la que estaba, ya habiéndose quitado un gran peso de encima que era el partido recién ganado, se pudo dar la libertada de algo que no hacia hace cierto tiempo, que era dejarse llevar pensando, no solo en ella ni tampoco en el futbol, simplemente poder relajarse –Aunque un 80% del tiempo la castaña seguía en su mente y la verdad no le desagradaba-

La joven desde que le confronto de frente no lo había evitado, o al menos no tanto, compartían pequeños momentos donde intercambiaban palabra, si la miraba no le huía tan drásticamente, o al menos no dándole la impresión de no quererlo tener cerca, seguía siendo bastante reservada con él, demasiado a su gusto, pero actuaban como cualquier par de amigos que comparte clases y se conocen… Eso no le aguardaba del todo, quería más, quería mucho más de ella, y con el tiempo que llevaba consiente de lo que sentía se iba intensificando esa necesidad… ¿Que pasaría cuando ya no pudiera más? ¿Cuándo la necesidad de expresarle todo lo que sentía fuera demasiada como para soportarla?

Era alguien que se acomplejaba bastante, y el solo hecho de pensar de decirle abiertamente algo tan "vergonzoso e íntimo" como lo que sentía lo hacía querer que la tierra lo tragara, y en eso, el momento en que estuvo a punto de literalmente soltárselo le volvió a la mente, sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y a su vez, apoyando los codos sobre sus piernas. Si el edificio no hubiera sido atacado… ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Akane? ¿Qué le diría o como la vería a la cara luego? Se sentía idiota preguntándose todo aquello, Kirino más de una vez le había dicho que pensaba demasiado las cosa inclusive era comparable a "los dilemas que tenían las chicas"… ¡Pero era normal que se angustiara por aquello!

Nada lo haría más feliz que tenerla a su lado.

Y nada lo destrozaría más que ella se alejara de él, que lo rechazara.

Recordó con ironía y gracia aquel tiempo en su primer año donde todo lo relacionado con "ese" tema le daba igual, rechazaba cordialmente a las chicas que se le confesaban, y que sinceramente se sorprendía cada que se hallaba en una situación así, simplemente no le interesaba en aquel tiempo. Ahora su situación no podría ser más opuesta y lejana de aquello.

Apoyo su mentón en una de sus palmas y con la otra mano aparto el cabello que se deslizaba hacia su cara al estar levemente encorvado allí sentado.

— **¿Cómo me llevaste a esta punto…? —** Pregunto en un susurro sin disimular cerrando los ojos, muy en el fondo esperando una respuesta que había sería imposible de tener.

— **¿Shin-sama? —** Casi quiso dar un salto al ver a la castaña no a más de un par de metros de él mirándolo curiosa y algo inclinada… Quizá para poder ver su cara, ¿Escucho lo que había dicho? Con cara de terror giro poco a poco a mirarla.

— **¿A-Akane…? ¿Qué ha-haces…? ¿Cu-cuanto tiempo llevas allí? —** Ciertamente, ya podía controlarse y hablar fluidamente con ella, pero el susto del momento y su corazón acelerado lo habían llevado de nuevo a aquel molesto habito –Al menos para el-

Akane parpadeo un par de veces confundida, sin entender bien la pregunta, para fortuna de Shindou no había entendido casi nada de lo que había murmurada, pero al estar pasando por allí, inocentemente buscando a su amiga de cabellos azules, y santiguarlo allí sentado cubriendo su rostro la sorprendió y preocupo un poco, por lo que quiso acercarse, ya no intentaba evitarlo, era simplemente inútil, aun si lo pusieran del otro lado del planeta ella iba a seguir sintiendo lo mismo por él, no tenía sentido evitarlo, aunque el dolor de ser solo "Una Importante Amiga" seguía clavado en su pecho, encontraría la manera de vivir con eso y llevarlo, así tuviera que verlo siendo feliz con otra persona.

Por el momento ella seguiría como siempre… En silencio apoyándolo, sin resalar ni exigirle nada, hasta el momento la bastaba y se obligaría a seguir con ello.

— **¿Eh? Recién… Buscaba a Aoi, pero lo vi aquí y bueno… ¿Se encuentra bien? —** Pregunto con miedo, quizás no debería meterse en sus cosas **— ¡A-Ah! Disculpe si quería estar solo, o cualquier cosa… y-yo lo siento… —** A pesar de todo… seguía practicando el cómo no sentirse ansiosa enfrente de él.

— **No te disculpes, no tienes por qué —** Sonrió tranquilamente, enternecido por el nerviosismo que aun demostraba con él, la muchacha calmo sus balbuceos y por un instante ambos simplemente se quedaron viendo los ojos del otro, teniendo rápidamente que desviarlas, ya que aquello les recordaba a ese fugaz momento cuando cayeron al suelo en medio de la destrucción del edificio anterior.

Cada uno asumió que el contrario solo lo tomo como un accidente, después de todo al situación los llevo a caerse, y simplemente al estar abrazados fue inevitable no caer pegados uno del otro, aun así, ella sentía vergüenza al verlo para justamente recordar aquello y él una inusual curiosidad… Simplemente no pudo dejar de pensar luego de eso y del incidente con Ganma como sería basarla, por mucha vergüenza que le diera la escena en su mente.

Cayeron en silencio, no realmente incomodo, Shindou sentía que las palabra sobraban, así que se limitó a solo mirar al suelo, disfrutando en secreto el simple hecho de poder estar ambos solos, por su lado la chica no sabía que hacer o como despedirse para continuar con su camino, por un lado no quería separarse de él, y por otro no quería incomodarlo o importunarlo con su presencia y sin decirle nada.

— **Shin-sama…—** Llamo algo dubitativa, jugando son sus dedos y sus mejillas tomando algo de color por lo que quería y estaba a punto de decir, solo le basto con que el chico subiera la mirada a ella para saber que debía continuar **—Felicidades… por ganar este partido —** Hizo una leve reverencia **— Y… también… muchas gracias, por todo… todo lo que ha hecho por mí —** Quería dar a entender que no solo se refería a acontecimientos recientes, más bien todo lo que había echo desde que aquel viaje inicio por lo cual se sentía agradecida, mas no tenía las palabras exactas para expresarse, por lo que solo guardo silencio.

— **Yo debería agradecerte —** Había quedado levemente sorprendido por las palabras de ella, mas decidió levantarse de su asiento para quedar justo frente a ella y contestar sonriéndole cálidamente **— Has ayudado tanto y de muchas formas al equipo y… a mi… Muchas gracias en verdad —** Inclino un poco el otro sonriendo, sonriendo exclusiva y únicamente para ella, ni siquiera intento apartar la mirada, sabía que estaba sonrojada pero ya el daba igual, a esas alturas el seguro se había acostumbrado a verla así, lo que si no aguanto fue el brindo de sorpresa al sentir como otra manos evitaban el juego entre sus dedos y se estrechaban contra las suyas.

Por inercia llevo la mirada a la unión de sus manos.

— **Akane… —** Allí estaba, nuevamente el impulso de llamarla simplemente lo domino, dejo de lado su sonrisa para poner una expresión seria, aunque ella no pudiera verlo, ambos habían quedado mudos por unos instantes…

Los pasos de alguien acercándose por el pasillo la hizo volver a la realidad a ella, y pudo distinguir las voces de los capitanes de Protocolo Omega, y quizás de Tenma, pero su mente había trabajado tan rápido que realmente ni siquiera ella misma se dio cuenta de cuando había separado sus manos, un poco bruscamente de las de él…

— **Yo… Vol-vere a… buscara a Aoi —** Dijo al final rápidamente sin poder mirarlo a la cara, estaba completamente roja con su corazón acelerado, así que su cuerpo reacciono solo huyendo del lugar antes que nadie pudiera verlos, no se paró sino hasta que perdió la noción de cuanto había corrido, tampoco reparo en girar a ver al chico o sentía que se desmayaría. Por qué… ¿Qué había sido esa escena?

Confundida solo atino a huir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **No estoy muerta! XD**

 **Como ven el cap era largo por lo que tarde muchos más de lo que hubiera quería, aparte que por la navidad y todo eso he estado ocupada en casa *Algo así como cenicienta al inicio de la peli*(?**

 **Y no quise cortarlo, me parecía una grosería dejarlas con tan aburrida primera parte._. Y bueno e de decir, que ya llegamos al final Chrono Stone… por ende, empieza el final de este fic :,D quedan como mucho 4 drabbles, si veo alogo interesante en los primeros caps de Galaxy quizás 5. Pero el fic no pasara de los 40 capítulos. Y estos últimos pasaran muy seguramente de las 1000 o 1500 palabras fácil. (Ya se que serían más One-shots que drabbles pero déjenme x,DD)**

 **Dios me siento rarosa por estar por terminarlo x,DD y decir que corregí los últimos 7 capítulos que no había corregido desde FF, perdón por las horrorosidades que se tragaron ._.**

 **Y Gracias a Terai por preocuparse por mí con lo de que medio me asaltron con mis amigos x,D pero tranqui Sali viva x,DD (? Bueno, sin más me despido y espero que les haya gustado. Y Annie Luna si en verdad lo haces mándame foto por Facebook! XDD yo tambien quero teñirme el pelo :,3 (el link esta en mi perfil de FF digame como se llama para aceptarla si no lo e echo aun x,D)**

 **Ahh. Y no lo olvido… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! X3 Ciao Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	35. Chapter 35

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todo acabo…

Todo aquel maravilloso viaje se había terminado.

Tras la partida de Fey, el partido en su contra que quedo en empate, la verdad sobre quien era y sus padres, la verdadera identidad de Kinako, la vuelta del entrenador Endou de ser una Chrono Stone, el último partido con los 11 integrantes más poderosos de la historia, siendo el demonizado equipo Chrono Storm, el cual resulto en victoria contra los Second Stage Children. Y habiendo salvado por fin el futuro de Saru y sus amigos así como también el futbol. Todo termino.

Todos habían regresado a los pacíficos días en su segundaria, tanto que aquel incidente no pareció más que un maravilloso y fantástico sueño, y cuando despertó en su cama mirando con tranquilidad su habitación, se preguntó si no lo habría sido, si todo aquello no había sido más que una ilusión creada al dormir.

Mas en su escritorio había algo que delataba que todo había sido real, muy real, aun en pijama y con el cabello suelto y revuelto, tomo entre sus manos aquel listón de color rodo y en los extremos bordados de pétalos de flor de cerezo en una tonalidad rosa, aunque no fuera un detalle que saltara mucho a la vista, la apretó contra si intentando no llorar.

"— _ **De esta manera, ni Aka-chan, Aoi-chan o Mido-chan me olvidaran(*) —**_ _Expreso con ternura la joven de ojos ámbar dando el regalo correspondiente a cada una, con el color que representaban cada uno de sus nombres, con su mismo tono de niña de siempre, pero aun así, tras todo lo vivido en el Ragnarok a las managers les pareció una fachada que dejaba un poco de lado su actitud madura, tranquila y serena, la cual descubrieron tras enterarse de quien era en verdad y la manera en que cuidaba a su querido hijo, aun no siendo ella la madre que lo dio a luz, más si comportándose como tal a pesar de su edad, las 3 managers, o almenas Akane y Aoi rompieron en llanto abrazándola en su despedida, Midori con toda su fuerza de voluntad solo le dio un corto abrazo y no volvió a levantar la mirada, así pues, la caravana con todos los chicos que no pertenecían a su época desapareció en el cielo en aquel brillante agujero arcoíris"_

Dio un largo suspiro para después comenzar a prepararse para ir a clases, ya con su uniforme listo se quedó un largo rato mirándose al espejo, totalmente ida en sus pensamientos.

— **Quizás… solo hoy.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— **Así que, todo eso acabo —** Kirino y él iban tranquilamente caminando hacia su aula, algo distraídos, el castaño solo asintió, ambos habiendo confirmado al encontrarse que efectivamente todo aquello de saltar en el tiempo no lo habían soñado, lo que para el joven pianista significaba que todos esos momentos cerca de cierta chica, y sus propios sentimientos hacia ella, definitivamente no habían sido una ilusión.

Suspiro aliviado, aunque de igual manera se sentía algo decaído, por dejar atrás a todos esos amigos que habían echo en el viaje y que muy probablemente no podrían volver a ver jamás. Recordó dolido no solo a Akane, sino también las otras chicas como se despedían con pesar de Kinako, con quien más que nadie, habían entablado una profunda amistad, no se había podido sacar de la mente en todo el tiempo que intento dormir la imagen de la joven llorando una vez que la caravana del tiempo desapareció. Siendo una pequeña parte de si, deseo que en efecto fuera todo una ilusión, para no ver al día siguiente los rastros que dejaron las lágrimas en su rostro y su expresión decaída.

Ambos llegaron a su destino, siendo saludado por un par de compañeros de clase como si nada, después de todo no había nada raro o diferente para ellos. Se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y simplemente esperaron la llegada del profesor, aunque el pianista no pudo evitar dar una rápida mirada al salón en general buscando un par de ojos lilas sin éxito alguno. La puerta sonó al deslizarse y casi por inercia fijó su vista allí, su corazón dio un leve vuelco, la joven que ahora no salía de su mente hizo acto de presencia en aula, y no tardó mucho en que un par de chicas del salón fueran a saludarla y obviamente hacer notar el repentino cambio en ella.

No llevaba sus dos trenzas, a modo de diadema, estaba el listo que le había regalado Kinako y a su lado derecho todo su cabello caían en una cola baja, pensó en trenzarla también, pero el sobrante del listón quedaba mejor mezclado entre los rozos de su cabello, aun así, por el cabio mechones de su flequillo más largos que usualmente estaban trenzados, se podían notar enmarcando su cara. Escucho con algo de irritación como las chicas elogiaban sim problema alguno y mencionaban que se miraba realmente bien, y él no lo iba a negar en lo absoluto, pero por causa de aquello ahora le iba a ser infinitamente imposible hablar con ella ese día sin quedársele mirando como idiota.

— **Buenos días, Kirino-san, Shin-sama —** Sonrió la chica luego de alejarse del grupillo de alumnas, aunque su voz sonaba algo desganada y sus ojos algo opacos, se seto sin esperar respuesta aunque pareció no haber escuchado la del peli rosa, simplemente se tumbó en su mesa y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, tomando con cierto recelo uno de los extremos del listón en su cabeza. Shindou ni siquiera disimulo cuando se le quedo mirando, tampoco noto el momento en que la clase empezó y mucho menos discretas miradas y murmullos de algunos alumnos, al notarlo mirar de aquella manera a la manager de su equipo.

Le daba igual. Realmente le daba igual que hablaran de él, es más, le agradaba que chicos pensaran que sentía interés en ella, así los alejaría de una manera u otra.

Simplemente esa pequeña y tierna chica era suya…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El timbre por fin sonó, indicando la hora del almuerzo, Akane realmente no estuvo si quiera prestando atención las clases, simplemente deseo no haber ido a clases ese día, todavía estaba triste y sin ánimos de nada.

Decidió subir a la azotea, varias veces había ido a almorzar a ese lugar si se sentía algo mal, la relajaba un poco, mas sin embargo justo antes de intentar abrir la puerta, por la pequeña ventana de esta pudo ver un par de siluetas cerca de allí, con miedo a golpearlos con la puerta espero.

— **M-Me gusta, siempre pe a gustando Shindou-san —** Su cuerpo pareció volverse rígido como la piedra al escuchar aquello, claro que se escuchó distante, pero gracias al fino vidrio pudo distinguió bien las palabras, y dando un segundo vistazo, pudo ver la espalda del joven pianista, enfrente de él, una chica quizás de la misma estatuirá que ella y con el cabello azabache totalmente liso, bastante largo y hermoso, quedo estática, su cuerpo por más que la mente le pidiera alejarse no lo hacía, inconscientemente quería escuchar.

Shindou quien había encontrado una nota en su mesa, asistió al lugar indicado en esta, siendo que decía que alguien tenía algo importante que decirle, no imagino que era hasta que esperando en la azotea vio a la nerviosa chica entrar. Era increíble que llamara la atención de muchas chicas pero no de la que él quería, no sabía si reír o llorar.

— **Perdona, realmente yo no puedo responder a eso, yo… ya tengo a alguien a quien quiero —** Bajo la mirada sonriendo tristemente, se sentía mal por la muchacha enfrente de él, pero también recordando la, escucho un leve quejido y seguido de un atropellado "gracias por escucharme" la joven que reconoció de otra aula de 2do salió del lugar hacia las escaleras, no se dignó a mirar su rostro, se sentiría aún más culpable si la miraba llorar. Solo see recostó en la pared junto a la puerta suspirando pesadamente.

Del otro lado de la pared, Akane se encontraba recostada de igual manera, el mirando al suelo y ella mirando perdida al techo, una lagrima silencioso y solitaria recorrió la mejilla de la muchacha y con paso pesados se fue rumbo escaleras abajo, sin notar que había tirado la caja que contenía su almuerzo, simplemente quería salir de allí.

Camino con la mirada perdida, sin expresión en el rostro tampoco fijándose donde iba, choco contra la espalda de alguien, dio un par de pasos atrás, realmente por pura suerte no cayo, pues no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria de evitarlo por sí misma.

— **Perdo… ¿Akane…? —** Los ojos cyan del defensa el Raimon se ampliaron al verla expresión de la chica, o más bien la falta de esta, ella pareció reconocerlo y pronto, esa sola lagrima fue acompañada de dos…tres…cuatro… No le importo aferrarse al uniforme del chico y esconder el rostro en su hombro, agradeciendo que de cualquiera con quien pudo chocar… hubiera sido Kirino.

— **El… El enserio… Quiere a alguien más… Yo…. Yo lo sabía… Pero aun así… Duele… Duele mucho… Quiero dejar de… Sentir esto —** Lloraba sin reparo, frotando y agitando la cara contra el muchacho, que solo atino a quedarse quieto, rodearla con sus brazos por lo inestable que estaban sus piernas e intentar calmarla, o más bien dejarla desahogarse…

¿Hablaba de Shindou? ¿Pero….? ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué había sucedido con ese par? Con la mirada endurecida siguió abrazando a la muchacha.

Después se encargaría el mismo…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Bueeeeno, no tengo musho que decir x,DD actualice ayer pero como disculpa a la semana de retraso pos creo que actualizare rápido aparte prometí que no pasaba al 2017 y solo me queda 1 semana (ahora 6 dias)**

 **Ya solo quedan 3 capitulos, como mucho 4… o 5… no se! X,DD solo sé que ya lo voy a terminar. Y bueno… ahora si no tengo mucho más que decir x,DD espero que les halla gustado y feliz navidad de nuevo!**

 **Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,)_


	36. Chapter 36

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Parecía definitivamente león enjaulado en su habitación.

Simplemente estaba angustiado.

El día había pasado y la joven manager no había asistido al entrenamiento, en cualquier otro caso simplemente habría pensado que se sentía enferma, porque claro, esa fue la noticia que le dio Kirino al entrenador excusándola por faltar al entrenamiento y alegando que el mismo la acompaño a la enfermería para después ser mandada a casa, ni siquiera había asistido a la última clase.

Se hubiera tragado la mentira de no ser que, al bajar de la azotea, miro como la chica lloraba con el defensa, y este trataba inútilmente de clamarla. Al final no era de todo na mentira, ella no se sentía bien. Aun así el defensa no se salvó de un mini interrogatorio al llegar y terminar el entrenamiento, más el pianista no pudo sacarle nada.

Kirino por su lado, tirado boca arriba en su cama, meditaba

"— _ **Shindou, ¿Para qué era la nota? —**_ _Sin prestarle atención, recordó aquel pequeño detalle que noto antes de salir al almuerzo, si era lo que creía, eso explicaría un poco él porque del llanto de la joven. Con algo de incomodidad el pianista le contó lo sucedido_ **—** _ **Eres realmente un idiota**_ **—** _Suspiro adelantándose a volver a su casa, enserio quería ayudar a Akane, y quizás también un poco por el idiota de su amigo, pero no podía meterse más de la cuenta en aquel asunto y era frustrante, a veces simplemente tenía el impulso de tirarlo a ambos a un armario o algo parecido y encerrarlos para que por fin salieran como pareja. Dio otro suspiro de frustración. No le podía hacer mas nada mas que rezar por que la muchacha estuviera bien y que alguno de los dos diera el primer paso"_

Interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, su celular sonó, no debió ni siquiera de ver de quien se trataba para saberlo.

— **Por enésima vez, no te diré nada Shindou —** Contesto con voz cansina, al otro lado de la línea solo se escuchó el chasquido que dio el excapitán.

— **¿Por qué motivo? Sabes que a mi más que nadie me importa lo que le suceda…**

— **Justamente por eso, deberías darte cuenta y ser un poco más consiente, o simplemente ir y decírselo para evitar este tipo de cosas —** Bajo la voz en la última parte, dificultándole la comprensión al otro **— Nunca vi que dieras por perdido algo sin siquiera intentarlo, tú no eres a…**

— **¡Lo intente! —** Interrumpido frustrado presionando sus manos en puños, sorprendiendo un poco al peli rosa **— La última vez que pude estar con ella… lo intente, incluso la vez anterior igual, y simplemente no pude continuar o ella huía ¿Qué más respuesta necesito? —** Kirino enserio quiso estampar su cara contra la pared en aquel momento, ya tenía suficiente con su amigo, ¿Por qué Akane también?

— **¡Ustedes definitivamente son imposibles! —** Sin más… corto la comunicación (*).

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se encontraba parada justo frente a la puerta de la sala donde todos los jugadores esperaban al entrenador para poder comenzar el entrenamiento, no quería ir allí…

Se las había arreglado para esquivar a cualquiera del club de futbol al entrar, en las clases e incluso en el almuerzo, para o tener que dar explicaciones de lo que le había sucedido el día anterior. Sus amigas seguramente la bombardearían de preguntas sobre su salud y seguramente uno que otro jugador igualmente. Por sobre todo quería evitar llamar la atención de cierto chico.

Tomo un hondo respiro hasta que decidió acercar la mano y abrir la puerta. Pero…

Otra mano que se disponía a hacer lo mismo choco con la propia, el corazón le dio un injustificado vuelco, hasta que levanto la mirada y enseguida tuvo total sentido esa reacción, un par de ojos castaños y levemente rojizos la miraban con la misma impresión que ella a él, por andar tan distraído no la noto parada justo enfrente de la puerta, sus manos aún se tocaban y la tibieza que sentían ambos era prueba de ello, mas no fue todo como normalmente sucedida cada que se encontraban en esas "incomodas situaciones" y que sus ojos se encontraban, a pesar de ser vergonzoso, se sentían bien una vez lograban separar la vista del otro, sentían aquel hormigueo en el estómago y emoción mezclada con ansiedad.

Todo eso fue asesinado por el joven, cortando abruptamente el contacto visual colocando una expresión que ella nunca había visto, al menos no recién de haberla mirado a ella, sus ojos estaban apagados, despego mano de la de ella y como si nada, entro a la sala siendo recibido por los demás jugadores, para ellos nada fue distinto, pero dentro de Akane algo dolía, quedo parada frente a la puerta esta vez abierta, conteniendo las ganas de temblar.

Sus amigas, como había previsto, la alcanzaron casi al instante lanzando preguntas una tras otra. Cierto, había olvidado que el día anterior se había ausentado por sentirse mal…

¿Y a Shindou ni siquiera le importaba? ¿Qué había significado esa mirada? Fingiendo lo mejor que pudo supero el resto del día y el entrenamiento, no son antes ser testigo del gran anuncio del entrenador.

El grandísimo torneo Futbol Frontier International V2 estaba a no más de la vuelta de la esquina.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Estoy que muero porque me confié en que terminaría a tiempo y ahora no estoy ni segura! X,D pero juro que traeré ese malito One-shot navideño aparte del fin de este fic!**

 **Eran 2 pero shhhhh, no paso naa (?**

 **Antes que lo olvide : (*) Kirino expresando los sentimientos de las Fangirls desde tiempos inmemorables :,v (?**

 **Y sha me voy! Son como las 2 de la madrugada y tengo suelo! XD espero les guste BYE**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :9_


	37. Chapter 37

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hace tan siquiera una semana, se le notaba algo decaída, y solo un poco menos animada que de costumbre, algo que para sus compañeros de clases que no pertenecían al club de futbol fue repentino, ya que no estaban enterados de nada de los de los viajes en el tiempo, y por consiguiente de los amigos de los que Akane había tenido que despedirse, mas sin embargo con el pasar de un par de semanas estaba irreconocible como la chica positiva, alegre y amable que se suponía que era.

No solo lo que había sucedido –O lo que no sucedió más bien- con Shindou la tuvo todo ese tiempo con la cabeza carcomiéndole, y aparte de eso, justo el tiempo que le habían anunciado a los chicos para las elecciones de los jugadores termino.

Esas semanas se habían estado esforzando al máximo incluido el ex capitán, por casi 3 largas semanas no se habían mirada, no se habían cruzado, no conversaban, el no giraba de tanto en tanto a mirarla en la banca. Eran dos perdonas completamente opuestas.

Akane no se podía dar el lujo de verse afectada, su ánimo había decaído lo suficiente, había llegado al puno de fingir sus sonrisas de vez en cuando. Pero no quería que eso irrumpiera en su deber, por sobre todo debía apoyar a los jugadores como manager que era.

Debía soportar estar "cerca pero lejos" de Shindou, aún así no derramo una sola lagrima en todo ese tiempo, no debía quería ni podía hacerlo…

—" _Te lo prometo, no dejare que nadie ni siquiera yo mismo te vuelva a hacer llorar"_ **—** Ni siquiera sabía por qué recordaba esa promesa, quizás porque fue una de las razones por las cuales se ilusiono en un principio **—** _Jamás debí dejar de intentar olvidarlo… No debí…_ **—** En un principio pensó que no debió enamorarse, pero jamás podría arrepentirse, sonrió con amargura en medio de la clase.

Y es que jamás te arrepientes de querer a tu primer amor.

Al salir al almuerzo se aparato un poco, Aoi y Midori habían insistido en acompañarla, pero se negó, no dio excusas realmente, solo quería estar sola ese día y al parecer sus amigas a regañadientes obedecieron. Decidió ir a un lugar apartado de los jardines traseros, pasando por la sede de su club y los gimnasios de los distintos equipos del Raimon. Dio un respingo al sentir a alguien sentarse a su lado, pero no giro la mirada, solo había alguien que podía acercársele de aquella manera siendo que les había dicho a sus amigas que quería estar sola.

— **No te ves muy bien —** El peli rosa la miraba por el rabillo de ojo, no había rastros de que hubiera llorado, pero le preocupaba a un más la actitud deprimida de ella últimamente aunque lo supiera disimular.

— **Se puede decir que no lo estoy —** Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de sonar normal **— ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?**

— **Hmm… No lo sé —** Cerro los ojos apoyando ambas manos sobre el suelo e inclinando la cabeza levemente hacia atrás **— Quizás simplemente decirle lo que debo decirle —** Vio a la chica negar lentamente.

— **Imposible —** Él frunció el ceño, detestaba esa palabra.

— **¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos a aquella patética excusa de futbol? ¿Cuándo nos ordenaban jugar un partido con el resultado ya definido? —** Akane se sorprendió un poco y giro a mirarlo ¿A qué venia aquello en ese preciso momento? **— ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de un resultado sin intentarlo? —** Se miraron a los ojos, ella con sorpresa y él firmemente.

Sin decir mucho más se levantó para caminar de regreso a sus clases.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los jugadores para el equipo que representaría a Japón habían sido decididos. Para sorpresa de casi todos, solo Tenma, Tsurugui y Shindou habían sido elegidos para participar del Raimon… Pero aun mayor fue la de todos al ver quienes era el reto de integrante y darse cuenta que poco tenían que ver con el futbol.

Algunos en su vida habían pateado un balón, mucho menos manejarlo, a pesar de ser prodigios en otras áreas o deportes. Akane no tardo en sentir la frustración y nunca mejor dicho: molestia, en los jugadores, a su lado desde las gradas Kirino miraba presionando los puños hacia el campo de aquel gran estadio, viendo a un puñado de estudiantes hacerse pasar por un equipo junto a sus 3 compañeros en aquel "partido de exhibición" contra la Teikoku Gakuen, no era el único, sin embargo algunos lo ocultaban mejor que otros. Quiso tomar su mano, pero se detuvo por alguna razón, no sabía que decir o hacer para que el defensa se sintiera mejor, tomo la manga de la chaqueta que traía, llamando levemente su atención pero sin dejar de ver al frente, Kirino no dijo nada, no podía simplemente aunque si se calmó un poco.

Después de todo Akane sabia como calmar a los jugadores.

Al terminar, escucho con dolor como los espectadores abucheaban al actual Inazuma Japon. Una inmensa frustración la embrago inclusive a ella ¿Por qué sucedía todo aquello? Vio con desesperación hacia el campo donde estaban los 3 jugadores del Raimon tras la despedida con el equipo contrario.

Jamás había visto a Shindou tan… ¿Molesto? ¿Triste? Ni siquiera quería alzar la irada para no tener que volver a ver las lágrimas del pianista correr. Se dio la vuelta para volver a casa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las palabras no alcanzaban para describir lo molesto que se sentía, nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera en lo sucedido con el Fifth Sector, el mismo sentimiento de querer golpear algo o alguien le recordó aquel incidente durante el Ragnarok en el futuro. Hasta ese punto recordó que ella también estaba mirando esa farsa de partido, las lágrimas corrieron de nuevo esta vez en solitario en los vestidores. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con esos jugadores? ¿Por qué parecía que en su vida vieron un balón?

Furioso, no espero si quiera a irse en la caravana Inazuma con el resto de su verdadero equipo, en un impulso simplemente tomo sus cosas y salió del estadio. Corrió con frustración por las calles, al menos así podría desahogarse, o estuvo consiente hasta que sus piernas no dieron más recriminándole por el acto imprudente. El estadio aun así no estaba tan lejos de la ciudad.

Al alzar la vista se vio en el parque donde en lo alto se erguía la torre inazuma, sus pies esta vez lo guiaron a la base de esta, donde el entrenador Endou les contaba de vez en cuando que entrenaba sus técnicas con los extraños entrenamientos de a libreta de su abuelo. No supo cuánto tiempo duro allí contemplando la ciudad, la tarde ya se hacía notoria, en su mochila el teléfono sonaba, pero lo ignoraba sin intenciones de contestar.

Solo una cosa que repetía en su cabeza… ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿De dónde salieron esas personas? ¿Por qué se eligieron para representar a Japón? Los rostros de sus compañeros, de los rivales con los que había luchado pasaron en un rápido flas en su cabeza… Tantos jugadores talentosos, tantos que anhelaban aquellos puestos, tantos con el sueño de poder jugar en el escenario que decidiría todo frente al mundo entero.

Quedo allí un largo rato, sin saber muy bien que esperaba. O si lo sabía, pero decidía ignorar todo. En Flash vinieron todos sus primeros encuentros y acercamientos con cierta joven de trenzas, muy perecidos a ese momento.

— _¿Dónde demonios estas?_ **—** Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó nuevamente en su rostro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sentada en el escritorio de su cuarto, la manager no dejaba de jugar con el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, su cuarto estaba a oscuras y salvo su luz de escritorio, toda su casa estaba en penumbras, la noche ya se había echo presente y era una bastante fría.

Dio un resoplido de frustración estampando con brusquedad el bolígrafo contra el escritorio. ¿Qué tenía que perder ya? Nada podía doler más que el trato indiferente del joven, y mucho menos la expresión de angustia que vio ese día en su rostro.

Con algo de dudas, comenzó a escribir en una libreta, con cada línea parecía tomar más y más seguridad. Luego de bastante rato su mano se rindió dejando caer el bolígrafo, asi como sus brazos sobre el escritorio y su cabeza sobre estos.

— _¿Qué pasaría…? ¿Qué me responderías si te entregara esto?_ **—** Pensó sonrojada siendo vencida por el sueño.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Estoy triste! TnT**

 **No lo conseguí, este capitulo esta listo desde el 28… el pinche 28 de diciembre! Se suponía que el 29 y 30 escribiría y publicara los otros 2 que me faltan, pero adivinen por ser "festivos" no me dejaron encender la compu, como por 3 dias! Que carajos tiene que sea año nuevo!? D,: quería chillar**

 **me decepciono mucho no poder acabar antes de 2017**

 **Y sinceramente no quize escribir nada hasta ahora, como disculpa alargue mas el capitulo, siguen quedando 2 por escribir, el siguiente muy probablemente corto y el gran final que se merece ya la historia.**

 **No alcance a subir cierto One shot pero seguramente igual lo suba por navidad, no me juzguen x,D**

 **ya tengo en mente otro long fic shindaka! :,D pero primero terminare el otro pendiente.**

 **Sin mucho mas que decir, Feliz año nuevo! X3 y erdón si hay errores :,D**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	38. Chapter 38

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Relativamente poco tiempo había pasado desde aquel desastroso partido de exhibición. Los jugadores habían llegado al día siguiente a la cede de concentración preparada para ellos, así como habían recibido la noticia de que Aoi sería una de las dos managers que los acompañaría en aquel campeonato mundial, en ese primer día Shindou recibió un par de preguntas sobre su paradero del día anterior tras el partido, pero las preguntas del delantero y el capitán fueron olímpicamente ignoradas.

Tras esfuerzos inútiles en las practicas con esos nuevos "miembros" fue casi un milagro que pudieran superar su primer partido contra los Fire Dragons, equipo representante de Corea.

Siendo la mayoría del partido jugado por Tenma, Tsurugi y Shindou, pero aunque este último no lo quisiera aceptar, fueron algo destacables los esfuerzos tanto de Matatagi cómo delantero y Nozaki como defensa, a pesar de todo, el resto del equipo era un desastre.

Los nervios del ex-capitan del Raimon estaban en constante prueba y peligro, en especial cuando tras el primer partido nadie se dignaba a ir a los entrenamientos, debido a que su supuesto contrato no los obligaba, contrato diseñado por el entrenador Kuroiwa, el mismo que los eligió como representantes. La frustración y enfado estaban siendo las principales emociones dominantes en la semana y media que llevaban de concentración, no sabía si maldecir o agradecer por toda aquella situación con la selección japonesa, después de todo mantenía su mente alejada de un par de ojos amatista que lo torturaban de vez en cuando. Agradecía que los entrenamientos lo dejaran lo suficientemente cansado como para que en cuanto tocara la cama se durmiera, o su mente por instinto o ya casi necesidad pensaría en ella y en el hecho de que la extrañaba por más que lo quisiera negar.

Tras la estresante "Prueba de salida de los jugadores" y el partido contra los Big Waves, representantes de Australia, que de alguna manera ganaron. El entrenador Kuroiwa les había dejado el día libre.

— _Definitivamente, no entiendo a ese sujeto_ **—** Meditaba con tranquilidad Shindou recostado mirando el techo de su habitación, vistiendo su chándal en cualquier momento podía irse a entrenar por más que la frase "aprovechen de hacer lo cualquier cosa no relacionada con el fútbol" lo tentara, quería buscar a la linda mánager del Raimon y verla por fin de nuevo, casi 3 semanas y prácticamente se volvía loco cada que no estaba entrenando o pensando en una manera que aquel equipo no se fuera abajo. Se maldecía mentalmente por haberla estado evitando las últimas semanas que pudo estar con ella y por la actitud que había tomado, ¿Por qué arruinar la amistad que poco a poco fueron formando? Si ella no lo quería en otro sentido, por lo mínimo se quedaría con su amistad como consuelo aunque no lo considerara del todo sano, porque, ¿Cuánto podría resistir así? ¿Com resistiría verla a diario en clase y no poder decirle lo que sentía?

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar todo pensamiento relacionado, si no fuera sábado, mínimo podría usar de excusa ir a visitar al Raimon en sus entrenamientos, y así poder verla por lo menos de lejos. Suspiro con frustración y decidió salir de su habitación e ir a entrenar, no le haría bien estar todo un día sin moverse. Camino con tranquilidad por los pasillos en dirección a la salida, hasta que se vio obligado a parar en seco y pegar su espalda a la pared antes de salir a pleno recibidor. Todo eso solo por escuchar levemente una voz que conocía bastante bien.

— **¿Les está yendo bien a todos? ¿Qué sucedió con los entrenamientos? —** Cualquiera no habría logrado escuchar la apenas perceptible y suave voz Akane, cualquiera menos Shindou claro está, se escuchaba preocupada, asomo apenas su cabeza logrando ver a la chica sentada junto con Aoi en uno de los bancos del recibidor del lugar. Traía puesto un simple vestido blanco ligero con vuelos en la falda, y para cubrirla una chaqueta de jean, así como sandalias. Trago grueso y maldijo internamente al sentir su cara arder, había llegado al punto de sentía una inmensa cantidad de nervios solo con verla de lejos, agradeció al cielo haber escuchado antes de exponerse ante ella, o actuaría como un completo idiota... Cosa que era pero eso es otro asunto.

— **Todo ha estado mejor, poco a poco los jugadores mejoran más y más en el futbol, por lo menos ya manejan bien los dribles y pases —** Rio inquieta Aoi, no apaciguando la preocupación de la gerente del Raimon pero se tuvo que rendir y suspirar.

— **Como me gustaría que me hubieran llamado también para ser Manager —** Suspiro con decepción. Shindou pensando en el estado en que se encontraba, no sabía si desear que estuviera con ellos, o mejor dicho cerca de él, o sentirse agradecido por no tener que experimentar esa clase de nervios cada que se cruzaran por la concentración… que no serían pocas veces si la castaña fuera una de sus managers, aunque quiso convencerse a si mismo que solo era una reacción normal al no verla en tanto tiempo, y sobre todo, verla por primera vez en su vida en un atuendo diario o para salir, le era imposible no pensar lo tierna que se miraba en aquel simple vestido.

Suspiro profundo para clamarse sin presara atención a lo que la de cabellos azueles les contestaba, hasta que una frase le llamo la atención.

— **Y… Shin-sama… Como… ¿Cómo se encuentra? —** Pregunto con cierta timidez, o al menos eso logro escuchar por su tono de voz **— ¿No está esforzándose de más en los entrenamientos? ¿No se ha lastimado ni nada parecido? —** El tono protector y preocupado en su voz fue algo que quiso grabar por siempre en su mente, ya que era la primera vez que la escuchaba de esa manera, y por sobre todo, su pecho amenazaba con derretirse, escuchando como se preocupaba exclusivamente por él, una leve risilla de Aoi detuvo la ola de preguntas de la oji lila.

— **Está bien, está bien, tanto el cómo Tsurugi-kun y Tenma se llevan bien con todos… Aunque bueno, él es un poco más… ¿Cerrado a los nuevos miembros? Es igual a cundo Tenma y Shinsuke entraron a Club, tarde o temprano se llevara muy bien con todos —** Lo que creyó un suspiro de alivio fue seguido a la frase de la chica **— Aunque... —** Aoi Bacilo un poco, llamando la atención de Akane **— Es exclusivamente muy duro con Ibuki-kun…**

— **¿El portero?**

— **Si…—** La de cabellos cortos asintió mirando un puno fijo en el suelo **— Parecen no llevarse muy bien, aun así Ibuki-kun se esfuerza por entrenar y demostrarle a Shindou-san que puede ser el portero de Inazuma Japon, pero el parece cada vez más exigente —** La voz de la chica era bastante pensativa, como intentando buscar una razón para aquello, Shindou tuvo que resistir el chasquear con la lengua o hacer sonido alguno, tenía sus propios motivos para ser tan exigente con el albino, aun así no podía explicárselo a cualquiera…

— **Estoy segura que tiene un motivo —** La seguridad en la voz de la chica que robaba sus suspiros lo dejo nuevamente sin aliento **— Shin-sama siempre está pensando en los demás, estoy segura que quiere que Ibuki-san mejore, y está haciendo lo que cree mejor para ello, aunque para ojos de los demás se vea como alguien malo —** Aoi callo impresionada por las afirmaciones de la chica, pero sonrió al ver la cara de seguridad de su amiga y asintió dando a entender que comprendía **— Así es Shin-sama después de todo —** Concluyo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo se posaron en su rostro, de nuevo como mataría por tener una fotografía de su expresión ene se momento **— Por cierto ¿Él está aquí… o salió como los demás? —** En ese punto la sonría de idiota que tenía marcada en la cara no iba a ser borrada fácilmente, o eso creía.

— **Hmm no estoy segura —** Medito por unos instantes la manager **— ¿Querías visitarlo? —** Pregunto con cierto tono sugerente y en parte de broma, pues conocía bien los sentimientos de su amiga fotógrafa.

— **¿E-Eh? —** Dio un ligero brinco, esta vez con el sonrojo más marcado en el rostro recordando cierta cosa importante guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta **— No no no y no, definitivamente no —** La frase le cayó como un balde de agua helada… ¿Por qué se negaba con tanto empeño a verlo? **— N-No debo distraerlo de ningún modo, están en un torneo muy muy importante, jamás me perdonaría afectarle en algo, además… —** Shindou espero con desespero la continuación **— ¡Sa-Sabes que aria el ridículo si le hablara! —** Exclamo hacia su amiga con la cara roja, el pianista se extrañó, ¿A qué venia esa reacción? Las risas de Aoi no dejaron que sus pensamientos siguieran, aunque ahora que lo pensaba… ¿¡Por qué demonios estaba el espiando en una conversación ajena!? Y más aún… ¡Entre chicas!

— **A-Aoi-chan —** Llamo nerviosa la fotógrafa jugando con sus dedos sobre su regazo, teniendo la total atención de esta **— Podrías… ¿Podrías hacerme un enorme, enorme favor?** **—** La miro con suplica, está en cambio le respondió con una mirada de duda **— Esto… Podrías… ¿Podrías entregarlo? Dejarlo en un lugar, donde él lo encuentre y solo esa persona lo vea —** En ese punto solo llegaba a apreciar como la joven bajaba la mirada y su cabello evitaba que viera su expresión, si pudiera, no vería mas que sus ojos algo llorosos y llenos de nerviosismo acompañados de un fuerte sonrojo en toda su cara, alcanzo a ver qué extendía sus manos a la de ojos celestes, mas no pudo ver que entregaba, esta lo recibió, por la perspectiva no veía la cara de Aoi.

Ella solo miraba sorprendida la carta que una de sus mejores amigas le había entregado con nerviosismo y vergüenza, pero tras poco tiempo sonrió feliz por ella, se estaba arriesgando y aun que no fuera la forma que ella espero para por fin dejar salir todo, era bastante valiente por parte de su amiga, con felicidad asintió.

— **¡P-Pero…! —** Detuvo de repente a la joven, tomando sus manos y mirándola directamente a los ojos, con una mirada entre suplica y vergüenza **— Solo… Solo si ganan las finales asiáticas, si… llegaran a perder, cosa que no espero, destrúyela… —** Akane desvió la mirada **— Si se queda aquí… yo misma se lo diré —** Se dijo más a sí misma, en un intento de decidirse por completo.

— **¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo prometo Akane-san! —** La mirada de Aoi estaba brillando enternecida y decidida, definitivamente esa carta llegaría a su destinatario, Shindou solo quedo extrañado escuchando como Aoi la elogiaba por algún motivo y zarandeaba feliz los hombros de la sonrojada castaña, está balbuceando cosas como "Que nadie se entere por favor" o "No la des directamente" confundido, decidió alejarse de allí antes que nadie lo viera y descubrieran, sin muchas más opciones volvió a su habitación. Lanzándose directamente a la cama extrañamente cansado psicológicamente, cubrió con uno de sus brazos sus ojos y suspiro aun sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

— **Cómo demonios solo con verte de lejos ahora mi corazón late tan rápido… —** Susurro al aire comenzándola que sería una larga tarde encerrado en su habitación. Aun con la espina de curiosidad por saber de qué hablaron a lo último las chicas, aquello lo había dejado más que confundido en especial por no alcanzar a ver lo que su linda castaña le entregaba a la manager del Inazuma Japon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Joer ._.**

 **Y esto se supone iba a ser corto x,D y aun me falta bastante! No me aguantaron desde septiembre para leer una cutre escena de confesión.**

 **Dejaria una nota mas larga pero es tardísimo y sime encuentran no vivo para escribir el cap que viene x,D PERDON si hay errores :,C los corrijo luego lo juro.**

 **CHAOO**

 _ATT:Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,D_


	39. Chapter 39

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dejo caerse con cansancio y despreocupación sobre su cama, Dejando ir ya cualquier preocupacion. El Grand Celesta Galaxy por fin había llegado a su fin, siendo ellos ganadores oficiales habiendo ganado a los jugadores de Faram Obius, aun así su misión adquirida de salvar al universo del hoyo negro no fue cumplida sino hasta ganar a Ozrock y su equipo Ixal Fleet.

Aun seguía sin creerse por completo todo aquello, jugar contra extraterrestres de toda la galaxia para salvar su planeta. Y también recordaba muy bien el día de su partido contra Storm Wolf, cuando tras haber ganado el partido le explicaron toda la situación respecto al orneo intergaláctico, la noticia de que todo el planeta estaba en riesgo le cayó como balde de agua fría, como si de una tortura se tratase, vio entre la multitud del estadio dormida por el control de Ozrock, entre todos sus amigos del Raimon, la vio a ella dormir tranquilamente, inocente y ajena del peligro que ella y todos en el planeta corría, su pecho se comprimió como nunca antes el pensar que su linda manager corría cualquier peligro.

Silenciosamente ese día se juró protegerla, así tuviera que entrenar hasta desfallecer, así tuviera que presionar más a sus nuevos compañeros, jamás sintió tanto miedo, ansiedad y sobre todo presión a causa del ese deporte que tanto le gustaba, pero la situación era totalmente distinta a lo que fue lo acontecido con el Fifth Sector. Y el alivio que sintió al ganar y que no solo la tierra, si no que todo el universo estaba a salvo, no tenía comparación…

Sin embargo…

Borro la pequeña sonrisa que había mantenido hasta ese momento en los labios, quedando sentado sobre el colchón y la espalda recostada sobre la pared, miro fijamente por un rato el pequeño escritorio que había allí, meditando bien lo ocurrido al momento de iniciar ese viaje…

" _Luego de haber despegado, todos se familiarizaban con la nueva distribución de su cede, comenzando por las habitaciones, aunque nada había cambiado mucho en ellas salvo que ahora todas estaban juntas en el mismo pasillo. Luego del "despegue" pudieron como siempre ir donde se les antojara, y claro Shindou no tenía mucho más que hacer más que ir a su habitación, sin embargo un par de pasos dentro fue suficiene para detenerse y mirar extrañado a su pie, había pisado algo…_

 _Se arrodillo para recoger del suelo un pequeño sobre azul pálido, parpadeo extrañado_ **—** _¿Sera de alguno de los chicos?_ **—** _Pensó inicialmente más borro toda duda al girarlo y encontrar un nombre que conocía bien junto al suyo como remitente_ _ **—**_ _¿Akane?_ _ **—**_ _Se sentó al borde de la cama mirando con desconcierto el sobre, ¿Qué hacía eso allí? Más importante, ¿Por qué la joven le mandria una carta? Recordó rápidamente la tarde cuando la joven visito el recinto de la concentración, habiéndole dejado algo a Aoi… ¿Fue ese sobre?_

 _De no haber tenido su nombre, posiblemente se lo devolvería a la chica de cabellos azules, sin embargo y con el corazón acelerado, con suma delicadeza abrió el dichoso sobre, para por fin leer el contenido de aquel papel. A medida que sus ojos se paseaban entre las letras, su ceño termino fruncido al llegar al final del escrito._

 _¿Qué demonios significaba eso?"_

Resoplo, mirando el mismo sobre con la carta dentro de aquella vez, no era ninguna broma, habia visto la letra de akane en clases y definitivamente era ella, es además de que su forma de expresarse en esa carta era igual de timidas que sus palabras… ¿Entoces porque…?

— **Tsk…—** Chasqueo la lenguacon obvio desagrado, no podía esperar a regresar a la tierra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Muy al contrario…

Cierta cica deseaba que la tierra la tragase mientras se hundía en un mar de almohadas peluches y sabanas sobre su cama.

¿Cómo describir como se sentía?

Estaba endemoniadamente feliz por dos grandes razones, Inazuma Japon había conseguido ganar el famoso torneo, o eso fue lo que le dio a entender la llamada llena de gritos eufóricos de su amiga Midori, y también, porque eso significaba que estaban muy próximos a volver de su viaje por la galaxia y podría volver a ver a sus amigos, o más bien, siendo sincera a Shindou, el condenado que no había salido de su mente a pesar de estar a millones de años luz.

Todo sería un mundo de rosas y ositos de peluche súper tiernos si no fuera porque recordó que tuvo la brillante idea de dejarle cierta carta… _Aquella maldita carta_ … Que en sus 5 minutos de valor le entrego a su amiga, pero que pocos días después casi muere de la vergüenza por tomar esa decisión. Quería llorar cuando pensaba en lo que le aguardaba, cuando el chico quisiera habla con ella, y seguramente con su respuesta habitual a toda confesión.

Siempre tuvo miedo del rechazo, eso no era un secreto, pero jamás se puso a pensar en lo que le seguiría porque jamás pensó estar en esa situación, ¿Soportaría verlo todos los días en el mismo club? ¿Tendría que dejar de ser manager? Su pecho se contraía y sentía la garganta echa nudo con cada cosa que se le venía a la mente, el leve picor seguido de la sensación de humedad por las lágrimas contenidas en sus pupilas fue un amargo recordatorio de que en verdad estaba pasando todo aquello.

Abrazo una de sus almohadas contra su cara, negando fuertemente una y otra vez contra esta, se prometió no llorar y no lo aria, al menos no hasta saber una respuesta, después de todo, su lado enamorado, fantasioso y romántico aun creía en esa posibilidad de que, el chico quizás la aceptara, quizás pudiera enamorarse de ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El día por fin había llegado, para uno de ellos esperado y para el otro, bueno… no podía evitar el paso del tiempo, los 4 estudiantes del Raimon por fin habían vuelto a la tierra, aunque esto solo para algunas personas que sabían sobre el tema del espacio y los extraterrestres, para la mayoría solo sería el regreso de un viaje al extranjero.

Caminando con cara de pocos amigos, Akane no tenía prisa en llegar a su aula, más bien ni siquiera había asistido al entrenamiento de la mañana, por primera vez en la vida no deseaba ver al objetivo principal de sus fotos.

El castaño, estaba de un ánimo casi similar, solo que buscaba desesperadamente a la fotógrafa entre todos los alumnos. Cabe decir que no pudo dormir muy bien que se diga cuando llego a su casa por la noche y para rematar, entre toda la bienvenida que había formado el club de Raimon para los 4 jugadores, su objetivo no estaba presente, resignado casi corrió a salón de clases esperando encontrarla allí, debía esta allí por el amor de dios era su clase. La desilusión bastante evidente en el al ver que no había asistido a las dos primeras clases… Dejo caer la cabeza sobre su mesa, fueron las dos horas más largas de su vida, mirando el asiento vacío a un par de hileras de él, y escuchar como los maestros repetían su nombre al pasar la lista al no obtener respuesta.

— **Soy patética —** Se repetía una y otra vez rodeada de un aura deprimente la pobre castaña, sentada contra uno de los muro laterales del edificio donde le impartían las clases, poco después de subir las escaleras, pudo ver apenas como Shindou entraba al aula y poco después salía al pasillo tras dejar sus pertenecías en el asiento, sus piernas simplemente corrieron lejos por sí solas, como resultado, había faltado a clases solo por no querer cruzar ni siquiera las miradas.

Hundió aún más su cabeza entre sus rodillas, realmente quería y debía acabar con todo eso, pero simplemente no podía… El sonido del timbre que anunciaba el descanso la obligo a ponerse en pie, su celular estaba lleno de llamadas de Midori, seguramente la mataría por no asistir al club por la mañana y no avisarle de su pequeño problema, aunque de igual manera por la llegada de sus amigos habían dejado la práctica para luego.

Camino con desgano hacia el edificio y se encamino enseguida a las escaleras, seguramente Midori estaría en su salón. Al mismo tiempo, un distraído pianista se levantaba de su asiento, había perdido toda esperanza de ver a Akane ese día, después de todo tampoco se había presentado por la mañana, debió esperarse algo como eso, muy posiblemente no lo quisiera ver, o al menos no aun. Un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios.

— **Shindou… —** Llamo Kirino aun sentado, sin dudarlo acato a su llamado pero se sorprendió levemente al ver una mirada totalmente seria en su rostro, sin tiempo a decir palabra el peli rosa soltó **— ¿Qué paso con Akane?**

—…— Quedo mudo ante tal pregunta, que más que eso parecía acusación, con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, le costó bastante articular respuesta alguna **— ¿Cómo…? ¿Ella…? —** El resoplido por parte de su amigo interrumpió su vaga respuesta… aunque realmente no era una.

— **Así que si sucedió algo… —** Dijo más para sí que para el chico **—** _Estos dos ya me colman la paciencia_ **—** Frunció el ceño **— ¿Te dijo algo?**

Shindou despego la mirada de los ojos de su amigo, desviándola hacia ningún lugar en específico y frunció los labios, quizás en un esfuerzo de no hacer una mueca de desagrado…

— **Más bien lo contrario…**

Dejando totalmente confundido al de ojos cyan, y sin esperar a las preguntas seguras de este salió del aula, enserio necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella…

Claro, por su mente pasa esa frase… y justamente, medio segundo después su vista rojiza se fija en un par de conocidas trenzas y unos ojos lilas distraídos totalmente perdidos en el suelo, sin notar su presencia quizás hasta estar a solo pocos metros justo frente a él…

La pobre fotógrafa lamento la mirada de sus pies para no chocar con nadie en su camino, desgraciadamente su corazón fue el que pareció estrellarse contra una pared…

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, ambos volvieron a cruzar miradas justo allí en el simple pasillo de su secundaria…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **No mori no mori perdón XD**

 **Me doy vergüenza a mí misma enserio TTTmTTT llevo 5 capítulos diciendo que va a terminar y no termina…**

 **Pero no lo puedo evitar! :,DDD aparte disculpen la enoooooooorme demora, empecé clases y ia saben… joden desde un inicio :,V aparte que ya perdí la costumbre, me cuesta retomar el hilo de escribir cada día TTmTT**

 **Prometo no tardarme tanto –CofCofLoQueVieneEsDiabetesCofCof-(?**

 **Y espero que aun quieran leer el final de esto :,D lo siento enserio**

 _ATT:Maria Violet. Bye Bye TwT_


	40. Chapter 40

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amabas miradas brillaron, ambos corazones se detuvieron por un segundo para comenzar con un frenesí de latidos, ambos labios se movieran intentando decir alguna palabra pero todo sonido moría en sus gargantas…

Por un segundo les pareció solo ser ellos dos, pero un golpe de realidad llevo a Akane de vuelta, con más nervios que nunca sus pies se movieron solos, acatando lo que le ordenaba su mente: correr, justo a sus lados las escaleras le fueron la vía de escape más rápida, giro bruscamente en su caminar y bajo como si su vida dependiera de ellos, esquivando con agilidad que no creyó tener a varios alumnos que giraban a verla confundidos.

Le tomo un par de segundos al pobre Shindou comprender que no era un ilusión la chica frente a él y también el hecho de que solo un segundo antes de que le pudiera hablar.

— **E-Espe… —** Ni siquiera termino de hablar ya que sabía que era inútil no lo escucharía ya habiendo desaparecido al girar en las escaleras, al bajar él y mirar a todas direcciones por el pasillo quiso maldecir al aire por no poder encontrarla entre al alumnado **—** _¿Habrá bajado y salido del edifico?_ **—** Miro escaleras abajo, justo al lado de las que acababa de bajar (*), era lo más lógico, no habría podido correr tan rápido por el pasillo lleno de alumnos, siguiendo ese presentimiento, bajo esta vez con más calma, ya le llevaba delantera y lo primero que haría la chica seria esconderse ¿No? de todas formas aun si corriera le tomaría algún tiempo, aun así, con paso ligeramente apresurado salió del edificio.

Muy al contrario de su presentimiento, ella se hallaba recostada contra una de las paredes del baño de chicas recuperado el aliento, en un milagro recordó que los baños del primer piso, es decir los de los jóvenes de primero estaban justo al lado de la escalera, no tenía ni idea de cómo no se había equivocado de baño con a prisa que tenía pero agradeció nuevamente al cielo por ello y también porque el lugar estuviera vacío y no la tomaran por loca. Se dejó deslizar por la pared para caer sentada, justo escondiendo su rostro.

— **Soy una idiota…—** Se repitió como por enésima vez en el día, sin saber cómo, se obligó a si misma a levantarse y dirigirse a uno de los lavamanos, justo un grupillo de chicas entraba por la puerta, enjuago su cara, sentía las mejillas calientes por varias razones, pero la cabeza le estaba dando tantas vueltas que decidió salir rápido del baño, no podía quedarse todo el descanso allí.

Con sumo cuidado, salió viendo a todas partes con cuidado y regresando a su idea original de ir en busca de su amiga pelirroja, subió de nuevo las escaleras e iba pasando por la puerta de una de las aulas, el destino definitivamente no quería que se reuniera con Midori, esos pensamientos junto con los de pánico inundaron su cabeza cuando sintió una mano cubrirle la boca y otra enroscarse en su cintura halándola dentro del aula, el sonido de la puerta cerrarse volvió más real toda la situación y con miedo cerro los ojos fuertemente sin intenciones de abrirlos.

Escuchaba su corazón palpitar en su cabeza… ¿Acaso era quien creía que era? Aunque con miedo, la curiosidad pudo más con ella, y despacio fue abriendo uno de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo la mano era retirada de su boca y sintió el cuerpo ajeno alejarse liberándola.

— **AAhs, hoy ustedes dos sin que andan escurridizos —** Escucho el suspiro en tono de reproche de una voz que conocía bien.

— **¡Kirino! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? —** Grito con el corazón aun exaltado por el susto, mirándolo con reproche pero al estar inflando las mejillas, se miraba más como un puchero, dejando escapar una risa del defensa.

— **Eres demasiado tierna como para querer hacer el tipo de expresión enojada Akane —** Dijo con gracia aun riendo, provocando mas a la fotógrafa, cabe decir que en todo el tiempo que su mejor amigo había estado en el espacio, el aprovecho en hacerse más cercano a la chica, después de todo tenía la firme idea y eso correría por su misma cuenta de que esos dos estrían juntos por fin sí o sí.

Ignorando los murmullos enojados de la joven, Kirino dejo a un lado las risas y la miro con una mirada un tanto más neutral sin llegar a ser seria.

— **¿Por qué faltaste a clase? —** La repentina pregunta dejo sin habla a la chica, esta bajo la mirada directo al suelo, huyendo de la interrogante **— Ok. Cambiare la pregunta ¿Qué paso con Shindou? —** Suspiro.

— **Y-Yo… Puede que yo… —** Murmuro bajito jugando con su propios dedos **— Puede que… le dejara una carta y… puede… puede que sea rechazada —** Balbuceaba cada vez más inentendible, pero para el peli rosado fue muy claro lo que trataba de decir.

— **Alto… —** La tomo de los hombros mirándola con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal por la incredulidad **— Tu… Le escribiste a Shindou —** Akane asintió sin entender por qué se comportaba de aquella manera **— ¿Qué le escribiste?**

— **Pues… Lo que, siento y…**

— **¿Le escribiste que le gustas con todas sus letras? —** Ni siquiera dejo acabar a la castaña cuando con rapidez le lanzo aquello, colocándola completamente roja.

— **¿A-Ah? Pues… —** Bajo la mirada al suelo, busco en sus recuerdos el contenido de ese papel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shindou tas un buen rato de dar vueltas decidió dejar de buscar, no encontraba a la chica por ningún lado, sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta la siguiente clase se sentó en una banca de las muchas que había por allí para los estudiantes que quisieran almorzar afuera, no había muchas personas, el día estaba especialmente caluroso, todos preferían ir un lugar techado para poder escapar del sol o simplemente ir a donde estuvieran los aires acondicionados.

Con suerte tenía la sombra de uno de los árboles del lugar, suspiro dejando que una muy leve brisa pasara por su rostro, ella había huido de él, la frase le callo con todo el peso que pudiera acarrear, recordó (**) aquel tiempo en que durante el viaje en la caravana del tiempo, ella había estado evitándolo, de manera disimulada pero lo hacía, evitando hablar estar cerca o mirarlo a la cara, huyendo cada vez que el intentaba acercarse o fuera por mera casualidad.

El solo recuerdo dolía, mucho, hacía sentir su pecho inquieto y oprimido, dios como quería hablarle, ya dejando de lado aquella maldita carta, jamás, ni siquiera cuando lo ignoraba en aquel viaje por el tiempo había pasado tanto tiempo separado de ella, ni siquiera antes de que le comenzara a gustar, desde primer año compartían salón, estaba más que acostumbrado a verla todos los días de escuela y esto aumento cuando se volvió gerente.

Saco de su bolsillo el trozo de papel doblado, tomándolo entre ambas manos con delicadeza, y con igual cuidado desdoblándolo, ¿Cuántas veces había leído ya aquel papel? Suficientes como para olvidar el número, se respondió a si mismo mentalmente, y aunque ya sabía casi de memoria cada palabra, seguían sintiendo el mimo cosquilleo de emoción que sintió la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus manos.

" _ **Muchas veces he intentado algo como esto,**_

 _ **Algo como esta carta, o simplemente hablarle,**_

 _ **Simplemente cuando lo tengo enfrente las palabras que quiero decir no salen,**_

 _ **Jamás pudieron"**_

La inseguridad que sintió al leer eso por primera vez fue inmensa, siempre se preguntó la razón por la que a ella le costaba hablar con él, aun cundo habían pasado momentos agradables juntos, ella seguía teniendo cierta distancia y prudencia con sus palabras, siempre pensó que no le agradaba, hasta que en esa veces el cual mostro su preocupación y apoyo para con él le dejo en claro que era lo contrario.

No podía decir que la concia muy a fondo, justamente por la distancia que ella se encargaba de poner ¿Y por qué no admitirlo? Él mismo igual, tampoco eran indiferentes uno del otro, habiendo pasado el suficiente tiempo con ella como para llegar a caer enamorado, aun así no entendía el nerviosismo de ella en su presencia, aunque esto se vio olvidado recientemente por el nerviosismo propio de él al mirarla.

" _ **Nunca me he sentido muy cómoda hablando de mi misma con otros,**_

 _ **Menos aun con chicos, aun así, aun cuando siempre deseo poder estar con usted,**_

 _ **Me lo impide la timidez o el miedo de decir algo incorrecto, esta carta,**_

 _ **Puede que sea el único modo de expresarme bien,**_

 _ **Creo que si tuviera que hablarle de frente así me desmayaría…"**_

Una sonrisa se le escapó re leyendo esa parte, aunque no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia en su primera lectura, se detuvo observando con cariño la frase "aun cuando siempre deseo estar con usted" escrita con la prolija letra de la joven.

" _ **De frente, jamás podría agradecerle todos esos buenos momentos,**_

 _ **Y las veces que me ayudo cuando lo necesite, gracias por eso,**_

 _ **Tampoco podría expresar toda la admiración que le tuve desde primero,**_

 _ **Para mi usted siempre fue y será el capitán del Raimon, de cierta manera,**_

 _ **Estoy celosa, por su forma de ser, su fuerza y amabilidad, siempre lo he admirado."**_

En aquel punto de la lectura nuevamente perdió su sonrisa, entrando a su cabeza las dudas… ¿Lo admiraba? ¿Solo eso? Su corazón había estado latiendo ansioso, no entendía el mensaje de esa carta en ese punto, quizás ese era un paso que la chica daba para poder tener una relación más profunda, dado que como ella misma escribió, no podría hacerlo con palabras estando frente a él… y muy posiblemente el tampoco, sin embargo existía un problema… ¿Ella quería que su relación se fortaleciera tanto como él?

" _ **Aun así, me siento horrible por querer ser más especial,**_

 _ **Por querer pasar más allá de conversaciones de conocidos… una vez,**_

 _ **Me dijo que me apreciaba, que era una amiga, ese día estuve muy feliz,**_

 _ **Tanto que no alcanzan las palabras para describirlo, pero aun así**_

 _ **Es difícil sentirme cercana a usted, por mi propia culpa y de todo esto que siento**_

 _ **Aun no puedo considerarme su amiga, pero tampoco quiero alejarme,**_

 _ **Lo intente inclusive pero como era obvio no funciono…"**_

¿Intentar alejarse? ¿Aquella vez que lo evitaba era por esa causa? Más que todo eso, maldecía una y mil veces su incapacidad de comprender… ¿Quería solo amistad con él? "Aun no puedo considerarme su amiga" ¿Cómo que _AUN?_ Paso una mano por su rostro suspirando con frustración, suspiro que bien podía ser más un gruñido, se levantó aun con papel en mano, caminando sin fijarse en su destino, trataba de ser lo más imparcial posible al leer, evitando que sus propios sentimientos pusieran significados erróneos en las palabras, no quería que su imaginación de "enamorado" le juzgara en contra y estuviera interpretando aquella carta como algo que no era, por ejemplo una confesión. (***)

" _ **No puedo evitar quererlo, pero de una manera distinta, a la que usted siente por mí,**_

 _ **No puedo evitar sentirme egoísta, tampoco evitar todo lo que siento cuando lo miro,**_

 _ **No puedo evitar el no poder hablar, o expresarme claramente,**_

 _ **No puedo evitar querer llorar, reír, avergonzarme o preocuparme**_

 _ **Con cada cosa que tenga que ver son usted, no puedo evitar tampoco…**_

 _ **La repuesta que seguro me dará cuando me vea luego de volver."**_

El imaginar el rostro de Akane escribiendo ese párrafo era totalmente imposible para él, ¿Estaría triste? ¿Aliviada? ¿Sonriente? ¿Estaría igual que él al leerlo? Tampoco sabía con explicar su reacción al leer aquello, más que feliz de saber que el importaba a la chica hasta aquel punto, estaba confundido, esas palabras no se las dedicaría a alguien con la que buscara una simple amistad por muy profunda que fuese, sin embargo tampoco explicaba algo mas allá en cuanto al plano… Sentimental… De solo imaginar que ella estaba igualmente enamorada de él sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo allí en plena entrada al edificio del Raimon, sacudió la cabeza guardando el dichoso papel de regreso al bolsillo de su pantalón, las siguientes cortas frases las sabía de memoria…

 _ **Espero poder tener el valor de darle por fin esto,**_

 _ **Y salir por fin de este enredó que yo sola me en creado…**_

 _ **Espero su regreso, como miembro del equipo campeón, Inazuma Japón.**_

 _Y. Akane._

Como siempre, le sorprendió que las palabras que ella dijera o en ese caso escribiera, se cumplieran, esa vez en el caso de su victoria aunque bien sabía que era más una frase de ánimo y apoyo, aun así, su descontento por toda la carta fue como un golpe…

¿Lo quería en qué sentido…?

Fue la única duda que no había respondido esa carta, siendo las demás confirmadas, no lo miraba como un simple amigo, no le era indiferente, no le incomodaba su cercanía ni compañía, y aunque sospechaba las respuestas, no cometería el error de suponer, tampoco de ilusionarse, al igual que la chica al entregarle aquel papel, se arriesgaría, solo que frente a frente, así no habría confusión o malentendido alguno.

Caminando por los pasillos sin nada más que hacer que volver a su aula, se topó con cierto peli rosa recostado al pie de la escalera, girando a verlo en cuanto noto la presencia de alguien, supo que lo había estado esperando.

— **¿Kirino? —** Pregunto con extrañeza al verlo acercársele, más por el hecho de haberlo estado esperando.

— **Calla y ten —** Extendiendo el puño cerrado hacia su mano, dejo caer en su palma algo que lo dejo aún más confundido que la actitud sospechosa de su mejor amigo.

— **¿Una llave?**

— **Sera mejor que te apures o se dará cuenta de que cerré la puerta y querrá tirarla a patadas —** Suspiro con cansancio Kirino, mientras que su amigo lo miraba aún más confundido, al borde de un colapso nervioso el defensa lo acerco bruscamente simulando gritar en susurros **— ¡No me tarde tanto tiempo en convencer a Akane de "esconderse" de ti en la azotea para que tú te quedaras aquí viéndome con cara de idiota! —** Luego de su pequeño regaño disimulado para no llamar la atención, empujo sin delicadeza alguna al pianista con dirección a las escaleras **— ¡Ve y si lo arruinan juro que la próxima vez será el armario a oscuras!**

Tras el esfuerzo por no terminar con la cara contra los escalones por el empujo de Kirino, giro a verlo sorprendido para un segundo después ver la llave en su mano, a su mente le tomo nos segundos procesar no solo la información si no la propia amenaza soltada por el chico, levemente sonrojado por la idea, soltó una ligera risa para comenzar a correr escaleras arriba.

— **Estás loco —** Logro escuchar el peli rosa perdiendo de vista a su mejor amigo, suspiro como si de un padre cansado de cuidar a unos niños se tratase, tras la pequeña explicación de su amiga, enserio tuvo que recurrir a esos métodos para que la chica no se escapara cada que mirara a Shindou, enserio que necesario engañarla o estaría todo el mes faltando a clases.

Un par de ojos ámbar tras unas gafas miraban curiosa la escena desde que el pianista había llegado y solo hasta que se retiró, pudo acercarse con una sutil y tranquila sonrisa, en cuanto el peli rosa la vio, sonrió de vuela de la misma manera.

— **Ah, Amane-san, muchas gracias por dejarme las llaves —** Hizo una sutil reverencia junto al agradecimiento, la cica de cabellos lilas atados en una trenza de lado negó con la cabeza. (****)

— **No es nada Kirino-san, a veces es útil ser la delegada principal de los de segundo —** Dejo escapar una sutil risilla **— Aunque me gustaría ir a ver como terminan las cosas con ellos dos, media escuela sigue esperando que se noten uno al otro.**

— **¿Y me lo dices a mí? —** Rio con desgano **— Te las devolveré en cuanto se las quite a Shindou.**

— **Claro —** Asintió de forma tranquila acomodándose las gafas **— Nos vemos luego —** Despidiéndose con un ademan con la mano, la joven también desapareció escaleras arriba, Kirino se despidió quedando un rato allí parado viendo el lugar por el cual habia pasado la chica…

— **¿Cómo demonio es que se parecen tanto? —** Suspiro recordando en un flash cierta guerrera de Francia, agitando la cabeza, decidió volver a su aula, rezando a todos los dioses que conocía que las cosas salieran bien para su mejor amigo y la manager.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **(*)Según yo y mi imaginación edificio principal tiene 4 pisos, la planta baja (donde están la mayoría de salones de clubs o música etc…) el piso 1 (aulas de los de 1ro) el piso (aulas delos de segundo) y la azotea, los de 3ro están separado o almenos eso entendí de uno de los juegos :,v si no pos YOLO es un fic y ya XD**

 **(**) en la temporada Galaxy parece que ni tenma ni ninguno recuerda lo que sucedo con Fey y el viaje en el tiempo por lo pasado con Zanakuro, pero yo necesiaba que lo recordaran asi que YOLO de nuevo uwu**

 **(***) Recibo amenzas de muerte con gusto x,D hasta yo misma me mataria(?**

 **(****) Ese personaje es un FC mio, nombre Amane Kazeko, y tene la descripción que di :3 también está en 2do, y pues entiempo del GO me gusta Kirino como su pareja XD el original de Kazemaru pero bueee afeminados me gustan ambos XDD!**

 **Eh de decir que casi chillo de la felicidad el capi pasado por los review de nuevas ersonitas! GRACIASSSS QWQ a** _KiarikaKawaii y Danicler_ **por sus review qwq los ame y grite como enferma**

 **Bueeevoy tarde a clases aun debo publicar esto, perdonene la demora, ya solo queda el cap que viene, perdón si hay errores y CHAO**

 ***Se va como alma que lleva el diablo al cole*(?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,D_


	41. Chapter 41 - Final

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Spoilers del Anime!** **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Su respiración era considerablemente audible, intentaba recuperar el aliento frente a aquella puerta, procurado que no se notara su presencia por la ventanilla de esta. No estaba agitado por haber subido 3 pisos corriendo, eso no era absolutamente nada comparado a lo que podía resistir corriendo, sin embargo, su corazón latía por otra razón, haciendo su reparación inestable y sus mejillas calentarse, miro como si fuera la solución a toda su situación a aquella pequeña llave plateada en la palma de su mano.

Intento abrir la puerta entes de utilizarla… en efecto estaba cerrada, no sabía si maldecir a Kirino por dejarla encerrada o agradecerle, pensaba hacer ambas cosas más tarde. Pego su espalda a la pared al lado de la puerta… ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando? Había estado buscando una oportunidad como esa de estar con la castaña, sin embargo, el mismo debía admitirse, estaba muerto de nervios, emocionado, eso no lo negaba, pero igualmente nervioso, aparte que llevaba sin verla de cerca ni hablarle un buen tiempo, paso la palma de su mano libre lentamente por su cara, de abajo hacia arriba y termino echando hacia atrás su fleco, tenía que calmarse.

Dio un paso, dispuesto a introducir la llave, pero algo lo distrajo, a través de aquella ventanilla, paro en seco, casi hipnotizado… Fuera, la chica miraba perdidamente hacia las canchas de algunos de los demás clubs deportivos, el club de tenis estaba en media práctica, estaba sentada en uno de los muros de donde nacían las verjas, en el suelo estaban un par de ligas y su cabello ondeaba levemente, le había comenzado a doler la cabeza terriblemente, quizás por pasársela pensando en cómo acercarse Shindou, aunque sus trenzas casi siempre estaban semi flojas y no tiraban mucho de su cabello, se sentía mejor así,(*) después de todo no es como si nadie la viera despeinada.

Agradeció en silencio kirino nuevamente, ya no tendría que andar preocupada de que el pianista la encontrara, así se daría tiempo para pensar mejor en que decir, por qué no, en todo ese tiempo que él estuvo en el espacio no había llegado a nada, más por que prefirió hacer como si ese trágico día donde le dejo la carta jamás paso, ahora debía enfrentar toda la realidad de golpe. Dejo escapar un gruñido cargado de frustración y tapo su cara con ambas manos, posteriormente apartar de igual forma su cabello echando un poco atrás su flequillo y cabellos cercanos. Odiaba ser tan cobarde.

Un sonido extraño llamo su atención de golpe…

 _Clack…_

Quedo congelada un segundo intentando descifrar de donde le parecía conocido ese sutil ruido… Ah… Era el de un picaporte abriéndose, o lo contrario. Miro la puerta del lugar y el ritmo de su corazón pareció bajar de ritmo, ¿La habían encerrado? No, no no no no y no, el único que sabía que estaba allí era el peli rosa, su amigo no sería capaz de encerrarla, además ¿Con que motivos? Se levantó como un resorte para acercarse a la puerta, rezando para que al tomar la manilla no estuviera cerrada, se detuvo en seco al ver que, muy al contrario, alguien abría la puerta, muy lentamente, no había luz en el pequeño espacio que separaba la puerta de las escaleras, así que no podía ver muy bien por la ventanilla quien estaba allí.

— **¿Kirino?**

La puerta duro entre abierta unos momentos, totalmente estática, por un momento creyó que quizás el pestillo estaba dañado y se había abierto sola o algo así, acerco su mano de nuevo a la manilla pero justo antes de tomarla, nuevamente se movió, esta vez abriéndose lo suficiente, dio un par de pasos atrás rápidamente, su respiración comenzó a ser irregular debido al cambio brusco que sintió dar su ritmo cardiaco.

— **Shin…sama… —** Tan bajo fue su susurro que Shindou no entendió bien si lo había llamado por aquel apodo que le puso o si había dicho alguna otra cosa, de todas maneras no respondió nada, y aunque quisiera hacerlo, no sabría el que, dio un par de pasos hacia adelante cautelosamente, como si se acercara a un conejo asustado que en cualquier momento escaparía, antes de darle esa posibilidad, cerró la puerta tras de sí, pensó un momento en cerrarla con la llave, pero sintió que no hacía falta, esta vez frente a frente no la dejaría escapar.

Akane cuando sintió acercarse ese par de simples pasos ella retrocedió otro par, quedando a mitad de un tercero, ¿Es estaba pasando de verdad? Sentía la mirada intensa sobre ella, solo veía el rostro serio del pianista, aunque tras cerrar la puerta y recostarse un momento en esta, sintió su mirada suavizarse pero, para suerte del chico no escucho silencioso suspiro que dio. Como extrañaba esa linda cara avergonzada que ella ponía al tenerlo enfrente.

— **Akan… —** No logro terminar de pronunciar su nombre, ya que una exclamación por parte de Akane fue censurada por sus mismas manos, como si al escucharlo hablar se diera cuenta que no era una alucinación, ella retrocedió nuevamente, esta vez sin detenerse **— Espera… —** En cuanto volvió a hablar ella corrió hasta una de las esquinas de la azotea, ocultando su rostro con sus manos, como intentando desaparecer, algo se contrajo dentro de su pecho al verla así, ¿Tanto le afectaba verle? Recordó lo reservada que era la joven, lo tímida y retraída, jamás se había puesto a pensar el valor que debió reunir para mandarle aquella carta, y toda la espera que había tenido que aguantar. Suspiro sonoramente, ella lo escucho al igual que podía oír cómo se acercaba, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, no podía si quiera pensar en darse la vuelta y encararlo, se pondría a hiperventilar en cualquier segundo.

Ambos corazones retumban con fuerza, ambos con miedo y nerviosismo, pero para uno de ellos era imposible seguir mirando como el otro temblaba y respiraba sonoramente, no iba a acobardarse a esas alturas.

— **Akane** **—** Llamó lo más suavemente que pudo, el sonido de su nombre ser pronunciado de aquella manera tan dulce la derritió por dentro, sus rodillas amenazaron con fallarle, inmersa en eso, no sintió realmente como el joven tiraba con delicadeza de uno de sus hombros, al no oponer resistencia, término colocándola por fin frente a él **—** **Mírame... Por favor** **—** Hacia el máximo esfuerzo por controlar su voz, no quería alterar aún más a la pobre, sin embargo eso no evito que la frase sonara con un leve tono de súplica, manteniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros se acercó un poco más, si antes estaba nerviosa ahora si sentía que podía morir de un paro cardiaco.

¿Era posible que su corazón latiera tan rápido y no sufriera daños? Lo dudaba.

Aun ocultando su rostro con las palmas de sus manos, no hizo caso hasta que nuevamente de forma casi desesperada el chico susurro **—** **Akane... Mírame** **—** Trago grueso, no podía ignorar su pedido, tampoco negarse o fingir que no escucho, lo sentía tan jodidamente cerca que inclusive si solo balbuceara podría entenderlo, con lentitud fue deslizando las manos por su rostro hasta por fin dejar al descubierto sus ojos lilas, pero al sostener contacto visual solo por un par de segundos cerro con fuerza estos, aun así descubrió su cara dejando sobre su propio pecho a modo de "defensa" sus manos hechas puños.

Dejó de sostenerla por los hombros, esta vez obligándola a retroceder un paso más pegándola y acorralándola contra la verja, tomando el valor, y con los parpados temblorosos, por fin abrió los ojos encarándolo, una mirada entre nerviosa y aturdida, pero que sin embargo estaba totalmente seria, dando pequeñas bocanadas de aire, una ligera sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Shindou.

— **Lo siento…—** Murmuro bajando la miraba nerviosamente, eso paso de manera involuntaria al ver el rostro del chico, pasar de estar serio paro aun así sonreírle, no entendía si estaba molesto o normal, eso solo alborotaba más sus nervios.

— **¿Por qué te escapas de mí? —** Shindou no quería seguir dependiendo de suposiciones, cada duda que tenía se la preguntaría allí miso, y poco le importaba pasar allí lo que quedaba del día, no se iba a marchar ese día sin respuestas.

Le temblaron los labios nerviosamente… ¿Iba a hacerla admitirlo? Negó sutilmente con la cabeza por un momento, casi como un intento de sacudirse la duda y tomar valor **— Yo… Aun no quería… Aun no quiero afrontar su respuesta, supongo —** Balbuceo, y su corazón dio otro vuelco, sintiendo el flequillo del pianista contra su frente, no mucho después como ambas chocaban, obligándola a mirarlo directamente, no tenía ninguna clase de escapatoria.

— **Akane…—** La voz del pobre casi se quiebra, viendo los ojos llorosos de la joven, ahora estaba más que le encantaban y fácilmente podía perderse horas viéndolo, sin embargo odiaba verlos nublados por las lágrimas o tristes, paro por momentos para seguir su pequeño interrogatorio **— Dime una cosa, y se totalmente honesta conmigo por favor… —** Seguía usando una voz suave, hablaba casi susurrando por estar tan cerca, la chica podía sentir su aliento cálido al hablar, intento retroceder pero le fue imposible, sus talones chocaron con el muro y su espalda contra la verja, por inercia estiro uno de sus brazos al sentirse perder el equilibrio por un momento, dicha mano termino aferrada a la camisa de él **— ¿Te sientes mal o incomoda por mí? ¿Yo te…?**

Se detuvo al ver lágrimas brotar de los ojos de la pobre chica, luchaba por reprimir los sollozos, luchaba por no llorar frente a él, y aun así no podía evitar que estas corrieran por sus rojas mejillas ¿Por qué le hacía decir con voz propia algo que a toda costa quería evitar? No pudo evitar pensar que solo quería burlarse de ella, aunque fuera algo de lo que no le creía capaz.

— **No… —** Negó igualmente con la cabeza cerrando los ojos y ya poco importándole, ya no podía dejar de llorar, lo empujo levemente alejándolo de su rostro, el joven sorprendido no evito el alejamiento y dejando de apresarla tomo sus hombros nuevamente, estaba temblando y había bajado la mirada… **— Jamás me incomodaste, jamás me molestaste… Con el simple hecho de hablarme me ponía feliz, con el simple hecho de estar junto a ti o poder ayudarte estaba contenta pero… Pe-Pero después no pude evitar volverme egoísta —** Apretó en un puño la mano que sujetaba la camisa de él **— No quería más ser solo una amiga, no quería más ser solo una manager… Yo… —** Le costa habar y respirar hablando entre sollozos y tartamudeos.

— **Qu-Quería ser de alguna manera especial o al menos quería que escucharas esto, pero no podía decírtelo y tampoco quería… te-tenía miedo, y lo tengo aun —** Levanto de repente el rostro para mirarlo **— ¿Tan poco creíble es que a una chica como yo pueda estar…? ¿Enamorada…? —** Susurro con esfuerzo las últimas palabras **— ¿Tan estúpido suena que m-me gu-guste? ¡Desde siempre…! Siempre supe que y-yo no sería… correspondida, po-por eso esa carta —** Hablo con lo que quedaba de su quebrada voz, el rosto de Shindou no había cambiado, desde que ella comenzó a hablar la miraba fijamente, sin mostrar emoción alguna más que un poco de sorpresa, su respiración ahora era irregular, y sentía un extraño miedo porque ella sintiera su acelerado ritmo cardiaco por la mano que sujetaba con fuerza y casi rabia su camisa.

Había dejado de hablar por un momento, solo escuchaba su sonora respiración, sus sollozos y miraba perdido como gruesas lagrimas humedecían sus mejillas, había quedado simplemente estático y su mente en blanco hasta que… **— ¿Por qué? —** Despertó de su ensoñación sorprendido por la pregunta, que a diferencia de las anteriores, si exigía una repuesta **— ¿Por qué me haces decirlo y no solo me…? ¿Por qué me obligaste a decir lo que… lo que este tiempo calle para no arruinar… para no arruinar…? —** No podía seguir hablando, balbuceaba y arrastraba las palabras, cerró los ojos dejando salir aún más lágrimas y lamentos, un par de mechones de su cabello se pegaron a sus mejillas humedecida y rojas, sus ojos ya se estaban viendo irritados por las lágrimas y por causa del viento su cabello suelo aún se mecía despeinándola, le partía el corazón verla llorar, sin embargo por más que intentara no podía evitar sonreír, pensando que le chica frente a él, allí tan frágil y débil era lo más adorable que había podido ver en su vida…

Ella aflojo el agarre de su camisa y deshizo el puño, tembló sintiendo como quería alejarse, algo que no permitiría, con rapidez coloco su propia mano por encima, sujetándola casi con necesidad, Akane dio un respingo al sentir su toque y por inercia abrió sus ojos nuevamente dejando de sollozar por un momento completamente aturdía. A punto de preguntar que hacía, toda palabra murió en su garganta al escucharla hablar por primera vez después de soltarlo todo.

— **¿Por qué?... Eh… —** Murmuro vagamente y en tono apagado, Akane no podía ver sus ojos, tenía la mirada gacha y su fleco no se lo permitía, mordió su labio por el tono que había usado y por el insistente agarre sobre su pálida mano, sus piernas mutaron a lo que venía siendo gelatina cuando los dedos del pianista separaron su mano de su pecho y se entrelazaron con los propios, tan concentrada en esa acción estaba, que ni siquiera noto el viaje que hizo su mano de su hombro a rodearla, antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo halada por él.

Simplemente la abrazo, rodeo con ambos brazos, tan fuerte como había querido hacerlo desde el viaje al futuro, tanto como había deseado en ese tiempo que estuvieron separados, la pego por completo a él y abrazo casi con miedo a que saliera corriendo de nuevo o desapareciera, escondió el rostro ahora rojo n su cuello encorvándose un poco en proceso, percibiendo de nuevo después de tanto el olor a lavanda de su cabello y el cosquilleo que ocasionaban las ondas de su pelo al acariciar su rostro, la tenía por fin entre sus brazos, sin tener miedo de consecuencias futuras, sin tener que pensar si la incomodaba o le desagradaba, por fin podía sentirla así tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, decir feliz era poco para lo que sentía, simplemente se dejó llevar por el torrente de emociones y continuó apretando la unión.

Ella por no decir que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso, y esta vez era la más cercana a la realidad sin exageración alguna, estaba temblando completamente… Es decir… ¡Que la estaba abrazando! El chico con el que siempre soñó tener esa clase de contacto la estaba apretando entre sus brazos, delicadamente pues no le estaba haciendo daño alguno pero con la suficiente fuerza como para darse cuente que no planeaba soltarla en un rato, sin saber qué hacer, mecánicamente movió sus brazos al pecho de él, sorprendiéndose al poder sentir el fuerte retumbar de su corazón, no era el de ella, ese lo podía sentir perfectamente en su garganta y oídos, el ritmo cardiaco de él también estaba desbocado… ¿Por ella? El sentimiento de alivio y felicidad la embargo casi al instante, decidió dejar de pensar solo por ese momento, no entendía nada pero estaba cansada de pensar a futuro, de pensar que sucedería luego entre los dos… Dejo su mente en blanco y solo vivió el momento de sus sueños.

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo paso, bien podían quedarse todo el día, el agarre de él se suavizo levemente cuando la sintió destensarse a su toque, y ya su cuerpo no temblaba, sentía sus pequeñas manos aferrarse a él, tímidas e indecisas en si quedarse en ese lugar o también rodearlo, Shindou sacando de su ensoñación a la fotógrafa dejo escapar un sonoro inestable suspiro, sin separarse, dejo de poyar se cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha e irguiéndose nuevamente choco su frente con la ajena, y esta vez, evitando cualquier intento de ella por apartarlo, dejo firme el agarre de uno de sus brazos por sobre su cintura mientras que con la otra mano, con delicadeza sostenía su mentón obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

— **Eres mala Akane… —** Murmuro, casi en un tono divertido aunque intentaba sonar serio, más la sonrisa en su rostro delataba lo feliz que era **— ¿Por qué? Debería preguntarlo yo… ¿Por qué dejarme esa carta? ¿Por qué hacerme esperar todo ese tiempo para poder verte y averiguar que me querías decir? ¿Por qué al fin que estoy aquí me evitas como si no quisieras verme en tu vida? —** Leves risas se le escapaban entre preguntas, e intentaba contener e impulso de no acercarse aún más y tomar eso pequeños y rosados labios, apretándola a él todavía, dio un giro esta vez quedando el recostad de la verja y ella apoyando su peso en el mirando hacia sus ojos perdidamente, como si no comprendiera lo que acabara de decir **— Y… ¿Por qué demonios no solo lo escribiste claramente? ¿Por qué…? —** Quedo sin aliento al verlo los grandes y desorientados ojos de la chica tan cerca, sus mejillas rojas y la calidez que emanaba de estas, sus pestañas húmedas y algunas lágrimas aun en estas y en sus ojos **— ¿Por qué no vez que desde hace ya tiempo me tiene como idiota enamorado de ti? —** Una sensación extraña inundo su pecho una vez por fin dicho, ¿Alivio? ¿Emoción? ¿Felicidad? No hallaba como ponerle una descripción, ahora entendía mejor el miedo y emoción de tener que decirlo en palabras y él porque a la chica le costaba tanto decirlo, aun así se sentía feliz, más al ver la reacción de ella, abriendo sus ojos tanto como podía, el temblor en sus labios y la respiración errática. Ya no podía decir nada más, no hacía falta, esperaba que no.

¿Eso era un sueño? ¿Eso estaba pasando en serio? ¿Estaba entre los brazos del chico a quien prácticamente acosaba desde hace más de un año y le estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de ella? Poso esta vez amabas manos sobre su pecho, concentro los sentidos en el agarre sobre su mejilla y cintura, no era un sueño ni alucinación, el latido de su corazón y el ajeno eran reales, mordió su labio… justo cuando solo quería dejar de pensar, él le obligaba a buscar palabras para poder responder… el único malo allí era él.

— **No me dejes sin respuesta —** Rio intentando reprocharle, pero el tono de quería usar inconscientemente era remplazado con uno de felicidad absoluta, ¿Cómo no estarlo si por fin sabía que no lo odiaba o lo quería como amigo? Lo quería igual que el a ella, un cariño mucho más profundo que el que guardarían un par de amigos o compañeros.

— **Tu… Tu… —** Balbuceo con lágrimas saliendo nuevamente, esta vez totalmente distinta a las anteriores que solo dejaban salir la tristeza y frustración en ella, esas dulces lagrimas ahora representaban la alegría que estaba experimentando, aquel hermoso sentimiento que ni siquiera podía explicar o intentar describir **— ¡Tu tampoco me respondiste antes! —** Exclamo entre sollozos aferrándose a él y de vez en cuando golpeando sin fuerza contra su pecho con una de sus manos echa puño, estaba demasiado feliz y confundida como para darle coherencia a cualquier frase o respuesta **— Shin-sama… Shin-sama… Shin-sama —** Decía, a veces gritaba o balbuceaba una y otra vez aquel apodo mientras escondía su rostro contra él, avergonzada de no poder parar sus lágrimas, el solo se limitó a abrazarla nuevamente con fuerza, acariciando con delicadeza su cabello y a veces espalda, dejándola desahogarse.

— **Detesto verte llorar —** Murmuro contra su oreja una vez bastante rato, donde ella se calmó y su llanto había bajado a solo ser leves sollozos e hipidos, la separo solo lo necesario y con delicadeza con ambas manos limpio cada rastro de lágrimas sobre sus ojos y mejillas.

— **Go-Gomene —** Murmuro aun con voz quebrada, pero ya relajada, mirando perdida la suave y amable sonrisa que le brindaba el pianista, este negó con la cabeza emitiendo un leve sonido de negación y cerrando los ojos acerco su rostro nuevamente a ella, Akane se congelo cual roca instantáneamente así como sintió el calor de nuevo subirle de golpe a la cara… ¡No podía culparla! ¡Apenas recién no quería ni encontrárselo y ahora se le acercaba de aquella manera! La suave carcajada proveniente del chico la desconcertó y le provocó abrir los ojos de golpe para verlo, no pudo evitar inflar sus sonrojadas mejillas… ¿¡Se estaba burlando de ella!?

— **No te pongas tan tensa solo por acercarme —** Dijo entre risas, había sentido perfectamente como su cuerpo se tornó rígido entre sus brazos en cuanto se acercó, aunque anteriormente había estado a la misma distancia, observo con ternura la expresión de enojo en ella y su cara roja… bueno el no podía burlarse, estaba igual aunque su sonrojo fuera menor **— Solo quería hacer esto, relájate —** Recargo su frente contra la de ella con los ojos cerrados, la pobre parpadeo un par de veces nuevamente sintiendo sus rostros a tan corta distancia, con lentitud también fue cerrando sus ojos y dibujando una sonrisa involuntaria, aunque luego de un momentos… **— Adivina que…**

— **¿Hmm? —** Ante la voz duce de Shindou y la ensoñación en la que se encontraba no podía ni quiera formular palabra o abrir los ojos.

— **Mentí…—** Antes de poder alarmarse o preguntar, sintió como un par de labios invasores presionaban contra los suyos de manera rápida y dulce, el agarre de sus brazos se afirmó y a pesar del momentánea sorpresa de ella y el leve empujo que dio por inercia, sintió a la chica derretirse entre sus brazos y relajarse nuevamente, por fin estaba sintiendo como se debía aquella dulce sensación por la que tanto ansió y protegió en su momento, el sabor del primer beso de su linda manager ahora solo le pertenecía a él. Solo era un roce inocente, dulce y puro, ambos movieron muy lentamente y levemente sus labios contra los ajenos, separándose a los pocos segundos, su alientos se mezclaron en el suspiro de satisfacción que dieron ambos al segundo de separarse, lila contra Cataño chocaron nuevamente, mirándose con ternura y algo de vergüenza pero con cariño y afecto.

El sonido del timbre anunciar el fin del almuerzo hizo que la joven desviara la mirada y sus mejillas se colorearan de un rojo aún más intenso, en cambio el medio campista sin soltarla miro al cielo por un momento.

— **Hmm esto va a ser un problema… —** Murmuro en tono pensativo al aire, ganándosela mirada confusa y curiosa de la chica, la miro de regreso y una sonrisa ladina que en su vida le había visto poner apareció en su rostro junto con una estrecha mirada que le puso los pelos de punta **—Ahora no quiero ir a clases —** Susurro contra sus labios erizándole la piel por completo, y antes de que pudiera responder o protestar, capturo sus labio nuevamente… Solo con eso había decididito que ella tampoco quería ir.

 _.:. .:.:._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Ahhhhhhhhh! No me digan la mentira de que no fangirlearon como sho en eso ultimo /u\\(? Y eso que lo estaba escribiendo sho! XD**

 **OK! Discúlpenme estas dos semanas, pero tenía que preparar bien esta hermosura, no aguantaron 40 capitulos para nada!**

 **Aparte que la primera semana no escribí porque nadaba con humores de mierda y muy depre y como lo que escribo es influenciado por mi estado de ánimo como que estaba un poco jodido escribir romance y estar pensando en Gore muerte y destrucción sabes tu .-.(?**

 **Así que discúlpenme esa semana de retraso x,D … Quiero llorar! Q*Q ya se acabó esto, hay mi bebe T^T *KokoroRoto***

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y tengo una pequeña idea para un par de Extras... creo que serán 2 a los mucho y bastante cortitos, pero de cosas que seguro les van a hacer reir mas que todo XD no sé si los traeré pronto –Lo Más Probable o No Los Hago Nunca- X,D pero bue! Me despido, y con un pequeñoGRAN spoiler de mi siguiente proshecto.**

 **¿Han leído Chica rara? mi primer Shindaca de 5 caps? Posss… digamos que ahora le toca a Shindou contarnos un par de cosas ;)**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye! :D_


End file.
